Of Slaves and Vampires
by EdwardCulleniseverything1918
Summary: Jacob Black is sold as a slave to a certain golden eyed vampire. Edward/Jacob - Alice/Bella/Jasper. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**1 – The Auction**

The room was in deep darkness, the bright lights bringing all the focus to illuminate the little stage where the subject was on display. For those that actually were behind or on the stage, it was impossible to distinguish the buyers' faces, but everybody knew that the majority of them were vampires.

"Five hundred thousand for the gentleman in the front row. Do I hear six hundred thousand?" said the auctioneer's annoying voice.

Jacob couldn't see if someone raised the offer from his spot on the backstage, but it obviously was met, because the auctioneer called a higher price. He watched quietly as the girl, Isabella – if he remembered her odd name right – stood in the spotlight with her head up, eyes cast down and completely naked, making it easier for her potential buyers see the quality of the "merchandising".

He had never been to an auction before, though he had been taught how it worked since the beginning of his education. He guessed it was Isabella's first time too, due to the way her hands shook as they dangled at her sides.

He noticed Isabella's creamy face tinting violently pink, obviously uncomfortable at being naked in a room full of people observing her. Jacob thought it was cute how being naked still affected her. He, on the contrary, had gotten used to it. He felt inexplicably sympathetic for her and hoped – although he knew it was a naïve thing to do – that she would go to a good home.

He wished that things could have been different for that girl; that things could have been different for him, as well as all the other slaves waiting besides him to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

But they weren't. As simple as that.

To escape the auction's tension, his mind wandered to his past, to the brief better times he once knew. He remembered his dad, but not his mom; she had died while giving birth to him. He knew that he had two sisters; he couldn't remember their names or even their faces, though. He did remember being loved.

Jacob knew he had a family, but he was taken far too early to be able to clearly remember them; there were only faded memories of foreheads kisses, tight hugs and good smells. Sometimes, when he was alone in his hard bed at the slaves' training lodging, it was those memories that lulled him to sleep. He knew his parents were born slaves too, and his siblings had most likely been sold as well. He wished he could remember them better. He wished the entire slavery thing had never happened.

There was a history to slavery; a history of a big war between vampires, werewolves and humans, which the vampires had won, of course. But, it had ended hundreds of years before Jacob was even alive, so it wasn't important to him. The only important thing, for him, was its consequence. The world became divided between owners and slaves. And the dominant race became the vampires.

Jacob, like most slaves, had been bred and trained for their life long jobs, and they were taught about the war to know their place, and sometimes, to carry on a conversation, if that was what their owners wanted.

Only a few humans born into money were saved from slavery after the war, due to complicated deals and political arrangements, but since there weren't many rich humans left, most of the slave owners were vampires.

It was commonly known that the lucky slaves were the ones sold to humans; they tended to be kinder with their own race. The leeches, as Jacob secretly learned to call them – on the other hand treated their servants like pets – some of them even gave them dog houses in the backyards of their mansions.

Jacob had learned early to hate the bloodsucking bastards, with their red eyes and arrogant attitudes. They were the ones that enslaved humans and acted like they owned the world, which ultimately, Jake supposed, they did.

Many slaves were used only as food. There were "farms" where the bloodsuckers "cultivated" humans. Jake had been born in one of them, as the majority of humans alive had, and he had seen the horror on his comrades' faces as they slowly were drained off of the very thing that kept them alive.

Therefore, it was a good thing to be chosen to be a domestic slave. Although it wasn't forbidden, it was considered uncivil to feed from them and vampires loved nothing more than their polite façades. Unfortunately, that was the only advantage of being a domestic slave. One could do anything that pleased their masters if no one else saw. And it was well known how much vampires took pleasure at seeing humans suffering.

That was why he was in that dark room, waiting for his fate. He would be a domestic slave.

"Sold for two million!" the auctioneer excitedly said, taking Jake out of his thoughts.

He watched with barely contained disgust as a leather collar with some initials that he couldn't read was fastened around Isabella's pale neck by a human female that escorted her out of the room. He couldn't be sure, but as she turned to leave the stage, he thought he saw a silver reflection along her face coming from her eyes.

Every pet owner usually brought collars with them so they could claim their new property right away; Jake knew it very well. But actually seeing the collar against her alabaster skin made his stomach turn. That vision made his fate real, made him think about what would happen to him. He was momentarily thankful for the light meal he was offered that day, otherwise, he was pretty sure he could throw up due to anxiety.

"Next we have a rare Indian breed. Seventeen years of age," the auctioneer announced, and Jacob was led to the stage, taking Isabella's former place on the center of it.

He closed his eyes as he felt the threadbare robe being removed from his arms by the staff man that was escorting the male slaves.

"As you can see, it's a fine piece; bred and raised to be the most perfect slave. The bidding starts at four million," he proclaimed.

Jacob had learned about The Room. He knew about the bright light's trick that clouded your vision, not allowing the slaves to see the buyers while they had a perfect view from all the angles of your body with the help of mirrors strategically placed at the back of the stage. He could hear the clicking of buttons – the silent biddings to possess him.

Apparently, Jacob's value ranked high because he could hear the auctioneer raising his bidding to eleven million. He was shocked to hear it; the other slaves were sold for four million tops. He kept his face up and eyes down as he listened to the constant clicking.

"Sold! For fifteen million!" the auctioneer yelled, obviously delighted.

And that was it. Jacob Black had officially been sold.

He watched as the same female servant that escorted Isabella rushed out from behind a mirrored door. She looked up at him with a small, almost apologetic smile.

"This way," she said, leading him out the room.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"_Where was his collar?"_ he thought.

He followed the girl past the door and into the dark corridor behind the stage, ready to meet his new owner.

The backroom wasn't as special as Jacob thought it would be. A plain gray hallway with black doors leading to the bidder's boxes was all that it consisted of. Jacob kept his eyes on the floor, though he managed to be aware of everything going on around him. He had learned a long time ago that his senses were much more accurate than most Humans, and after years of practice, he was able to see what was going on around him without really looking up.

"Thank you for your business, Mr. Cullen," he heard a male voice saying, as he entered the room he was designed for.

"Of course, Mike. I wouldn't have gone anywhere else. Yours are always the best products," a deep masculine, velvety voice answered.

Jacob guessed that that was his new owner. The tiny girl in front of Jacob stopped dead in her tracks, her face and eyes immediately going to the floor. Jacob almost smashed against her little body as he stopped too, and faced the ground, but he managed to watch with his perfected senses as both men turned to the room's new arrivals.

"You may leave us now, Jessica. Thank you," the man called Mike said.

And, with that, the girl turned on her heels, scurrying back down the hallway, leaving Jacob's bare body as the main attraction of the room. He barely managed to keep from squirming under their burning gazes.

"He's pretty," the smooth voice of his new owner said, and Jacob could see that he had turned to look straight at his naked body.

"We knew he'd be very popular," Mike said, with obvious desire.

"It's best for all of us if you keep your thoughts at a more respectful level, Michael," Jacob's owner hissed menacingly over his shoulder, making Mike jump.

"Of course. My apologies," Mike promptly answered, bowing his head and turning pale.

Jacob wondered what had just happened.

"Should I leave you to your new property?" the employee asked, his voice trembling a little.

"Yes, thank you," replied the smooth voice.

As Mike left the room, Jacob's owner stepped closer to him.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I understand your name is Jacob Black," he half-asked, and Jacob nodded. "Look at me."

He finally lifted his eyes off the ground and could plainly see his new owner. His worst fears became reality. It was, in fact, a fucking bloodsucker. He had to take deep silent breaths to keep from hyperventilating as he studied his owner's perfect features.

He had a lean body covered in a classic suit, flawless pale skin and an oddly reddish colored hair that was practically begging for a comb. But it was his eyes that really drew Jacobs's attention. They weren't red like every single vampire Jake had ever seen before; they were more of a gold honey color. Jacob didn't know how that was possible because vampires had red eyes due their diet of human blood. That singularity put him on edge.

The silence that had settled in the room pulled Jacob out of his bout of nausea. Well, that, and the cold hands touching him. They slid down his bare stomach stopping right above the patch of black pubic hair before resting on Jacob's hips, thumbing the protruding bone there, burning Jacob's skin under its path. His skin was strangely warm on the path his owner's hands traced.

"Down," growled his owner.

Jacob immediately did as he was told, kneeling before him, keeping his eyes and head down as he watched expensive shoes walk around him before stopping at his back. Then, his cold hands were back, resting on his shoulders for a moment before long fingers started gliding up his dark skin to his neck.

His fingers pressed into the sensitive skin there, making Jacob shiver before silently cursing his skin for betraying him. Jacob gulped and took another breath, trying to get the nervous nausea to stop, trying to think about something else other then that vampire's hands on his neck.

"So responsive," the leech cooed down at him, obviously talking about his body's reaction to his touch, not just his obedience. "As soon as I saw you, Jacob, I knew you would be a perfect fit. I even enjoy the bit of attitude you have left."

The vampire's fingers came around to cup Jacob's chin, forcing his head up towards his new owner, but he kept his eyes away from those of his owner. He knew looking his master in the eye was something punishable by death. He wondered how Mr. Cullen knew about his attitude problem. Maybe he had been warned before signing the ownership papers.

"Look at me, boy," the vampire said, though his voice was kept light, not at all the harsh command that Jacob had come to expect.

He obediently raised his eyes, looking at his owner directly for the first time. He immediately hated himself because he became mesmerized by his beauty. His owner was _unbelievably fucking __beautiful_.

"_How could I think something like that about a fucking bloodsucker?" _he thought, desperately.

Mr. Cullen chuckled lightly, startling Jake a little, while pulling something out of his pocket. It was a silver collar with the letters EC engraved elegantly in cursive on it. Jacob knew enough about the class system to know the difference between the collars, and he knew that silver was the best of the best. Obviously, his master was a big deal. Jacob felt the cool silver touching his neck before hearing the tiny click of a clasp being closed. He felt his owner's icy fingertips flirt with the edges of the collar, making goosebumps form on his skin.

"_Fucking awesome," _he thought, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment for having, yet again, thought something like that about a leech.

"Up," his master ordered again, stepping away completely from Jacob's suddenly too-warm body.

Jacob obeyed once again, casting his head and eyes back down as well.

"Good boy," the vampire cooed, running a cool hand through Jacob's hair, petting him.

Jacob breathed heavily, realizing he had been holding it unconsciously, forcing himself to relax because he knew well enough that struggling wouldn't do any good. He kept his eyes down, though he didn't fail to notice that he was a few inches taller then his new owner.

"I am certain we are going to get along very well," his owner stated seductively.

**A/N: So, I know I should be writing another chapter of "The Heat" but, I'm suffering of a major case of writers block, therefore I decided to try my hand on this amazing story originally wrote by MyAwesomeness. Apparently, she abandoned the story a long time ago, leaving me totally frustrated because I really wanted to see its end**

**I decided to take it and try to finish it. I hope she doesn't get too upset with it and that me writing it inspire her to continue her story. The credits go entirely to her and I hope you guys understand that I'm not trying to steal her story, only continuing it.**

**I did try to contact her and ask if she would let me do it but, she never responded. I sure hope she doesn't take offense. **

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**2 – Like a Vision**

Major Jasper Whitlock never liked those auction rooms. The atmosphere was so dense, so full of tension, with emotions wildly floating in the air – usually greed and lust from the bidders, fear and resentment from the slaves, disdain and brutality from the organizers – that he often had to leave mere minutes after arriving.

Besides, he never had any interest in having a slave. There was no need for one in his life. Slaves were raised to serve two purposes: food or labor. He wasn't interested in either.

He really had no need for domestic slaves back at home because Esme and Carlisle simply loved to do mundane things, like doing laundry or sweeping. It made them feel "normal," which was just a matter of perspective, since no ordinary vampire would bother with those kinds of things.

As for food, his family had given up the brutal lifestyle that vampires lived a long time ago, only feeding on animals. In fact, Carlisle and Rosalie had never drunk human blood. The regular vampire behavior sounded especially repulsive to him, since he had spent his first century of existence battling a war that wasn't his and wanted nothing more than to live a quiet and peaceful life.

Therefore, one could say that his family was anything but normal. And they liked it that way.

This, apparently, was a particularly special day for the family, judging by the bouncing lady squirming on her seat by his side. His beloved wife, Alice, was becoming so impatient that he had to send a wave of calmness to the room. It never ceased to amaze him how instantly people, human or vampire, responded to his mood control.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'm just so excited. I keep wishing this would be over already. I hate these places," she justified herself.

"So am I, my love. It won't take long now. It's the next item," the vampire informed, soothing his mate.

"I can't wait to see her," she commented dreamily, making him smile at her eagerness. "She's splendid, you'll see."

"I believe you," Jasper replied, confident.

The young male standing on the stage was finally sold for an amount of money that made the blond vampire feel sorry for him. It was so sad seeing how little a human life could be worth. Maybe that was one of the reasons slaves were forbidden to use flatware during their training. Sometimes, death wasn't the worst thing that could happen to a person.

And then, she was there, naked and glorious, submissively looking down, her cheeks adorably tinted pink, emanating embarrassment and fear from every pore.

Alice was right, as always. She was splendid.

While Mr. Whitlock appreciated her, Isabella Swan has thinking that she had never been so scared in her entire life. She knew how it would work, because human slaves were taught very early in their lives how to behave in the auctions and how to be good domestic slaves. It was only at the teenage years that a slave was designated for domestic labor or the feeding farms; therefore, they were trained in both ways.

"This is a seventeen year old female, genetically confirmed as a good reproducer. The initial bid is four hundred thousand dollars," the auctioneer announced, and she felt her stomach twisting in jitters.

The bidding was actually very quick. In a few minutes, the price had been doubled and she felt sicker with each passing moment. A thousand scenarios played in her mind, each one worse than the other. She had been taught since childhood to fear slave owners. Terrible stories of punishments and murder were told in order to prevent any rebellious behavior.

She thought about her beloved father, wishing with every fiber of her being that he was still by her side, protecting and taking care of her. But he was sold when she was only five years old, and she never heard about him after that.

It was very rare having a human wealthy enough to possess a slave, so she would almost certainly be sold to a vampire, something feared by every human. Though, she had to admit that a part of her was curious about them. She was told so many things about their species that, at some point, she started to think they weren't real.

But hearing the ticking of the bids made them positively real and frightening and she felt like she was suffocating. Her eyes burned with tears she was struggling very hard not to shed. Until the moment the auctioneer finally announced the sale for two million dollars, a very large amount of money, considering the previous biddings. She couldn't hold back any longer, and by the time a girl came to put a collar on her neck, Bella had let a single tear roll down her face.

It was official. Bella was a lifetime slave.

The girl guided the naked teenager through a simple corridor with a lot of black doors that, she assumed, were the rooms where the business was actually made, until they finally came to a stop and her guide gestured for her to enter one of the rooms.

"There she is, Major Whitlock, Mrs. Cullen," a blond man, obviously an employee, said.

Standing by his side was an odd couple. The male was extremely tall and you could tell he had a muscular structure by the size of his shoulders. He had the most perfect curled blond hair. The female was his complete opposite, with black spiked hair and so short that she reminded Bella of a pixie. The most impressive thing about both of them, though, was their strange golden eyes. It was obvious they were vampires, but she was told that vampires had red eyes.

"What is this atrocious thing?" the female said, looking furious.

She definitely looked like a vampire.

"_Oh, my God,"_ Bella thought, alarmed, her heartbeat increasing so fast the poor girl almost choked. _"She already regrets having bought me. She's going to sell me to the feeding farms. Or worse."_

Suddenly, she felt very calm and relaxed, her heart decelerated and she felt almost happy. Almost.

"My love, don't be so harsh. You're scaring the girl," the male vampire reprimanded his partner with an amused smile on his perfect pink lips.

His voice was deep and sensual, with a lovely southern accent, and Bella felt goosebumps run n through her skin at the sound of it. She wouldn't mind hearing his voice all day.

"I don't understand, Mrs. Cullen. Aren't you satisfied with your purchase?" the blond employee asked.

"Of course I'm satisfied with my purchase, Mike. I'm not satisfied with this poor waste of good leather that you dared to put on her neck," she answered, and Bella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But… but you s-said that you wanted a leather collar…" Mike stuttered.

"Yes, Mike, I know what I said. Vampire memory, remember? And what I said was that I had brought the most perfect leather collar for her," she replied, making a dismissive gesture towards him and approaching the young slave with a delicate smile on her beautiful face. "Here, darling, you'll look magnificent with it."

The collar was breathtaking. It was a piece of black leather, studded with two rows of tiny shining stones, engraved with the initials AC / JC between them. It was nothing like Bella had ever seen before so she realized, wide eyed, that it was one of a kind. She didn't know much about the world, but she knew that one of a kind things were very expensive.

The girl felt the vampire's ghostly cold touch on her neck when she put the collar on and it felt like a pleasant electrical shock ran through her skin. The female's presence was dazzling.

"After all, Marilyn was right. Diamonds are a girl's best friend," she finished, smirking.

"Marilyn was always right, darling," the tall male vampire responded playfully, his musical accent turning words into something beautiful.

"Just make sure no one puts one of those hideous things on Edward's acquisition, Michael. He'll have a fit," the female affirmed.

"Mr. Cullen doesn't have an acquisition, Mrs. Cullen," Mike said, confused.

"Dear Mike, we both know we wouldn't be here if we would leave empty-handed, don't we?" she answered, very confidently.

Mike just looked at her with surprised eyes. The poor man really looked short of words.

"That will be all, Mike. Thank you," Mr. Whitlock dismissed him.

The teenage slave girl felt a little sorry for the blond employee. It was really embarrassing to be discharged like that, but in a world where human life was so easily disposed, a little rudeness wasn't that bad. He would survive.

The energetic female quickly forgot about the employee and turned to Bella, saying, "Well, now for introductions. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my husband, Major Jasper Whitlock. We're very pleased to meet you, Isabella Swan."

"Bella," she corrected, remembering too late that her masters could call her whatever the Hell they wanted.

She felt her cheeks flare up, and knew she had turned bright pink, thinking that being a domestic slave was much more difficult than she previously thought.

"Pardon me?" the golden eyed female asked.

"B-Bella, ma'am. I prefer to be called Bella. But only if you like it. You can call me anything you want, of course," the human girl clumsily tried to explain, feeling her cheeks grow so hot that she feared they would explode at any moment.

"Bella it is, then. Here, put these clothes on. You must be freezing," Mrs. Cullen said, giving a pair of jeans and a beautiful blue buttoned blouse to her, which she obeyed immediately because it was, indeed, very cold.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," she said, timidly.

"Oh, please, call me Alice. Mrs. Cullen is our mother and even she would be offended to be addressed like an old lady. And this is Jasper," Alice said, happily.

"Or Major Jasper," Jasper added, smirking jokingly.

"I can't wait to take you home, Bella. We'll have so much fun. We'll start with a nice haircut and then manicure and then…" Alice numbered, scaring Bella.

"Cut my hair?" the young brunette asked, almost crying.

"Sweetheart, how about we go home, and settle Bella before threatening her with an extreme makeover?" Jasper suggested, patiently.

"Oh, yes, of course. Look, I told you she would look stunning in blue!" the black haired female pointed, clapping her hands like an excited child. "Leave the last button open, Bella. It'll emphasize the collar."

"And I believed you, my love. As always," her husband replied with that deep voice that made Bella's heart skip a beat. "You look lovely, my dear Bella."

Bella never felt as pleased with herself as in that moment. Her new owners seemed to like her. Maybe being a domestic slave wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**3 – New Life**

From all the things he thought it could possible happen to him when he would eventually be sold, Jake had never thought it would be that. That enervating kindness Edward Cullen displayed towards him. He simply didn't know what to think about it.

It was an understatement that slaves weren't supposed to level with their owners; therefore, none of them were entitled to seat anywhere other than the floor. So Jacob was awkwardly spread on the train's floor, while his master was seating at a rather comfortably looking velvet bench, where he could feel every goddamned bump and crack in the tracks.

But that wasn't the enervating part. It was the fact that Mr. Cullen had made sure to have the larger private box in the train so it could accommodate Jake's endlessly long legs and that he even went as far as asking him if he was comfortable enough, which earned a babbling affirmative answer from Jake. He was wondering what was the vampire's intention with that odd behavior, while keeping his head down and studying the box they were in.

His master was reading some type of file in his expensive looking tablet, though he really didn't look too interested with it. The wall opposite of where Jacob sat has another bench where Mr. Cullen's leather briefcase sat looking quite content.

Jacob hated that briefcase.

His owner laughed softly at the same time he thought about the damn briefcase, making Jacob realize that the file should be much more interesting then he previously thought. A small smile graced his owner's lips, making Jacob's heart accelerate, though he immediately berated himself. He shouldn't like the fact the vampire was smiling.

He was a dirty bloodsucking leech _and_ a slave owner. Bastard.

The smirk dropped from his owner's face suddenly and Jake quickly put his dark eyes back on the floor, where they belonged. He could tell that Mr. Cullen occasionally glanced over his body and he couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

Jacob had heard tales about special abilities that vampires had. Since he never had contact with one of them before the auction he thought that it was only stories to scare young slaves in training to prevent their escape. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. It was obvious that that particular vampire could control your mind or emotions because there was no way in the whole wide world Jacob was attracted to him.

"_Nope. Not a chance," _he thought stubbornly.

Jake could practically hear the smug smile he knew the vampire was now sporting. It was really annoying and Jacob could feel his face start to redden.

The intercom suddenly announced something but, Jacob couldn't make out what the voice had said. His master stirred in his seat, and Jake thought he looked troubled. He tried to put his legs up under his chin to make himself as small as possible, thinking that maybe Mr. Cullen wanted to get up or something.

The train started to shake at a particular bumpy part of the tracks and Jacob wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to keep himself from flailing around like an idiot but, his attempts were foiled when a rather large bump sent Jacob flying sideways, face down in Mr. Cullen's lap.

Jacob moaned in pain. Crashing against his master's hard body was like face planting on cement, hard_. _The vampire let out a low hiss and he remembered through the pain who he was and who his owner was. Jacob tried his best to put himself together and to pull away from him, before realizing that his lip was bleeding. He looked up to his master and was shocked to notice that his eyes were no longer that intriguing gold color but, pitch black.

The leech watched with wide eyes as the blood ran down his chin, and a low rumble came from his chest. Jake quickly reached up and wiped the blood off his chin before sticking his tongue over the wound. Of course, Mr. Cullen watched his every move making the human blush a nice pink color.

Jacob opened his mouth, thinking frantically about apologizing or, he didn't know, doing something. But then, he remembered who he was and his mouth snapped shut again, before lowering his eyes to the ground, waiting for quietly for his punishment, another inevitable thing that he hated about being a slave.

His master got up, towering over Jacob's trembling form which was pressed against the other bench. He took a careful step towards trembling human, who instinctively flinched away, despite knowing not to try and protect himself. Vampires tended to get angrier when they didn't have their way.

Besides, it wasn't like he could avoid his punishment anyway. Mr. Cullen was a vampire, faster and stronger than any other species. It would just be worse for Jacob in the end so he just braced himself for whatever blow was about to come.

Jacob hated that he had to submit like this; to just take whatever the fucking leech threw at him. His master stood so close to him that he could feel his icy temperature even through the layers of clothing and few inches of space that barely separated them.

Jacob was so focused on the icy air that enveloped him – something else he had learned from his training over the years, to focus on something else, anything other than the pain – that he didn't feel the cold hard hand wrap around his chin until his head was jerked up. He averted his eyes rapidly, knowing eye contact would make whatever punishment his owner had in mind worse.

Edward leaned forward, bringing his face down till it was right over Jacob's face. The young Native American could see that the vampire had stopped breathing since his eyes were focused on his owner's chest. Jake tried to ignore the beauty of the outline of hard chest he could see through Edwards dress shirt.

Edwards's mouth twitched up in that same smirk that almost sent Jake's heart out of his chest. Jacob could see Edward move his free hand inside his jacket to a hidden pocket and he briefly wondered what thing small enough to inflict pain could fit in there.

A knife maybe? A lighter? Those things were small enough to hide and they would cut or burn tiny enough for no one else to see. Everyone punished their slaves for bad behavior but, it was considered impolite to do so in public and leave the marks for others to see.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the human but, Jake didn't understand why. When his hand finally came out of his jacket, the startled slave was more than surprised to see that he was holding a handkerchief up. Wordlessly tilting Jacob's head to the side to expose the bloody part of his lip, he gently wiped away the blood.

"_The bastard. The kind, handsome, charming and alluring bastard. It was positively enervating," _Jake thought, astonished.

The still wet blood came off easily tinting the immaculate white of the handkerchief as the vampire wiped gently leaving Jacob more then confused.

"_Why was a slave owner being so kind and thoughtful? To give him a false sense of security so that the beating Jacob was sure to get would hurt more?" _Jake thought, bitterly.

"You think too much, boy," his owner stated in a voice barely louder then a whisper.

Jacob felt his heart skip a beat as the vampire's cold and perfumed breath hit his nostrils. He was surprised to notice found himself leaning towards his golden eyed master. He managed to put himself together before his face actually touched him, blushing in embarrassment like a fucking girl while listening his owner soft laughed.

"_What the Hell does he mean with me thinking too much? What does he know about my thoughts?"_ he asked himself, intrigued.

"More than you know," the leech said, out of nowhere.

"_Weird."_

Mr. Cullen chuckled lightly, once again running his eyes up and down Jake's body, apparently delighted with his embarrassment. The young slave really didn't know what to do with the vampire's constant drooling. It was so disconcerting. It was well known that domestic slaves where very often used as sexual toys but, Jacob couldn't figure out if that was his master's intention or not; he was so mysterious.

Not that he could deny the vampire's advances if that was the case, since slaves didn't have any choice in that matter. Their bodies weren't theirs to preserve; their owners could take whatever they wanted with or without any type of permission. There were even punishments regulated by laws to disobeying slaves.

"So impatient. Another reason to be so perfect," his owner purred, leaning near his ear.

Jacob gasped at the pale creature's words. It was obvious he was toying with the slave, because a large smile danced in his lips as he watched with dark amusement as the human flushed an adorable pink color and Jacob wondered if he was really that transparent.

Despite the fact that the golden eyed godlike creature was unbelievably handsome and, the weird reactions Jacob's body had in his presence, he was still a slave owner. The idea of having sex with him made the young man's stomach twitch in a not excited way.

His owner's smile faltered then and he turned his back to the human on the floor to face the door. Jacob's breathing evened out and, he relaxed into the floor.

"This is our stop," Mr. Cullen announced. "Up."

His command was rough, not in that gentle voice that Jacob was getting used to and, for a brief moment, he feared having done something to displease his master. An angry owner was the last thing he needed. At least, that was what he tried to say to himself but, there was an incomprehensible heaviness in chest that made his throat tightening.

"Pick up my case," he ordered again, redressing his jacket that it had been sitting by the bench's arm.

Jacob hurried up from the floor, reaching over to grab the case. Turning around, he found Edward right behind him, nearly smacking into him again. Instantly lowering his eyes back down to the ground and, shyly pushing the briefcase, he offered it to the man in front of him.

"Thank you, Jacob," he said, gently, his low tone almost caressing Jake's skin.

The sudden mood change took him by surprise, making his heart pick up speed once again. Jake was beginning to hate having a fucking hot owner.

"Lets go," his voice was back to being hard and, commanding.

Jacob obeyed without reluctance, following him with his head down, always two steps behind him, making their status difference very clear, as it was customary. He tried to capture every part of the train station they were, though. He always pictured bigger cities as an explosion of colors, differences and unusual people.

An idealistic thought ran through his mind. If he was rich like his owner obviously was, he would live in a big city, maybe even New York, doing something to help people, especially slaves.

There was a shining car already waiting for them outside the station, with a uniformed man standing by its side with an open door. Mr. Cullen climbed up quietly, without even bother to look up the driver. Jacob felt bad for the guy. He was a little older than the Native man; his bronze collar, ostentatiously apparent over his white button down shirt.

A slave. Just like him.

As they drove to his master's house he could feel his scanning eyes scrutinizing his every reaction. He was sitting at his owner's feet once again, wondering where the Hell his master found a car that fit his legs. Mr. Cullen made that little laugh of his again, a sound incredibly alluring and, once again, his heart went crazy, though he didn't look up; he knew the vampire could hear the affect he had on him.

Soon the car slowed and Jacob could feel the gravel of a driveway crunch underneath the tires. From his spot on the floor he couldn't see where they were but, he knew from the way his master's gaze relaxed that they were at his new house.

The driver quickly opened the passenger's door and, the golden eyed vampire stepped out. Jacob waited until he was away from the car before stepping out because he didn't want to smack into him again.

"Edward!" a feminine voice called happily.

Jacob watched with interest as a beautiful woman with auburn hair and golden eyes, just like his owner's, flew at him, wrapping her arms around him,

"It's so good to see you," she finished.

Edward chuckled lightly, _that goddamned wonderful sound_, and hugged her back,

"I've missed you," he murmured into her hair, squeezing her a little.

"Now, now, Esme... Don't hog the boy," said a male that Jacob hadn't notice before.

How he managed to miss such a handsome man was beyond him. Maybe he was just too damn nervous. But, he had to admit, that blonde hair and golden eyes could mesmerize anyone.

Esme gave a pout and pulled away from his master, letting the other man swoop in and give him a manly hug,

"How have you been, son? How was the trip?" he asked, politely.

Jacob shivered a bit when he felt his owner's eyes on him, and then he heard a hearty laugh.

"Very good, then. I see," the male said with a smile, as he wrapped an arm around the female.

Jake could have sworn the vampire's smile looked embarrassed as he looked at the other two vampires.

"Yes, very good indeed, Carlisle. This is Jacob Black. Jacob, these are my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and, my mother, Mrs. Esme Cullen," he introduced them.

"Alice was really right, wasn't she?" his mother said, smiling delicately.

"How is everything? Are Alice and Jasper back already?" he asked, obviously changing the subject.

"They only beat you by a few hours," his father told his son.

Jacob was very surprised by his master's treatment to the couples. It was obvious that they weren't genetically related to him and, he knew that vampires had sires but, never parents. It was so foreign and human it threw him a little.

"I saw them for a few hours during my trip but, you know Alice; she can never focus on something for too long," Mr. Cullen smiled fondly as he talked about the female vampire.

"Well, let's get inside so you can see them. Tyler, park the car and retire to your room," Mrs. Cullen said as kindly as if she was addressing her son, turning towards the house, trusting the other to follow her.

The driver nodded and slipped back into the car before driving away, leaving a very confused Jacob behind. He had never seen anything like these vampires before.

"Come, boy," his master commanded as he headed towards the house.

The slave followed a little excited to see his new house, gasping at how huge it was. It was modern styled, with glassy walls and woody floors, capturing all the natural light and allowing its residents to see the beautiful forest surrounding it. He decided immediately that he liked it.

In the immense living room there was a magnificent black piano against one of the glassy walls. Three plush couches and one large chair were in a circle in the center of the room where four other vampires sat. On one couch was a huge bear like vampire with a happy dimpled smile; at his side was a beautiful blonde who looked annoyed to even have to be there in the first place. On the other couch was a pixie like vampire with short spiky hair with a curly haired man by her side with a very intense staring. They all had golden eyes.

"Oh, Edward, he's even better then what I had told you!" the pixie girl beamed and, the male laughed.

"Yes, even better then you told me, Alice," he agreed, quietly, his eyes dancing over Jacob's fine form, making the human's skin burn from his gaze. "And what about you? How's the girl?"

The little vampire and the male beside her looked down in between their feet at the same moment.

"She's wonderful. Exactly how I saw," she said.

Jacob hadn't noticed anyone else in the room but now he could see the girl sitting at the floor. It was Isabella, the girl that was sold in the auction before him. The female petted her affectionately on the head.

Mr. Cullen nodded, as he looked over the human girl, obviously uninterested. Jacob couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his face at his indifference to the girl. Isabella's gaze was to the floor but Jacob could tell that she was watching him just as he was watching her. She obviously recognized him.

"Down," his master commanded softly as he sat on one of the chairs. Jacob sat quickly, crossing his legs underneath himself, his gaze to the floor. The vampire curled a hand around Jacob's neck and his long index and thumb fingers played across Jake's tan skin and new collar. It was an amazing sensation.

The seven vampires talked about things Jacob didn't really care about; old friends and upcoming events. Emmett and his mate Rosalie were planning a big party, a custom party to be exact, though they weren't sure which past decade that wanted to pick yet, but all Jacob really paid attention to was the coolness of his owner's hand. He decided he didn't really like the blonde girl, though the huge male was rather entertaining.

Jasper and his mate Alice, who kept running her hands through Isabella's hair, were planning another trip soon. They wanted to see how some friends in Africa were getting along with the newest member of the coven and, he decided he rather liked the pixie vampire and her mate wasn't all that bad either, just a little stiff.

Carlisle and his mate Esme were happy to have their children back and were pleased with their quick returns. Esme wanted to take a family hunting trip soon and Carlisle agreed, setting the date. Two weeks from now. Jacob tried paying attention but then his owner's thumb was pressing small circles into the side of his neck. Before losing all coherent thoughts, he decided he liked both the parental figures of this odd family.

When the conversation started to make Jacob asleep, his owner stood, ordering him to follow.

"I'm going to show Jacob our room," he informed his family. "Come."

Jacob followed instantly, nervous. The golden eyed creature gracefully climbed the stairs and walked down a hallway towards the room at the end. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, waiting for Jake to do the same before closing the door.

"You'll be staying in my room," he said, his voice back to that gentle tone, making Jake's heart sputter because he had never heard of a slave staying in its master's room, "Your bed for the time being will be there."

Jacob looked over to the corner and saw a cot like bed. It was big enough for him and rather fluffy looking.

"When we are alone or in this room you may keep your gaze from the floor. You may also speak freely," he instructed him as he stepped closer to the confused human.

Jacob didn't understand. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, his owner was supposed to be cruel and Jake was supposed to be sleeping on the floor somewhere.

Mr. Cullen was close enough for his cold breathes to pass over Jacob down turned head.

"Look up Jacob," he commanded, sternly, sending a shiver through Jake's body.

For some confusing reason, that tone made his penis twitch. Jacob's head jerked up, and he came face to face with his owner and his pleased expression.

"Good boy," he praised quietly. "I know this is all rather different but, I want you to trust me, Jacob."

Jacob was trying very hard to concentrate on what his master was saying but, it was almost impossible since he was using the voice that made his knees weak.

"Y-Yes, sir," Jake replied, whispering.

He spoke wanting to make the vampire happy. He watched as his lips formed a crooked smile and he tried not to blush. It didn't work.

His owner closed the little space that was between them and wrapped his arms around the human's middle, burying his face into Jake's neck and inhaled deeply. Jacob stiffened.

"Relax, boy;" he commanded and, Jacob just stood there, way too confused to actually do anything else." You smell so good."

"Thank you, s-sir," Jacob response sounded more like a question, because he wasn't really sure what you say to that – the vampire's proximity had totally shut off his thought process – but, apparently it wasn't a bad answer because he smiled.

"Go to sleep Jacob," he nodded towards his slave's cot. "It's been a long day. You must be tired."

"Yes, sir," Jake said, a little firmer then before as his master pulled away.

He turned around towards his cot and, blushed when he felt his owner gaze on his ass. He heard him chuckling again – _that fucking sound_ – and, his blush only deepened as he lay down fully clothed. He hadn't been ordered otherwise and the idea of being uncovered was nerve wracking.

"By the way, from now on, call me Edward," the vampire said in the softest tone.

Jacob pulled the fluffy pillow under his head and the soft sheet over his suddenly way too tired body. He relaxed immediately but, didn't fall asleep until he heard the door close behind Edward. Despite how kind his owner was being, the young human was still hesitant.

Edward Cullen was still a vampire, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**4 – Fine Acquisition **

Bella never thought that slavery could be like that. From all the things she was taught in the training, she assumed life with vampire owners would be the worst thing she would endure. Yet she couldn't be happier. Since she left the auction house, a week ago, her life looked more and more like a fairy tale. If anyone had told her she would feel like that when she left the auction house, she would certainly cry biter tears.

They left the town where she was bought as soon as the business was closed. Later, she learned that Jasper couldn't stand being at crowded places, preferring smaller towns. Bella knew that Washington, where the fancier auction rooms were, was a big town but, she spent her whole life in a slave's training camp, in the country area, and, had only been transported there in a discreet closed truck, as it was the procedure, so she hadn't really seen the town.

Therefore, it was overwhelming to be walking down an overly populated street. Her owners explained kindly that they had parked the car two blocks away from the auction house so they would have to go down there. Pacing with her head down behind her new masters, as she was trained, she couldn't help but, notice curious eyes following them. She felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Her shyness had always been a problem during her training; her instructors even insinuated that she wouldn't be chosen to domestic labor; after all, sexual services were almost a demand on them. Due their constant disapproval she had already prepared herself to have her life slowly drained out of her body with the constant blood subtraction that slaves had to endure in the feeding farms. It was a pleasant surprise when she went to the auction house.

They got to the parking lot where there was a shining – and big – white SUV distinguished from the majority of darker vehicles parked there. Alice climbed in the back without looking behind.

Before she got the chance to do anything, a dark haired vampire appeared by her side, his expression hungry and, curious. Bella couldn't be sure, because she had been so damn sheltered but, she thought that he was looking at her with a hint of desire in his frightening red eyes, so different from the bright golden ones of her owners. Jasper stiffed and, Alice looked at him, apparently alarmed.

"Major Whitlock, what a pleasure to see you! It's so unusual to see any Cullen so far away from their habitat," he said without really looking at him; his eyes were fixed on Bella.

"Hello, Aro. I didn't expect to see you today. We were informed that you would be out of town," Jasper answered, neutrally.

"Yes. Business. I'm sure you understand. I never imagined I would see the day when your family would beat me in a biding. Fascinating," Aro said, a little too cheerful to sound sincere, with his eyes still fixed on Bella.

"I hadn't seen you in the auction," Alice murmured.

"Oh, that! I never do those little things by my own, dear. I'm a very busy man," Aro responded, startling Bella; she never thought vampires saw themselves as men or women.

"Get in," Jasper commanded, harshly, startling Bella.

He had been so kind before. She must have done something to displease him. She hated being so clumsy. She climbed on the car, floundering with the seat belt, mortified. She actually had to stop and, take a deep breath to do it right.

"Well, better luck next time, Aro. If you excuse us, it's getting late," the blond vampire said, dismissively.

"Of course. Give my regards to my good friend Carlisle. Tell him he's in debt of a visit," the red eyed vampire said, smiling.

"Of course. Good bye, Aro," Alice said.

Jasper entered the driver's seat too fast for human eyes to see and, simple drove away, leaving the other vampire male standing in the middle of the parking lot. Bella saw him, motionless, staring at the fast distancing car by the window.

But, the young slave woman couldn't worry about the mysterious vampire and, his evident interest on her masters; she was too busy trying to hide her tears. She couldn't help herself. It was too exhausting trying to please people that she didn't know, especially people as demanding as slaves owners. She was worried about never being good enough to be a satisfying slave.

A slave that wouldn't be punished every other day.

They rode in a vertiginously speed out of town, the velocity only adding to Bella's angst. She was terrified of high speed. Her father had taught her that it was very dangerous for humans.

"Bella, please, calm down. Your tension is driving me crazy," Jasper said, in a very gentle and, low tone; his southern accent even more evident, when they reached a road flanked by a dense green forest.

"I'm… I'm… s-sorry," she murmured, trying to contain her sobs.

"Pull over, Jazz," Alice said, delicately.

The tall vampire did as she requested, parking the car by the forest and, Alice was by her side, opening the door in an impossible speed.

"Bella, can you get out the car, please?" her female owner asked, very sweetly.

Bella knew she didn't need to ask nicely; she could just command her and, she would have to obey, so she felt an immense surge of affection for the short black haired creature standing outside her door. She stepped out the vehicle, diligently looking at the ground, her heart beating so loudly that she thought she wouldn't be able to hear whatever her masters wanted to say to her.

"Sweety, look at us," Jasper muttered.

She was aware that vampires had high speed but, she hadn't notice him coming to stand by Alice's side. She realized they were noiseless, too.

"Bella, you don't have to be scare. Nothing is going to happen to you now. We're going to do everything in our power to protect you," Alice said, curling her finger under Bella's chin and, tilting her head up.

She ran her finger over Bella's wet cheeks, her ghostly touch drying the tears that dropped, making that electrical current cross the brown haired human's body again.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, still caressing her face.

"I-I just… You… You're disappointed with me already and… and I know I'm very clumsy and…" she tried to explain but, Alice cut her off suddenly.

"You're perfect, my beautiful girl. You're everything I saw and, much more. We're waiting for a long time to have you by our side and, now that you're here, nothing can make us happier," she affirmed, smiling brightly.

Bella looked from her to Jasper, which nodded affirmatively during Alice's whole exposition, absolutely astonished. First due their approval. Second because she called her beautiful and, honestly, who could ever thing she was beautiful compared to their kind?

"You were waiting for me?" she asked, confused.

"Can you keep a secret?" Alice asked and, the girl nodded, vehemently. "Some vampires have special… gifts. Jasper can feel and, control other people emotions. I can see possibilities in the future. That's how I knew you would be sold today. I had saw six months ago and, honestly, it was a nightmare to wait this long."

"She wanted to simple go to the camp you were and, buy you right there," Jasper said, smiling.

"But, no, it's not allowed to do that. Stupid useless laws. As if vampires followed then. So we had to wait all this time. I can assure you, Bella, you're all we want in this moment," Alice said, leaning into her and planting a tender kiss in her right cheek.

And, Bella simple lost all her capacity to think. The only thing that mattered was the marvelous scent coming from Alice's skin and, the feeling of her lips. She couldn't explain why but, her stomach twisted and, she felt moist between her legs. It didn't help her situation that Jasper was running his fingers up and, down her arm. The sensations running through her body were maddening.

"So you can control my feelings?" she asked, partially to distract herself from the confuse signs her body was sending to her brain but, mostly, because a little doubt crossed her mind.

"No, I can control your emotions. I can't make you really feel anything. As soon as I leave your side, you would be back to your previous state of spirit," he explained. "I'm not trying to change how you're feeling right now because I want you to trust us but, it's really difficult. This gift is such a strong part of me that I do it without thinking, sometimes. Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"No. it's ok. I'm better now. Thank you for trusting me; I won't tell anybody," the young slave said, timidly.

"Good! I decided that I don't like seeing you sad," Jasper said, leaning down and, rubbing his noise very gently up and, down her neck in a sensual touch, making Bella's pussy twist and, get even more drenched. "Although, your eyes shining like this is one of the most beautiful things I ever saw."

"Agree," Alice added, pulling Jasper face out of Bella's neck and, kissing him fiercely.

The vision of that kiss was almost too much for Bella and, her body shivered with an unfamiliar desire. Their scents hit her noise with a force that made her knees weak.

"Can we go home now? I'm dying to show Bella her new room," Alice said in a husky tone, breaking the kiss.

"Yes," Jasper answered and, Bella noticed that his eyes weren't golden anymore.

They were pitching black. So did Alice's.

Alice climbed back on the car and, Jasper gave his hand to help his new slave to do the same. When she was comfortably seated, he ran his finger through her hair, leaning into her a little and, sighing contently.

"By the way, I'm not doing anything with you right now. What you're feeling is entirely yours. And, we're very glad about this," he whispered right below her ear, making her skin tickle, before closing her door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**5 – Chest Kissing **

The Cullen's house was incrusted in the middle of the lovely and green forest near the border of the rainy and sleepy town of Forks, Washington; a place well known for the cold weather. Even the summer couldn't be actually called hot, compared to other places.

So why the Hell was Jacob feeling so hot that he often joked to himself that he was living inside a boiling kettle?

He wiped the sweat from his face for the millionth time that day with the handkerchief that Edward had given to him – when he noticed his slave having a particularly sweaty day – smiling fondly to his little treasure. The young slave made sure to wash it diligently, although with a heavy heart because it would clean up the delicious lingering scent of its previous owner, before giving it back to his master, which looked at him with a condescending half smile on his beautiful features.

"Keep it, boy. It's yours," the vampire murmured, a hint of some emotion that Jake couldn't quite place crossing his eyes.

It was a surprise for him to be presented with such a rich and delicate thing. For anyone else it could be only a mere piece of tissue but, for Jacob, its immaculate white soft perfection meant much more. He had never been presented with anything in his whole life. Slaves just didn't celebrate Christmas, or birthdays, or anything else that was, a long time ago, considered worth of exchanging gifts nor were allowed to care enough for someone to risk being punished for such a waste of time. He was stunned and, still didn't understand the kindness but, he was grateful.

It had been three days since Jacob was brought to the Cullen Manor and despite the reason he was there, he liked it. He discovered a lot of things about the Cullens that were absolutely unthinkable when referring to vampires. One of the oddest of them was that they considered themselves as a family, not a clan or a coven. And they were nice. They treated him with more kindness and respect than anyone else he had ever known, or anyone that he could remember.

Edward's "parents" had put him to work and, he was happy for it; he had always liked working with his hands. Plus, it gave him some excuse to be away from the disconcerting presence of his gorgeous owner.

Edward still didn't stop with the touching. Always, always, _always _touching. Edward would touch him whenever he could; whenever they were close enough. He understood Edward wanting to claim what was his but, he just wished the leech would do it already and, put Jacob out of his misery.

At that particular moment, Jacob was fixing a squeaky door hinge that had come loose in the kitchen while he mused about this weird feeling he was having lately. Something that made Jacob wake up in cold sweat at night; something that put him thrashing in the night with dreadful dreams of creatures chasing after him. He didn't know what it was but, _something _was threatening to explode all over the place.

Part of his worries was that he could tell his owner was getting a little frustrated with him. Edward just wanted Jake to talk to him; he kept insisting that he should look up and faces him, kept trying to bring some topic that would make him really talking instead of answering his questions with monosyllables. But that was such a big taboo in his slavery training that he simply didn't know how to break the habit. He was taught since childhood that those kinds of things could mean punishment of all sorts. In extreme cases, even death.

He couldn't help but noticed how Tyler, Carlisle and Esme's slave, didn't stare at the floor when he walked around, really envying the way he kept his head and eyes always up and, looking into people's eyes, like he wasn't afraid of consequences. It was fucking weird.

It was beyond his comprehension how Bella had managed to adjust so easily with her owners' demands to act like that was in fact her home, not just the place where she was serving as a lower being. She certainly didn't hesitate at looking right at Alice and Jasper's eyes. In fact, she seemed to want to do it more and more.

But, he couldn't help it. Not looking at someone who was above you in the social status quo was one of the cardinal rules of being a slave. Bella had been trying to help him with the task, although she got exasperated with his stubbornness to accept Edward's gentleness from time to time.

They really got along well together, despite the fact they were completely opposite, maybe due the little detail of having the same origin, of having been bought in the same auction room; one simply couldn't ignore that bond. She was quite and clumsy and, Jake was loud, surprisingly graceful for someone so big and, quick enough to catch her.

Of course, he was only loud around her; she was his equal and, could relate with his apprehension with their odd situation. They quickly became confidents; his easy smile making her feel comfortable and, her timidity making him want to protect her.

She had told him about how much she feared to be sent to a "feeding farm", how shocked she had been when they choose her to be a domestic slave due her non existed beauty, which made him laugh because she had no clue how impressively beautiful she was. She told him about the day her father was sold and, the way he kissed her cheek so sweetly for the last time.

And she told him, with the most dreamily expression, how much she liked Alice and Jasper. He suspected she was completely infatuated with her masters; he just knew there was more going on between her and her owners but, he kept his deductions for himself, thinking that she would open up when she felt the time was right.

Jacob told her about the faint memories of his father and sisters, how he spent nights awake, in the dark communal room, laying in a hard minuscule bed, hearing the horrific narratives the guards told each other about the "feeding farms" or sadomasochist slave owners when they thought no one was up. How much he liked the fresh scent of the woods and, how much he liked running at full speed.

He told her about the weird things Edward did, the way he looked at him and, smiled contently, the way he didn't seem to get tired of touching him and, the peculiar sensations running through Jacob's body every time they touched, making her giggle and calling him a silly idiot, which only added to his puzzlement.

The young man was so caught up in his deep thoughts that he didn't hear his approach until his sweet scent filled his nostrils – or maybe it was due his incredible capacity of silent walking. Either way, his voice sounded right behind him.

"Was it that bad?" Edward's whisper was filled with some kind of sadness that made Jacob's heart heavy for a moment.

"W-What?" was his cleaver answer.

His back was still to the golden eyed beautiful creature; he was so surprised by his presence that froze in place.

"_Hell, you can't even form a full sentence in front of him, idiot,"_ he berated to himself.

Ignoring his slave's internal battle, Edward put his arms around him, burying his face in his broad and muscular back, taking in his woodsy scent – the best aroma in the whole world. Despite the coldness of his skin, his touch never failed to sent Jacob's body in some mysterious fire that made his entire being heat up.

"Was it that bad in the camps?" the vampire repeated.

"I-I… How did… did you…?" the taller man stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, my precious boy. So sorry for everything you went through until now. I wish I could have been there for you. Things could be so different if I had known it before," he said, enigmatically, placing a light kiss on Jacob's shoulder.

Even over his shirt's fabric, that kiss felt like fucking Heaven.

Edward motioned very gently for his slave to turn and face him, curling his finger under his chin when his eyes dropped to the floor as they usually did and, forcing his dark brown eyes to look into his liquid amber's ones, his arms still lingering at the dark skinned boy's waist.

"You never have to worry about that again, Jacob. I'll never allow anyone to harm you in any way," he affirmed, combing his hair with his long, slender, pale fingers, which made the youngest man almost purr, earning a bright smile from his owner. "Good boy."

_Holy cow._

How could he reduce Jacob to a puddle just by saying those two words? The teenager had always thought someone saying 'good boy' to him would be degrading – like he was a dog – but, in Edward's lips, it sounded like he had just found the fucking cure for cancer. His cold skin felt unbelievably nice against Jacob's heated one while he leaned on him, resting his head in the slave's chest, right above his heart and sighing happily.

"The sound of your heart is so calming. It makes me know that you're real."

Edward planted another kiss at his chest, above his heart, then another a little up and yet one more until Jacob felt he was tracing a path to his neck that would, ultimately, lead to his mouth and, he just lost it. His knees got weak and, he felt that he could fall to the ground if his master wasn't sustaining him with his strong arms. His body was on fire; he could feel his face coloring with the force of an unfamiliar desire. He wrapped his arms around Edward, telling himself that he was keeping himself up but, they both knew he didn't need to hold him so tightly for that.

"So responsive," Edward breathed, reminding Jacob that he said the same at the train when they came from the auction house.

That triggered some resemblance of clarity on the slave's lust fogged mind and, he quickly formed a question, mostly to avoid his undoing under his master's lips.

"S-Sir, how… how do… you always seem to know… what is on my mind?" he asked, weakly, almost inaudible; it was so hard to concentrate on talking instead of surrendering to Edward's claim.

"You're such a smart boy, Jacob. I'm sure you already know the answer," his owner responded, not even bothering to stop with his little project.

"No-no, s-sir. I really don't."

The vampire sighed, seeming disappointed and, lifted his head to look at the handsome boy's eyes.

"Jacob, please, I already talked to you about this formal treatment. Stop calling me sir," he murmured, looking really upset. "The rumors are truth. There are some vampires that have special abilities. Some of the members of my family have them. I, for instance, am capable of read the minds of people close to me. But, you already knew that."

"I-I didn't. I just thought about it," he tried to explain, feeling his cheeks burning even hotter.

"I know that Bella told you about Alice and Jasper," Edward tapped his temple. "And that you're thinking about me since them. I didn't say anything because I knew you would figure it out eventually and, that you wouldn't tell anybody. I trust you, my Jacob."

A ridiculous sense of pride washed furiously over Jacob's mind. Whether it was due Edward's proclamation of trust or him considering that the young man was smart, he couldn't tell. It didn't help his case that the vampire's words kept replaying on his mind.

"_My Jacob. My Jacob. My Jacob…"_

"_Stop it. Of course he would call you this way. You are his. His slave, he owns you,"_ he chanted in his head.

His owner chuckled lightly.

"You should be proud of yourself, my beautiful boy. I know I am."

His lips were over Jacob's before he even got the chance of a reply and, the world around him exploded. It was the ultimate pleasure. The softness of its silky touch was almost unbearable. An agonizing hunger overtook the boy's mind and body and, he tangled his hands on Edward's hair, whimpering in bliss, holding on it so tightly that it would hurt his owner if he was a human. He couldn't form any coherent thought. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of those lips. His cock twisted painfully, demanding attention.

But, the moment was so brief that one could think Jacob had imagined it. Because as soon as they touched, Edward stiffed and turned his head, almost in synchrony with Carlisle's entrance.

"Son, I'm sorry to interrupt but, I was thinking if you could make me company since we both need to go hunting," his father said.

Funny. Carlisle was always so calm and reserved but, at that moment, a shadow of anxiety was darkening his expression. It was possible that he was upset about what he just saw? After all, he just caught his son kissing other male. His owner's tension almost convinced Jacob that he had guessed right.

"Of course, Carlisle. You don't need to wait up for me, Jacob. It might take long."

With that he gave a chaste kiss on the slave's lips and, followed his father outside, disappearing rapidly between the dense forest, leaving a flushed and frustrated Jacob behind.

**A/N: Does anyone else hate Fanfiction(dot)net as much as I do? I simply couldn't log me in to update. Uuuuuuuurgh. **

**I wanted to thank all of you that review this story. But, I still don't know if I'm doing okay. Can you, please, say what you think?**

'**Til the next chapter, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**6 – Bathtub **

The quietness in the room was relaxing and its pale walls somehow capturing the greenish atmosphere of the woods that it was possible to see through the glassy wall were comforting. Jasper always loved to spend afternoons like that, reading in the mansion's library – when he wasn't hunting – basking in the happiness of having Alice's company. That happiness increased exponentially with the addiction of Bella.

That particular room was the Cullens' favorite; they loved to be there, especially when all the family gathered to chat, read or simply spend time together. It was such an endearing practice; they made a point to be as close as possible and, really enjoyed doing it. Jasper appreciated the bond since he didn't exactly remember his time with his human family.

They also always tried to include the slaves in the conversation, which was unheard of but, the Cullens never really cared about gossip; they knew who they were and, how they wanted to spend eternity. The blond vampire could sense Bella's satisfaction when someone directed her; she really felt like she belonged there. She felt like she was, finally, part of a family.

Her masters were very pleased to find that she had discovered a real interest in books, especially old novels. When they took her to a bookstore and, bought her all Jane Austen's books they could find she had blush that lovely shade of pink that Jasper loved so much and, her eyes watered. It didn't upset him this time, though, because he knew those were happy tears.

Her male owner was delighted to divide his passion over civil war books and history with her. She listened intently when he confessed he liked them because they reflected a romantic time, where things weren't so complicate and, a man had to earn his honor.

He could feel her sorrow for him when he told her about the war that made their world how it was in the current days, in a particular day they were alone in the library, Bella sitting at the floor beside his legs as usual, bent over a book; Alice always said that the look of sadness in his eyes whenever he talked about that brutal war was heartbroken.

He didn't even know why he started to talk about it; it just came out. He told her how he was transformed into a newborn vampire by a low ranked officer, Maria, which wanted to prove her value and, be promoted. How she tricked him to work with her for decades, granting her victory in many battles until the day he could no longer bear their victims suffering and, abandoned the war. By then, it was almost over and the vampire's victory was certain, therefore, their superiors didn't have a problem with his dismissal. By the time he finished his horror tale, tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"Don't feel bad, darling. This is over now, especially after I found Alice. And now, we have you. I couldn't be happier," he affirmed, smiling gently and, drying her tears with his fingers.

Bella didn't quite understand why he said that but, she felt immensely happy for it. Alice came through the door without knocking as always; she was always in the right place at the right time.

"I can tell that somebody is feeling down here, isn't it?" she said, cheerfully, looking down at Bella. "And I know just the perfect way to cheer you up. Come on, Jazz."

The light that entered the room had long gone but, Bella hadn't notice, entertained in her owner's tales of bravery and lost. They were there for hours. No wonder Jacob had brought her sandwiches at some point.

She took both of them by the hand, heading to the couple's bedroom in the third floor – Bella's was in the second floor, besides Tyler's and, Jacob slept in his master's bedroom. But, it was just a temporary arrangement, according to Alice. Somehow Bella thought that she wasn't referring to Jacob when she said that.

Her owners' bedroom was huge. Actually, Bella always thought it wasn't just a bedroom, since there was three rooms there: the master bedroom, with a king size bed full of soft pillows in the middle, a walk in closet stocked with a quantity of clothes and shoes, both feminine and masculine, that the young slave was sure no one could use them all in a lifetime and, a bathroom with a fancy bathtub that turned into hydro massage depending on which buttons were pressed.

And that was Alice's final destination.

"Nothing is more revitalizing than a good bath and, today we're going to spoil rotten, Bella," the female announced while filling the tub.

"Alice, she isn't ready yet," Jasper whispered in that low, rapid tone only vampires were able to hear.

"Trust me, my love," she replied in the same hushed voice.

"What is… is…?" the girl tried to say, confused but, Alice was already ahead of her.

"Come, Bella, take off your clothes."

"But, Alice…" she hesitated, finally understanding her owner's intend and, blushing scarlet, suddenly very self conscious.

Suddenly, she felt very at ease and, all her anxiety left her body. She turned her head slightly and looked at Jasper's clear golden eyes and, he smiled at her softly.

"It's okay, my beauty. You'll feel so much better," he reassured her.

She looked at both of them and, like magic, her insecurities went away. They made her feel so secure since day one, made her feel so wanted and beautiful. Suddenly, the idea of being naked and, soaped before them was very appealing.

It made her feel so… sexy?

She never felt sexy before; she didn't even know how to do it but, an irresistible will to please her masters took over her and, she decided that she could do it.

She reached for the hem of her shirt but, Alice's hands stopped her, gently pushing it down to her sides. Silently, Jasper replaced her hands and proceeded to pull her shirt up slowly, taking his time to appreciate every inch of her progressively naked skin.

Alice took the straps of her bra and, fetching them down her shoulders, embracing her to get access to the fastening on her back, which brought her face only inches above the slave's breasts. Her cold breath sent shivers through the young girl's body and, she closed her eyes unconsciously, surrendering to the sensation.

Jasper tugged her pants down, his body following the descendent movement, ghosting over hers, without really touching it; she only could feel his presence. His proximity – their proximity – was extremely erotic.

"Take off your panties, Bella," Alice commanded, her voice expressing the same lust her slave felt.

The human didn't understand why she requested that but, as soon as the words left the pixie like vampire's lips, a heat rose in her body. The single thought of taking her panties under the dominance of those two inhumanly beautiful creatures made her stomach clench and, she felt an involuntary surge of wetness in her pussy. In a moment of boldness, she turned her whole body to Jasper, looking right at his eyes while hooking her fingers in her panties and, taking it down, all the while making a point to expose herself for the female behind her.

She felt so alive, sensual and naughty. She felt like a woman.

And Jasper felt it, too. Her arousal making his already very prominent erection almost painful. He didn't need to look at his wife to know she felt the same. The lust was all around the three of them. But, he looked at her mate anyway, because he needed to make sure they could handle that; he needed to know they were still waiting and, giving their girl the time they agreed she needed until anything happened, until they could satisfy the hunger that was getting higher at each passing day.

And most of all, he needed the assurance that he wouldn't hurt her. She was so fragile and breakable. A simple distraction in the heat of the moment could take their preciosity from them.

His wife very deliberately took Bella's hand and, guided her to the tub, where the young slave lay, being engulfed by the warm water and, sighing sweetly. Alice leaned onto him, kissing his neck right below his ear.

"Relax. We're still waiting. Just follow my lead," she said just for his ears.

The black haired female gave him a bottle of strawberry scented liquid soap, motioning him to her feet and, he obligated, pouring some in his palms and, massaging her feet with the substance. The feeling of his expert hands lessening some point's tension was indescribably renovating and, the girl sighing dreamily, sounding stimulated and sensual. Fucking delicious sound.

Meanwhile, Alice was occupied washing her hair, massaging her scalp with a sensual vigor, also making pleasured little noises, appreciating the sight of Bella's hardening nipples. She smiled to herself, thinking in all the naughty things she could – and eventually would – do with those pink points of delight.

Bella was totally taken by the instinctual nature of her body's response to her masters' actions. Her pussy was aching with an unfamiliar tingle and, a sudden desire to rub it up and down grew in her mind but, he restrained it, because – honestly – she didn't know what that will mean. Also, she was so afraid of her owners' reaction and, she couldn't take the risk of making them stop.

_Oh, please, don't stop!_

The blond vampire squeezed a generous amount of the perfumed liquid in a sponge and, started to rub it very delicately in small circles up and down her legs, spending a long time in the back of the young slave's knee. When he touched it the first time, Bella whimpered like a slut, blushing furiously due her lack of control.

_Holy shit!_

She never thought that that could be such an arousing spot. He pressed it over and over, each time faster and, she couldn't hold it. She started contorting her body a little, trying not to break contact with his magical hands, moaning and panting. Suddenly, an electrical shiver ran through her body and, she relaxed instantly.

"Fuck!" she swore, incapable to contain herself.

Her masters were marveled with her sensitive skin. Alice actually stopped to wash her hair to admire her orgasm, her own pussy drenched, smiling at her husband appreciatively. He would so have to do that to her later.

He returned her smile with pitch black eyes, stopping his ministration to adjust slightly his pulsing member on his denims, torn between the will to continue pleasuring the whimpering girl in that sinful bathtub and, taking his wife right there, hard and fast, to satisfy his carnal hunger.

"How are you feeling now, little Bella? Relaxed already?" Jasper whispered, huskily, leaning into her, right below her ear.

"Y-Yes," she answered, trembling, not trusting her voice to elaborate.

"Good, that's good, darling. Did you like that?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded eagerly, incapable to say that she thought it was fucking awesome.

"Tell us, Bella. Tell us how much you like it," her blond master ordered.

"I-I… I loved it! No one ever… bath me before… besides when I was an infant. I… I…" she couldn't put words on what she was feeling.

"Yes, darling, tell us," the brunette vampire incited.

And then, she did something that made the flushed slave moan loudly in pleasure. She licked her neck.

"I want… I want more," she begged, not caring if she was acting like a whore.

The golden eyed woman smiled brightly. But her eyes went still for a moment, almost as if she was lost in a distant memory. It was so brief that the younger woman thought it was her imagination. The female vampire pulled the girl into a sitting position and, poured soap on her hands, spreading it on Bella's stomach, while her husband took care of her back.

"And more you'll have, lovely girl, we promise. But for now, let's finish this bath and, put in the bed. It's been a long day," she said, languidly, her desire barely hidden behind her calm face.

"Okay," the slave resigned, disappointed.

The bath finished quickly after that, with Alice taking care of towering her and, dressing her in a silky robe. Jasper bided good night, kissing the back of her hand very gently and, went to the bedroom, in an unexpected hurry. But, Bella was so engrossed in a fog of satisfaction and lust that she barely noticed.

The petite vampire took her in her arms rapidly and, ran to her bedroom in inhuman speed, depositing the shaky brunette in her bed carefully, kissing her forehead and, leaving. The effect of her orgasm and, the wild emotions she experimented weighted her conscience and, soon she was sound asleep.

When Alice entered her bedroom, she was attacked by a very hungry – and very naked – male that threw her against the wall, shredding her clothes to pieces. She didn't even have time to react before he turned her body, pressing her breast on the cold wall with the full weight of his body, his massive erection poking her ass checks roughly, making her already very wet core beg for it.

"That was such a naughty thing to do, my little vixen. Do you know how much I had to hold on to not go insane with desire?" he accused, menacingly.

"By the feel on my butt, I have a pretty good idea," she replied, teasingly.

"So now you're going to pay for being such a bad girl," he said.

Holding her left leg up for better access, he entered her roughly and fast, with all the impetuosity of vampire nature, his desire increased by hers. They needed that; they needed to relieve the unbearable tension of touching their slave without really being able to enjoy it.

"Yes… Oh, fuck… Right there, baby… Make me come… Fuck me like you want to fuck Bella," the female implored while he thrust wildly into her.

"Fucking good!" he yelled, speeding up his pace, knowing that it wouldn't take long for his release; he was too far gone in need to make it last.

"FUCK!" she cried, come violently.

"Naughty whore!" he hissed under her ear, filling her pussy with his load while he came in spasms.

She started to laugh like a drunken woman after a good fuck, followed by him.

"That was fantastic! I can't wait for the time we can do this with her," he said, panting.

"Well, fantastic won't actually describe, believe me," she replied.

"Oh, I believe you. After all, no one in sane conscience bets against Alice in this house," he teased. "Now, to the bed. I didn't finish punishing you."

**A/N: Okay, before anyone say it's impossible for someone to have an orgasm only by stimulating knees I have to say that you wouldn't believe in the things that could make a hormonal virgin teenager to orgasm. Trust me, been there, done that. **

**I also wanted to say how much I appreciated the response I have for the last chapter. I never had so many reviews before. And as always, please tell me if I'm going in a good path with the story. **

**See you soon, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**7 – Blind Spot**

The room was spinning while he struggled to regain his ground. Even though vampires didn't pass out, Edward caught himself holding onto a chair to support his own weight. It was impossible. He wouldn't accept that, it was a mistake.

"What do you mean you can't see him anymore?" he hissed at his sister, his vampire's instincts taking over his mind, already fighting to preserve what was his.

Alice just shook her head, unaffected by his anger. She knew him way too well to fear his fits.

"I don't know, Edward; I'm only telling you what's happening. Every time I try to look into his future is like a fog take over my sight," she said, objectively. Then, she digressed, almost to herself. "I can't see yours, either, but, only when it refers to him."

Edward started to pace in front of the couch his unhelpful sister was sitting on, his thoughts frantically searching for another answer. Not the one he knew. The black haired female just let him take his frustration out on the expensive caramel rug that Esme had bought in her last trip to New York to decorate the living room's floor. Finally, he sat by her side, sighing sadly.

"Alice, it can't be right. When you can't see a person that usually means..." Edward paused, feeling the full weight of the word sinking in his chest; he couldn't find the courage to say it out loud, so he just whispered. "Death."

The word lingered between them for a second, his expression a mask of despair, his sister's heart aching for him.

"You're overreacting, as usual. You don't see me freaking out because you can't hear Bella's thoughts, do you?" she argued, trying to cheer him up.

"Because you can still see her future!" he half yelled, frustration transforming in anger at her lack of empathy.

"My ability's as fallible as yours, obviously," she snapped back.

"My ability isn't fallible. Bella's the only person I can't hear. Her mind works in a different frequency than the rest of the world, we already discussed that," the bronze haired man retorted.

"Yes, we did," the short vampire sighed, smoothing the skirt of her blue dress, her eyes unfocused briefly, as if looking for answers in the future. Edward growled, seeing the mist in her mind. "Look, Edward, it happened before, remember? I couldn't see shape-shifters and, we all know they were pretty much alive. Since they hadn't been around for generations, we didn't spend much time thinking about this but, we know that I can't see them because I never was one. I bet I wouldn't be able to see werewolves' futures if I meet them, too. Maybe Jacob has some different gene, like them."

The werewolves had died out around the eighteenth century. Shape-shifters slowly disappeared during the Great War and, everyone took for granted that they were extinct. Vampires couldn't have anyone getting in the way of world domination.

"He can't die, Alice," the tall vampire muted, miserably. "I just found him; we didn't have any time. He's barely opening up as it is and, I'm already in the verge of losing him? Why? Why now? Can't you, at least, see where the threat is?"

Edward was begging and, wasn't ashamed of it. Nothing was more important than his boy's safety. He rubbed roughly his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was going to lose Jacob already. He _wouldn't_ lose Jacob. His sister shook her head in negative.

"I won't let it happen. Even if I have to lock him up to make sure he's safe."

Alice sighed again, nodding. She knew that wasn't the best moment to talk with her brother about trying to solve the mystery of the young man's immunity to her power. It was strange, because she was so connected to Edward that she could almost feel what he felt most of the times but, in that particular matter, she wasn't worried. Her vision could be foggy but, something in her instincts told her that the boy was safe. Anyway, it was impossible to argue with her younger brother when he was like that.

"I can be wrong. You know how my visions can change. Maybe there's nothing decided in his future, yet. You said yourself that he's still not ready to trust you," she reminded him.

Edward nodded, though he wasn't really listening. His mind was full with Jacob's image; he needed to see him, needed to touch his slave, to hear his strong heart beating, to know he was real and was there, unharmed.

"Can you call Bella and, tell her to get him, please?"

Alice rose gracefully from her place on the couch and, floated to the door of the living room, wordlessly.

"Bella, dear," she called, calmly, her musical voice reaching all around the house.

Edward smiled as he heard the obvious affection in Alice's voice when she said her name. He was sincerely happy for her sister and his brother.

The girl was in front of her almost immediately, a smile in her pink lips, timidly looking up at her owner's face. She looked so comfortable and happy around Alice that Edward felt a little pang of jealous.

"_How Alice and Jasper had managed to break her training of staring at the floor so quickly?"_ he thought, bitterly. He wanted nothing more than see that same expression on his boy's face.

"Can you tell Jacob that Edward needs to talk to him, please?" the golden eyed pixie commanded softly, running a gentle hand down Bella's face.

The young slave practically purred at the touch before nodding and, walking – clumsily as ever – towards the kitchen. Edward smiled tenderly, despite his worries, thinking that he didn't have to hear the girl's thoughts to know Alice's touch was responsible for the increasing on her lack of balance.

"Jake, Edward wants you," the brunette announced as soon as she entered the kitchen, giggling.

She was staring at his back but, she could tell that he rolled his eyes at her suggestive way to pass the message.

"Shut up, Bells," he ordered, laughing as he rose from below the sink, where he was fixing a pipe.

He tried to act normal while walking over to Bella but, he could already feel his stomach twitching in anxiety. Ever since that fucking kiss, every time Edward was mentioned his body shivered, like if a million butterflies were flying over his skin.

"Every time I look at you, I feel shorter. How can you grow so fast, Jake?" his friend asked, struggling to look up at him without hurting her neck.

Jacob had always been taller than anyone else she knew but, he seemed to be growing more and more lately. The boy looked at his feet as if he could see how much he had grown before shrugging.

"I don't know. People say that a person can grow until eighteen years old, depending of feeding habits and other stuff and, I'm only seventeen, eating very well, so…" he told her, nonchalantly, and smiled widely, before following her to the living room.

He managed to keep his eyes up until he walked into the room where Edward waited for him, looking like a Greek statue. His face was unreadable and stony. He looked unbelievably handsome and, somehow, lethal.

"Sir," Jacob greeted, quietly, his head bowing towards the ground, instantly criticizing himself for slipping once again.

He knew his master hated the habit of not looking at him and, the formal treatment but, it was too deeply entrenched in his mind to just stop. He was trying, really was but, it was just so hard to fight everything he had learned. He wished he could do better just to make Edward happy. Only because he was his owner, though, as he kept telling himself. Nothing more.

"Thank you, Bella," the pale man said, dismissing the young girl.

Bella gave him a small smile and, Jacob inwardly frowned at how easily she had adapted to the kindness of the Cullens. She could even look her masters in the eye, something unthinkable for him. Edward's eyes had the power to turn his mind absolutely blank.

"_Why couldn't he do that? Why couldn't he be as confident as Bella around these unusual vampires?" _was the thought that tormented him since day one.

He felt his owner come closer before he actually saw him, his proximity raising goosebumps in the younger man's skin, the memory of his lips still fresh on his mind. Edward's cold hands touching his face felt particularly amazing lately with the constant hot flashes he was having.

"Come," his master ordered, softly, his breathe fucking _caress_ the side of the slave's face.

Shivering, he felt his face getting hotter, deeply embarrassed at the sight of Edward's smirk. _The bastard._ He knew very well what was in Jacob's mind. The slave wished to have some kind of trick to preserve his private thoughts. It would never happen, though. Edward simply couldn't bear not knowing what was in his mind.

The younger man quietly followed his master up the stairs, fascinated with the way Edward walked; it was beautiful in a way he didn't quite understand. The vampire moved somehow resembling a mountain lion, gracious and precise. Hell, the damn leech looked beautiful whatever _he fucking did__ anything._ Jacob would never admit that out loud, though.

The tan boy walked into Edward's room, where the cot he used as bed still sat against the wall, while his master's huge extravagant canopy bed dominate the center of the room. He couldn't figure out why a vampire had a bed after all. It's not like they slept on one, anyways. Then, he thought of all the otherthings that beds were used for, blushing purple at his trail of thoughts.

"Look at me, Jake. You know I hate when you don't," the older man asked, gently.

They were so close to each other that Jacob could feel the coldness irradiating from him. His owner put his left hand over his cheek, lightly forcing his face up and, the slave tried hard not to lean into his touch. Even though he was a slave, the boy wanted to have some dignity. It was very difficult, because his velvet cold fingers felt so good against his skin,

"Do you feel all right, boy? Your skin feels so hot, like a fever," Edward said, his forehead wrinkling.

"_It's that it?"_ he thought, alarmed. _"Does he has some kind of disease and, is dying like I was when Carlisle found me?"_

But, his Jacob couldn't possibly die of illness. His father was a doctor, the best one. There was no way he wouldn't find a way to cure him.

"I feel fine, sir," he answered but, then he remembered and, stuttered, "E-Edward. Sorry."

His eyes automatically diverged from the handsome face in front of him, landing on the nearest wall. He heard the frustrated growl his master made and, felt bad instantly, so he forced his eyes to go back to his face but, he ended up staring at the vampire's lips – those damn lips – and, the heat was again creeping through his cheeks.

His master's amazing golden eyes softened, his lips twitching up slightly, and the teenager felt his own lips stretching a little. It was a lost battle; between those incredible eyes and, those tempting lips, he was a goner, all he wanted was to feel the same bliss he felt in the kitchen. But, he couldn't expect to have any pleasure again; he wasn't Edward's equal. He could only accept what was given to him.

Wordlessly, the vampire put his muscled arms around Jacob's torso, his hands tracing a cold path all the way from his back to his hips, pulling him softly to his own body until they were pressed to each other. Unintentionally, the human let out a content sigh, his burning skin cooling under his master's touch, his heart beating faster and, his head spinning pleasantly.

"I'll ask Carlisle to check on you, anyway. Just to make sure," he murmured, obviously worried.

For a moment, the black haired boy felt a silly happiness at his owner's display of concern, an unfamiliar feeling swelling his whole being, a warmness spreading through his body reddening his cheeks. And, he wondered if that was what people said about falling in love. Then, he remembered that he wasn't allowed to fall in love. Especially with Edward, _a slave owner __bloodsucker__. _

Edward felt like being punched in the stomach while hearing Jacob's last thought. He tried to suppress the infinity sadness that took over him, clutching to his hope to break his boy's barriers. Alice had told him it wouldn't be easy at first but, she also said that she never had a vision in which he seemed so happy. So he kept going on, trusting in a better tomorrow. After all, no one bets against Alice.

"I love when you blush for me," the stony like creature affirmed, smiling in that crocked way that looked hot as Hell.

That was when the teenager realized that he was staring at his master's lips again. The shorter man tilted his head slightly up, leaning closer and, Jacob noticed his eyes darkening before he pressed their lips together, walking backwards and, dragging the slave with him until he got trapped between the wall and the boy.

The human never had kissed anyone before his owner. There was a severe vigilance in the training camps to insure the slaves' virginity; the prize for the ones intact was higher. Sometimes, there were people that dare to defy that unwritten law but, the punishment was so cruel that Jacob couldn't imagine a good reason to do it.

That was before. He never imagined that kissing could ever feel so good, so intense. _It was __fucking wonderful._ It made his body feels hot and cold at the same time and, an electrical current ran through his every vein. He could feel his dick hardening under his denim.

Suddenly, Edward pushed his tongue over the boy's lips, demanding passage and, at his submission, it was in his mouth and, everything got better.

Edward tasted like everything sweet and good. It became instantly Jacob's new favorite flavor in the whole damn world; he never wanted the kiss to end. His master, obviously, was skilled at this whole tongue thing. Jacob, obviously, wasn't. He tried, though, following his lead and, pressing even closer at his marble body. The vampire smiled in the kiss, holding his slave's hips firmly and, rocking his own over it.

The contact made Jake understand that the kiss was having a similar effect on the dominant man's body. Their cocks were touching each other over the fabric of their pants. It was the single most erotic thing that Jake ever experienced. Edward released his slave's mouth, allowing him to breath but, attacked his neck, biting it even so gently, sucking and licking it and, Jake couldn't help but, hold onto him even tighter; he wanted to get lost in the vampire's body.

He felt so good with his owner devouring his neck that he started to wonder if his hard skin would taste as good as his mouth. Following the movement of his master's cock over his, an obscene thought crossed his mind: how his cock would taste like.

He couldn't help it; he wanted to taste everything Edward. He actually imagined himself falling to his knees and, getting rid of the barrier his pants represented. He would never do that, though.

Unless...

"Down," his owner commanded, rashly.

The young slave eagerly dropped down to his knees, his hands still on the other man's hips; he simply didn't want to lose contact with the delicious coldness of the gorgeous vampire. For an endlessly instant, he just stared at the bulge his owner's erection formed in the front of his pants, fascinated. The sight was almost hypnotic.

Then, the bronze haired man took the boy's right hand off his hips and, guided it to cup his cock, which Jake gladly obligated. He didn't exactly know what to do but, he was so excited to feel it under his palm that he started to explore it, rubbing the length over the fabric up and down, feeling his own cock twitching under his pants, begging for freedom.

"Yes!" Edward hissed, lustfully, observing his boy caressing his intimacy.

His owner's good response endorsed Jake's courage and, with nervous hands, he reached to unbutton Edward's pants. He fumbled with it for a while but, it wasn't exactly working. A cold hand cupped the side of his neck, pulling his face urgently and, the dark skinned man practically ripped the offending fabric off, throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed.

A sudden nervousness robbed the boy's courage, though. That was just one more thing he had never done before. The fear to disappoint his master once again sank into him. His inexperience was all he could think about as he looked at the large prominence displayed under black boxers with wide eyes and watering mouth. He was kind of regretting his boldness, lost between his desire and his low self esteem. His neck was squeezed gently and, Jacob looked up, meeting kind, shining eyes and, a smile way too gentle for a moment like that.

"It'll be good, my beautiful, wonderful boy. It'll be good because it'll be you, Jacob. Feel it," Edward said, his hand over Jacob's, making him squeeze his dick. "No one else do this to me, Jacob. Only you."

A surge of pride and possessiveness took over Jacob and, giving a small nod, he looked back at Edward's clothed cock. Full of resolve, he tugged the vampire's boxers down, gasping at the vision of his perfection. The slave took a second to admire the beauty of his master's impressively long and thick member, his hot breath making the golden eyed male whimper in anticipation, before enveloping it with his warm, large hand, timidly leaning forward and lapping at the head of Edward's dick with the tip of his tongue.

"_Oh, fucking Heaven!"_

His silky erection tasted even better than Jacob could ever imagine. Edward growled gutturally, surprising him a little and, Jacob felt proud. His owner reacted as if he was pleased, the slave even thought having heard the word "amazing" falling from his lips and, that encouraged him to push further. He sucked the head lightly once and, his master grabbed the hair in the base of his skull, pulling the black softness under his palm a little hard.

Incomprehensively, that little violence only increased Jake's arousal, his member dangerously close to rip his pants. Then, he took Edward's member full into his mouth with an obscene slurping sound, blushing in embarrassment, even though he was sucking dick at that moment. He ran his tongue in circles over its mushroom head, lowering his a little further; trying to take in the whole thing, realizing that he couldn't possibly do it. At least, at that moment. He was sure that he could do with practice.

_Lots and lots of practice._

Edward was murmuring incoherent words of delight and encouragement, moaning so much that he sounded almost in pain and, Jacob's arousal reached his peak. He lost all shyness, really moving over the delicious piece of meat inside his mouth, trying to let his imagination run loose. There was swirling tongue, sucking hard as a vacuum and, a bit of scratching teeth.

Up and down, up and down, each time faster, each time harder. He was totally submissive to the growls and, curse words – some of them the proud boy was sure weren't even English – his bronze haired Adonis was proffering.

Jacob wrapped his callous hand around whatever his mouth couldn't touch, adding a jerking off motion to his apparently already awesome blow job. Edward's hand gripped his hair even tighter, urging his slave's pace, feeling close, so close, so lost in a Paradise full of sensation. He had been waiting for so long, too long – a lifetime – for that moment, for that person, for his Jacob.

"Swallow," he commanded, not even bothering to be gentle; his ability allowed him to hear his lover's pleasure under his dominance.

That was the only warning the teenager got before a surprisingly warm spurt of come hit his throat. And another and, one more. Jake wondered briefly if Edward's come was warm due his burning mouth but, it was only a erratic though; it didn't really matter.

And, he thought that his owner, his master, his Adonis, his… - there was no words to define Edward in that moment – didn't have to order him because Jacob would have swallowed it, anyway; nothing would stop him to taste every little piece of Edward he could have. So he swallowed it like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Because it was.

Edward's knees succumbed to the force of his pleasure and, he let himself slid to where his boy was, half laying on the floor. He pulled his lover with him, making Jacob lay his back over his cold, half naked body. Even with his lust momentarily satisfied, the contact with the warmth of the young man was an immense pleasure and, he wanted to enjoy it the longest he could.

"_Besides, there's still an aching member to take care of in the room,"_ he thought, smiling mischievously.

"I loved what you did for me, my Jacob," he whispered right above the slave's ear, extremely satisfied to see the protuberance in his pants. "I see you like it, too."

It was impossible to deny it, even if Jake wanted; his cock was so hard he thought it could explode but, that didn't stop him to blush furiously. Edward didn't give him time to answer, not wanting to waste the opportunity.

"I want to see it. Take your gorgeous dick out of your pants for me," he said, still in that quiet, dreamily tone.

Hearing the gentleman dirty talking made things with Jacob's body that he would never be able to describe and, he promptly obligated, arching his hips high enough to tuck his pants down, freeing his cock of its fabric's prison much faster than he did with Edward's. His naked ass touched his master's semi erect cock, making both man hiss in ecstasy.

The teenager's penis was, indeed, gorgeous. Long, thick, with a narrowed head. It resembled an arrow and, the vampire thought that his boy was really a tribute to the long gone Native American people. The urge to take it and, do everything he wanted and, more with that fascinating member was almost unbearable but, Edward knew he had to take it slow; he knew his lover wasn't ready for that yet.

"Touch it!" the colder man urged, licking the aroused man's neck. "I want to see you pleasing yourself. Jerk off for me, my Jacob!"

_Fucking shit. _

Every time those two words reached Jacob's ears, his body twisted in the most pleasant way. He had long lost the capacity of thinking clearly, therefore, he only obeyed his master's voice, tucking his head in the space between the vampire's neck and shoulder, wrapping his hand firmly around his cock, pumping it vigorously, moaning like a bitch in heat while Edward played with his skin, sucking his neck, biting his jaw. When he nibbled his earlobe, the boy let out a small cry.

"You like that? You like when I'm eating your ear?" he teased. "Work this big cock for me. Show me how much you like it, my Jacob!"

_My Jacob. _

Those fucking words again mixed with Edward's wonderful scent, his own hand working his shaft furiously and, his master's dirty talk. It was too much; it was so much pleasure that he felt almost like crying.

"You like that? You like to be mine? Pump this hard dick for me, my Jacob," he muted, under his slave's ear, making him almost insane with lust. "You're mine. My Jacob. Come, come hard for me. I want to see your cock splitting milk, just for me, because you're mine. Forever. Come. Now."

The last order was all it took for Jake reach his release, gushes of white semen flying over his stomach, his body convulsing with electrical shocks. The pleasure took over Jacob and, he collapsed over his master's body.

Finally, he understood why those slaves had risked their lives only to have sex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**8 – A Party**

Edward was thankful for having almost a century to learn how to control his passionate temper. It wasn't easy for his family to keep faithful to a life they believe was worth living in a society that was especially modeled to indulge the vampire's animalistic life style. Years and years of practice on keeping to themselves, avoiding confrontation with the rest of the world had made him the perfect poker player. The only ones he could never deceive were his family.

That was why his father was giving him "the look" while he was sitting in the opposite wall from him, trying very hard to hide the stubborn smile that was playing in his lips at the sight before him. He couldn't help it; his boy looked so damn cute with that pinkish color in his face.

"You can redress now, Jacob," Carlisle said, a professional tone evenly his voice in a calming way that Jacob hadn't heard in one single doctor back in the training camps.

The slave, at that moment covering his nudity only by his boxers, hurried to take his clothes, painfully aware to the burning in his cheeks due the attentive supervision of his owner; the boy couldn't really tell if his golden eyed Adonis – he _had_ to learn how to stop thinking about him like that – was paying a close attention to the exam or just checking him out. The idea of being exposed to his master's appreciation was unnerving; especially due Carlisle's presence because there was no way to hide what that look did to him.

Jacob still was a little weary of his master's father reaction at seeing them in the kitchen that day. Although the doctor was acting friendly, he couldn't get rid of the suspicion that he disapproved his son's behavior. He wished he could muster the courage to ask Edward about it but, he knew it would never happen; he was a slave, he didn't have any right to question anything. Besides, he was sure his owner already knew about his worries and, would talk to him if he wanted.

"I don't see anything wrong with your health, Jacob, despite the high temperature of your body. I'll exam these samples, anyway. But, you seem like a very fine young man," he affirmed, smiling in a reassuring way.

"But, he's extremely hot, Carlisle," Edward's voice sounded urgent, right by his side, startling the slave.

_Damn vampire speed. _

"Some humans have a higher body temperature, as I'm sure you learned in medical school, Edward. It isn't common but, not unheard of," his father argued, unaltered by his outburst.

Edward's hand was in Jacob's shoulder as soon as he put his shirt on, possessively keeping him by his side, caressing it over the fabric. The tan skinned man wasn't sure if he disliked that.

"Carlisle…" there was something so painful in Edward's voice that Jacob had the urge to comfort him but, he just leaned a little closer to his owner, the boldest gesture he ever made.

"Jacob, could you find Tyler for me, please?" the doctor asked, subtly dismissing the slave.

"Of course, sir," responded the young slave right away, heading to the door.

"Jacob!" the younger vampire called, following him with that impossible speed of his.

The cold creature curled his finger under the slave's chin, tilting his head up and, kissing his lips very lightly, almost like he was just rubbing his own lips over the boy's.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

The teenager only nodded, dazzled by those sinful lips, leaving the room. Only the supernatural grace he seemed to possess prevent him to trip over his own feet due his dizzy state of mind. It had been a day since _the incident_ – as Jacob had come to call the intimate moment he had with his owner in his head – and, Edward seemed determinate to turn that kissing thing into a habit, confusing him even more.

"_Son, I know you worry but, Jacob's seems to be in perfect shape,"_ Carlisle thought, as soon as the slave closed the door behind him.

"Alice still can't see his future, Carlisle. I don't know what to do. What if…?" his son said, letting his own body fall down in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk.

The look in his face made Carlisle's dead heart ache. There was nothing he hated more than to see his family suffering. Especially Edward. He would never get over the protectiveness he felt over his younger – and older – son. He asked himself once again if turning him in such a young age wasn't the most selfish thing he had ever done.

"You know we would do anything in our power to protect him, Edward. I wish I could promise you something that would make everything right but, at least, I can promise you that," he spoke out loud, even knowing that the man in front of him could read his mind, simply because that was something that he needed to hear his own voice saying.

"Including Rosalie?" Edward teased, a half smile softening his sadness.

"Especially Rosalie. She would never let out an opportunity to have you owning her for eternity," the blond creature agreed, also smiling.

"I know. And you're wrong. Transforming me wasn't a bad decision. If anything else, I wouldn't have the chance to know Jacob if I had remained human," the younger vampire muted.

"_Yes, that's true,"_ he agreed, talking only in his mind again.

A brief memory of a beautiful young woman with emerald eyes and the same unique hair color of his son crossed his mind and, he sighed, wishing that she thought the same, wherever she was.

"You loved her, don't you?" Edward asked, very gently, seeing the image of his mother in the doctor's mind again.

He had suspected that since he was changed but, never got the courage to ask. He didn't know why he was asking it in that moment; maybe he was so afraid to lose Jacob that he was trying to avoid the subject. He didn't regret asking, though.

"Yes, I did. Not in the way I love Esme, of course. She was such a beautiful woman and, her love for you and your father was so obvious. It was impossible to not love her and, for that short time, I did," his father explained, his eyes unfocused, lost in the past.

The teenage looking vampire had always been really grateful to be able to see his parents' images in his father's mind because he couldn't remember them clearly by himself.

"I love him, Carlisle. I thought that love wouldn't come for me; I was resigned to that. And suddenly, here he is. Losing him now it would be unbearable," he confessed, touched by his father's own confession.

Putting a comforting hand in his son's shoulder, Carlisle said, "Have faith, son. We'll figure out what's wrong and, fight it, if necessary."

Edward sighed, defeated, accepting his father's words. It was the only thing he could do.

Leaving the room, he was greeted by an enthusiastic Alice running to him and, dragging him to the living room, where his slave was already waiting for him. His little sister had made the young man be there, of course, knowing that he would search for him. The crocked smile that disturbed Jacob so much went back to his lips immediately. He thought it was hilarious how the black haired man blushed harder than usual when they were in the same room since the previous day.

Jacob had tried to do everything in his power to avoid proximity with his owner – failing miserably – since _the incident. _So he tried to sit at the floor by Bella's side but, Edward just said, "Here," pointing to the spot on the floor by his feet in that velvety voice and, the slave's brain melted, impeding him to think of an escape route. Stoically, he sat at his owner's usual chair feet, trying to think of anything else but, the long, chilly fingers playing with his silver collar, despite being thankful for the refreshing cold. **  
**

While Alice and Rosalie chatted animatedly about their plans for the party, Edward was listening to the irregular thoughts scrambling on his boy's mind. He was mad with himself for acting like such a whore in the intimacy of their room and, for wishing he could do it again, just to criticize himself again for wanting something when we was a slave deprived of wishes. The oddest of all was his thoughts about the _'fucking hot temperature the leeches like to have in their house.'_

Rosalie and Emmett had decided on a date and theme for their party. It would be in a week and, everyone would dress like in the 1800's. It was kind of perfect because Carlisle had so many histories to tell about it that he alone would be a great entertainment. Masks were to be worn, black for the men and white for the women. Rosalie laughed at the look in the slaves' in the room faces when she announced that Bella, Tyler and Jacob were invited, too.

"Sounds amazing, Rose. You'll love our outfits," Alice said, animatedly. "I can buy Bella's, Tyler's and Jacob's outfits, too. Oh! Edward, you'll be so proud."

Alice giggled in that musical way of hers, looking at the two dumbfounded slaves, already picking up colors and outfits that would valorize Jacob's skin tone, match Bella's hair, or put Tyler's muscular arms in evidence. Jasper just smiled at his wife's contentment, one of his hands caressing her knee while the other hand was occupied playing with Bella's hair.

"Who's invited to this big party?" Edward asked, smiling indulgently at his sisters' silly futility.

Rosalie shrugged, declaring as if it was so obvious that he didn't have to ask, "Everyone who's important."

"Of course," the bronze haired vampire said, rolling his eyes.

He thought about keeping a close eye on Jacob throughout the party, still alarmed with Alice's lack of vision. His hand tightened around Jake's shoulder, responding in reflex to his dark thoughts. Jacob leaned into his touch, though, surprising him in the best way possible and, he couldn't suppress a happy smile. He was so pleased that he tuned down the rest of the conversation, preferring to listen to Jacob's thoughts about the party.

The slave was more than surprised at being invited, never expecting for _Blondie_ to be so kind. He had thought that the slaves would be posing as waiters. He was also very excited because Alice was certainly planning to buy him nice clothes. He never had any nice clothes before.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett went on and on about party plans and, Jake's eyes started to get really heavy. He noticed Bella dozing of, leaning against Jasper's legs. Edward stood, biding his family good night, leading his slave to their room. Jasper followed him with a very asleep Bella in his arms, after quickly kissing his wife's lips.

Jake went straight to his cot, feeling Edward right behind him.

"Good night, my Jacob. Sweet dreams," his owner whispered, covering him with a light and soft sheet.

Jake looked up at him, stimulated by those two words that never failed to turn him on, attempting to bid him good night, too. But, his lips were sealed by a passionate kiss, just like the ones he exchanged with his gorgeous master the day before. He caught himself clutching to Edward's shirt, pulling him closer. Too soon, though, the kiss ended.

"Go to sleep now, my beautiful boy. Tomorrow you'll have a tiring day."

The slave nodded, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Edward smiled. He absolutely loved that blush.

**A/N: Here's an extra chapter with Edward and Jacob since there's a lot of people asking for it. Also a little bonding time with Edward and Carlisle, I just love them together. I always thought that part of the reason Carlisle had to change Edward was the affection he felt for his mother, therefore, I put it here. **

**Guys, I know that some of you (hopefully, not everyone) don't like Bella's PVO but, it isn't really helpful – and kind of hurts, actually – when you just let a review saying "I hate it." Can you, at least, tell me why? It's not good written enough? There's something that needs to be improved? What makes you not empathize with it? It'll be good to know. **

**Also, in the story I have in my mind, Bella's participation is important. So can you bear with me, please?**

**See you soon, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**9 – Voyeur **

The Cullens mansion was huge. Every single room of the house was twice the size of the communal sleeping rooms in the training camps. It was also very, very quiet when no one was around, which kind of upset Bella. Alice and Jasper were out for the day, taking care of some kind of business.

They told her that she wouldn't have anything to do around them and, they didn't want to bore her, so it was decided that she would stay at home. It was kind of weird, though. Right before they decided to leave her behind Alice had that unfocused look on her amber eyes, the one Bella came to understand she got every time she had a vision.

Edward also had to take care of things but, he dragged Jacob with him. Bella could swear she heard Alice murmuring something about him being too jealous. Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be found since the previous day. The brunette slave had noticed that those two tended to disappear a lot. Jasper laughed unexpectedly when she commented it with him, which made her happy, despite her confusion at his reaction. She loved the sound of his laugh.

Even though she was trying to distract herself with the newest book Jasper had given to her, thinking about her blond owner made her sigh, dreamily, wishing he was there with her. And Alice. She wasn't complaining; it was just that she was kind of feeling lonely. Her owners hadn't left her alone since the day they bought her and, when she wasn't with them, she was with Jake. She sighed again, missing her friend, too.

Feeling a little agitated, the brown eyed girl decided to take her extra vacant time to walk around the house, admiring the delicate vases, the luxurious carpets and, the beautiful paintings that Esme spread around in her elegant decorative signature. Every little detail seemed to be planned in order to have the most charming and cleaner arrange. No one could deny it; Esme was really an artist in her own way.

As she reached the third floor, intending to go to her masters' bedroom, she heard a muffled noise, like someone was whimpering in pain and, panicked. She thought that no one was home but, she wasn't sure were Tyler was. The humans were the only ones that could get hurt in any form so it had to be him.

What if he had hurt himself and, no one had noticed because everybody was out? And, if he was, what could she do? Drive lessons weren't part of slave's training.

She followed the sound that came from the last door at the floor, Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. Bella never went there but, she knew it was even bigger than the one of her masters'. The door wasn't completely closed and, she could see from a very safe distance a big part of the immense room, where a beautiful king size bed, decorated with an intricate pattern of carved flowers in the wooden headboard and footboard, soft pillows and, sheets in the pale colors Esme liked so much was placed in the center.

But, what made Bella's eyes almost pop out of its orbits wasn't the decoration's beauty. It was seeing Tyler wearing nothing but, his own skin, sitting at the edge of the bed's left side, his head thrown back with his mouth slightly ajar, moaning in a clear demonstration of pleasure while a pretty much naked Esme was kneeling down in front of him with her head placed right above his hips, making a very characteristic movement with her head.

"_I can't believe it! It's impossible! Esme isn't doing what I think she's doing to Tyler, is she?"_ the young woman thought, shocked.

She never had really saw – or did – a blow job before; she heard some of the girls in the camp talking about another girl that had been whipped as punishment for being caught doing it with one of the boys when she was fifteen. There were rumors that the two of them were sold for a very low price a few weeks later to cruel slave's owners. The episode scared Bella so much that she spent the next six months avoiding even looking at the males in the camp.

The scene before her was almost surreal, the roles were totally reversed. Esme – the owner – was submissive to Tyler – the slave – in a very compromising way. And she was pretty obviously enjoying it. Both of them were so entertained with each other that they didn't notice her. True, she wasn't really close to the door but, she wasn't hiding, either.

Adding even more to her horror, she witnessed the impossible. Tyler's left arm rose in a rapid motion, descending with a powerful and violent slap on Esme's butt cheek.

_He was spanking her! _

"That's it, bitch! Suck it up! Show me how much you like my big dick in your naughty mouth! Just the way I like it! Oh, yes!" he chanted several times, his hand smacking and squeezing her ass with violence.

And she just moaned, following the slave's orders, increasing the speed and force of her ministrations, making the young man swear progressively.

"Oh, you like that! My little whore! You like eating my sweet meat, don't you? Harder, bitch, harder! Do it right! Oh, yes!" he cried, looking down at her, never ceasing his punishment.

He acted like a possessed man, contorting under the woman's head, pulling at her hair, squeezing her bouncing breasts so hard that it would be painful if she was human and, thrusting his hips forward, matching her movements while she sucked, licked and bit his corpulent cock, occasionally taking his mouth out of it to look at his face, pumping his potent member up and down with only one hand. Because the other one was occupied rubbing her own pussy.

To say Bella was incredulous was the understatement of the year. She didn't know what to do. It didn't help her thinking clearly her own body starting to react in the same way it did when Alice and Jasper touched her; her core was wetting.

"_What about Carlisle?"_ she thought, all of the sudden feeling very offended to be a spectator of Esme's betrayal.

As if responding to her silent question, something moved at their left and, Carlisle's pale figure materialized at Tyler's side, as naked as the other two, showing a long, massive erect penis and, grabbing the slave's hair in the base of his neck, forced his head back, kissing him with passion.

That was when she understood. Esme wasn't cheating on Carlisle; they were all having sex together. Her mind went to her owners' in an instant.

"_If their parents did that with their slave, that means…"_ her mind did the math in a rapid succession of excitement, surprise and, arousal. _"Is it possible?"_

She knew that what she was seeing was private, that she was only watching it because they thought they were alone and, were too engrossed in their… _activity_ to be really aware of their surrounds. It was an invasion of their privacy but, she simply couldn't take her eyes off of the heated scene unfolding before her, it was like she was frozen in place. Unconscious, her hand descended to the middle of her legs, ghosting over her most intimate part.

"Come, my boy! Make our whore proud. Come in her beautiful mouth!" Carlisle demanded.

The human yelled a curse, his body stiffed for a moment and, his head collapsed on the blond vampire's shoulder. He laughed a little, almost a giggle and kissed the male again, starting from his shoulder until reaching his mouth, tangling both hands on his perfect golden hair in a tight grip, making obscene pleasure noises. His right hand went down automatically, holding his master's impressive erect penis, squeezing it a little.

"Oh, fuck!" the patriarch cursed, detaching his mouth of the slave's, biting his jaw in a fast sequence.

"Hum, doctor, it looks like you have some problem here! I guess it's a terminal case of hard dick," the human teased, pumping his owner's long shaft lazily, forcing him to thrust his hips forward, searching for more. "Lucky for you, I have the perfect medicine to cure this disease right here. Nurse Esme, please, put your ass in front of the patient!"

"Of course, doctor!" the female said, in a professional tone, changing her position in vampire speed.

"_That's really hot!" _Bella thought, mimicking Esme's way to caress her own pussy up and down, only she was doing over the fabric of her denim.

The blond male laughed a little at his slave's silly pretense and, took her hips in the rougher way Bella had saw him treating his wife, pulling her even closer and, grabbed the young man's head, plugging his tongue on his mouth, penetrating her at the same time from behind in one violent thrust.

"Oh, fuck, yes, baby! Do me hard! Give it all to me!" she begged, her hand searching, once again, for the human's manhood.

"Fucking bitch! You like it hard, like the good whore you are, don't you?" he said, releasing his slave and, concentrating in fucking his wife savagely.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Fuck me! Harder, harder!" she kept crying, thrashing under him, jerking Tyler so fast that he was cursing non stop.

"Take your hands off him, slut!" Carlisle ordered – which Esme obeyed right away – and, for the first time, Bella really saw him looking like a vampire. "On your knees in front of her! She'll prepare this tight hole of yours for me," he told Tyler. "I want you to make him really wet for me. Understood, bitch?" he commanded, thrusting harder at each word.

"Yes, master! Oh, fuck! You fuck so good, master, so fucking delicious!" the female said, not really caring if she was being coherent. "Humm… oh… oh… yes… hard… shit… oh…"

Seeing that delicate woman and, the composed and, discreet doctor speaking such dirty words was the most erotic thing Bella could ever imagine. She was having a really hard time to control her own moans; the feeling of her wetness and, the twitch in her stomach over that sight was too mouth-watering.

Tyler was on his knees in a second, spreading his legs for the intrusion of Esme's tongue, moaning and, cursing, "Fuck… that's so good… right there… suck it, bitch… oh, uh… yes… fucking good…"

The sex was wild and, violent and, rapid. The human was sweating and, thrashing, the most pleased expression on his face. It seemed like it was taking forever for Carlisle to come to his climax but, Tyler didn't seem to mind, enjoying to have his ass hole being licked, probed and rubbed by his lover that, apparently, had already orgasm.

Finally, Carlisle yelled, "Fuck!" and, relaxed over his wife's body, thrusting in a slower motion a couple of times into her before taking his still very erect member out of her, covered in her juices and, his own come.

"That was amazing!" Esme moaned, sitting in her heels with a wide smile on her lips.

"Our little toy here seems to disagree, my love," her husband affirmed, hearing the frustrated protest Tyler emitted when the female stopped assaulting his ass.

"Really? I don't know, honey. I think he already had his share today. We don't want to get him worn out, do we?" she teased, with a mischievous smile showing her sharp white teeth.

"Please," the brown haired man begged, sat at the floor and, squeezing his member almost in despair.

"Please what, my toy?" demanded the inhumanly handsome blond doctor.

"I need it," the slave whimpered.

"What do you need? What can we do to please you, my pet?" she asked, roaming her hands all over his back, in a husky tone.

"Fuck me! Please, Carlisle, I need your big cock in my hole!" he whispered, dominated for his lust. "Make me your bitch!"

"Oh, I will, my toy! But, we don't want to waste this beautiful hard on, do we?" the doctor teased, his golden eyes shinning with a wild desire, rubbing the slave's shaft with a gentle touch.

"Oh, fuck! So good… humm… it's so hard for you… need you so much…" Tyler babbled, his boyish features more pronounced in his abandon.

Esme had climbed in the bed and, was only watching the show, enjoying the friction of her own hands over her drenched folds.

"Yes, hard for me and, I want it all! Fuck me, my pet! Fuck me hard and, fast!" Carlisle ordered, kneeling down on all four, angling his body to let Esme have a good view of Tyler's dick pumping in and out of his pink hole.

"So hot," the human admired the male vampire's ass all spread for him for a little, before smacking it hard. "Guess I'll have to loose this tight hole!"

"Oh, shit!" the blond man cursed.

"Oh, yes, I forgot how much you like to have a good spanking. You like that?" Tyler asked, slapping it again, producing a loud noise and, the blond creature only moaned, satisfied. "You do! I know you do. You love it when I do this…" – he spanked his ass again – "… and this!" and he buried his cock in a hard thrust inside the waiting hole of the respectable doctor Cullen.

"Fuck! Yes, yes! Hit me! I love it! Hit me! Harder! Fuck me like a whore!" the vampire begged, cursing like a sailor, moaning desperate with the pleasure of the wild sex.

The dark haired man complained vigorously, ravishing his lover's ass, taking his dick almost all the way out of his ass only to slam it again with all his mighty, hitting his ass hard at each thrust.

It was primal, it was obscene, it was awesome!

Bella was feeling light headed, the wetness in her pussy had drenched her panties and, she was rubbing her own intimacy with energy, still over her pants, trying to reach something that she knew was close but, couldn't place what it was. She looked up to Esme, noticing that she had two of her own fingers plugged inside her folds, forcing them in and out, whimpering as much as his submissive husband.

"Fucking shit! Squeeze it, bitch! Squeeze my cock inside your fucking hole! Make me come! I want to load everything inside this slutty ass!" the slave ordered, full of power and, Carlisle visibly contracted his ass.

"Yeeeessssss!" the doctor screamed and, a white, long gush exploded from his impressive dick, signalizing his release.

Tyler followed suit, cursing and, yelling like a mad man, still thrusting inside his owner's ass, only in a much slower pace. After a few thrust, he pulled out of the older man's ass, collapsing on the bed at Esme's left side, panting. She was still pleasing herself.

"Did you like the show, my slut?" Tyler asked, looking too relaxed and worn out, putting his right hand over her pussy, rubbing it where she was neglecting.

"Yes, oh, yes! Good show!" she babbled, closing her eyes.

Bella wasn't sure if she was really responding to Tyler or just talking incoherently like all of them had been doing when they were in the middle of their fuck sessions. Carlisle joined them in the bed, sandwiching the slave between his wife and himself and, kissed him again, his tongue running over the human's mouth in a lascivious way, while the slave speeded up his ministrations over the female's vagina. The blond doctor's hands were all over the young man's body, rubbing it in a soothing way. He was moaning in pleasure but, it was very clear that his cock wouldn't be hard at that moment.

"Humans! You're so delicious but, get tired so soon," the old vampire stated in a mocking tone, looking at his slave's flaccid dick with a playful disapproval. "Let me take care of her now, my toy. Sleep a little. We need you rested because we're planning to take a lot of your… _time_ today."

Tyler gave him a sleepy smile, kissing him very sweetly for a long moment. Then, he turned to the beautiful female by his side, kissing her with the same touching affection.

"When I wake up, it'll be your turn, okay?" he told her, his eyes almost closing.

"Of course, my precious!" she whispered in that loving way of hers.

"I love you both so much!" he declared and, embracing the male's waist, fell asleep with a peaceful face.

"We know, my love!" the woman said, caressing the young man's hair and, smiling to her husband.

The blond vampire took her face in his hand and, kissed her tenderly over the sleeping human between them. It was such a sweet scene that Bella thought it didn't make any sense. How could they have that animalistic sex session in a minute and, be so delicate with each other in the next one? Somehow that gentleness seemed more intimate than all the heavily rated scenes she saw before and, she couldn't observe it anymore. Blushing deep red, she retrieved to her room, deep in thoughts.

Sex did that with everyone? Because she wasn't sure if she wouldn't jump on Alice and Jasper like a bitch in heat if they were there in that moment.

That thought surprised her. She knew she was having a not so healthy fixation on her owners – no, that wasn't true and, she have to face it; she had a major crush on them – but, she never had that kind of desire burning inside of her. It could be due the fact that she hadn't really known what sex was until she saw all that. Plus, before seeing that, she had thought that her affection was pretty much unrequited and, it would be impossible to be with them; they were married and, Alice was a woman. But, their parents – the ones they looked up for – seemed to have no problem sharing their affection with a third person.

Perplexity was spinning around her head until her masters' came home. She told them that she was tired and, didn't want to have dinner. They got a little worried and, for a second, Bella thought that Jasper had looked at Alice with a censure in his eyes. They let her had her way when she promised that everything was fine and, she would have a big breakfast the next day, though. She didn't even wait for Jacob and Edward's returned. Her friend could be useful in that moment but, she just wanted to be alone. She had a lot of things to think about.

**A/N: I just had to do a kink scene with Carlisle & Esme. They're just too perfect while every other character in Twilight have a flaw. Don't worry, this scene have a context in the story. **

**I want to thank you all the supporting reviews! You guys are the best!**

**See you, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**10 – Cold Hand**

The garage was Jacob's favorite place in the whole house. There were seven stunning, expensive and **ostentatious** cars occupying the large space, all of them in a strategic display position, arranged to make whoever entered there droll over the shinning vehicles. Mercedes, Volvo, Aston Martin, BMW. You named it and, there was probably at least one of the most expensive brands inside the room. And, Tyler had said that those were only the ones the Cullens used daily. Edward was known for his habit of collecting beautiful cars.

The human was admiring the silver Volvo he knew it belonged to his owner, smiling for no reason. It was almost modest compared to Rosalie's brilliant red BMW but, something about it matched his master's temperament. He was satisfied to have some time to be alone in there, which allowed him to avoid the vampire a little, meaning they wouldn't have any more intimate moments at that particular time.

The slave was still a little nervous about the change in his owner's way to treat him since _the incident. _He couldn't fucking control himself around the bronze haired gorgeous man that owned him like he owned a beautiful car and, it was a little scary. His mind was constantly taking him back to that soft carpeted floor and, _the fucking leech_ always seemed to show up when Jacob's thoughts were at their dirtiest.

He thought about the first time Edward had brought him there, saying that he had to help Rosalie to fix her car and, since Jacob seemed very skilled at fixing things, he could be helpful. Turns out that the slave had a talent for the task and, he spent a few hours bent over the car's motor, his hands covered in oil, amazed at how much he liked to do that.

Jake's stomach announced its hungry with a loud embarrassing noise and, he was thankful for being alone. He frowned, confused; he had a good breakfast only a couple hours ago. Add those constant hot flashes he was having and, he could see why his owner was worried. He felt fine and, Carlisle said that there was nothing wrong with him, though. Nonetheless, it was weird.

"Alice said that I would need this when finding you here, Jacob," Edward's beautiful tenor sounded from the open doorway, a plate filled with a big sandwich and, an apple in his hands, looking good as Hell.

Well, more than good, to be honest. After all, the vampire was _Edward 'Freaking' Cullen._ Jacob tried to divert his thoughts quickly to the cars, remembering the inhuman creature's ability and, not wanting to inflate the man's ego more than necessary. It was too late, though, his lips were already twitched up in_ that _smile.

"Sir," the tanned boy mumbled, taking the food, his gaze going to the ground in a reflex.

"_Damn," _he thought, hearing the vampire's frustrated sigh.

Edward's patience was at its limit. Not at his boy, of course, he could never get angry with his Jacob. It was just that he got so excited when Alice had the vision with the food – thinking that everything went back to normal – that he couldn't help but, feel stressed when she said that the vision was only about him returning the dirt plate to the kitchen. Since his slave would be occupied in the garage, she just did the math.

"How are you feeling?" his owner asked after a second of just watching him eat.

"Fine. It's just these hot flashes and, I'm really hungry all the time. But, the doctor said it's okay to feel hungry at my age," the boy answered sincerely, smiling. "Mrs. Cullen shouldn't make that damn good cook, though. If she goes on like that, I'll get fat."

Edward's sudden laugh filled the room with a beautiful sound that made Jake's heart speed up – first because it was so rare and, second, because he really looked really young when he did it, making their age difference less pronounced, making him look more like one of the boys the human used to hang out with in the training camp.

The vampire thought that the boy's honesty was so endearing and, reminded him so much of how young he really was that he berated himself again for taking something as innocent as that adorable teenager. He couldn't do any different, though; he loved the boy and, if he hadn't bought him someone else would do it. And, that could never happen.

"Well, we just have to work the calories out and, Rosalie can take care of that easily, making you fix the cars with her. Just make sure to eat enough, okay?" the older man said, that crocked smile Jacob loved so much playing in his perfect pink lips, freaking the slave out with Edward's kindness.

Well, all the Cullens were kind, which was frightening weird. He didn't know what to do with that, waiting to discover some evil plan to make the slaves trust them only to make their cruelty more entertaining. Adding to his wary doubts, he both hated and loved the way his gorgeous master made him feel. He struggled with the vital need to touch him and, the knowledge that it wasn't good for his own sanity to get too attached to him.

Edward sighed again, a sad note on it and, Jacob felt his cheeks burning, although he didn't know why. He settled to finish eating in silence.

"Come! I have something for you!" the golden eyed vampire told him and, the slave followed in obedience, puzzled.

There was a huge object in the garage's corner, where the tools were stored, covered with a black tarp. The human panicked at the mysterious sight, expect it to be something bad. He tried to remember if he had done something wrong, something that displeased his owner but, besides not looking at him, he couldn't think of anything,

Kissing his cheek in a rapid movement, the bronze haired male mocked, "Silly Jacob. Go look at it. It's yours!"

When he removed the object's cover, Jacob's chin fell down in amazement. There was an old Chevy 50 truck, really beat up, with a rusty red color, underneath it. Jacob couldn't understand. His owner said it was his. That meant he was giving him a car?

Edward laughed softly at the direction of the boy's thoughts, relieved to see that he had been right about getting the old monster of a car. His slave had liked to work in the cars with Rosalie so much that he thought that that could be a good way to bond with him, teaching him how to rebuild the car's motor and, making it look nice again. He could tell that Jacob was delighted with the gift.

"That's exactly what it means. I thought we could work together to make it work again. There's a lot of work to do, thought. What do you think?"

There were no words to describe his excitement; therefore, he simply nodded, trying to hide his watering eyes, his face a little redder then a few minutes ago. In an uncontrollable impulse, he threw his long arms around the vampire's shoulders, hugging him at his own will for the first time.

_"I would love that,"_ he thought, unable to talk.

In that moment, he wasn't thinking about keeping his distance from his owner, about how he promised himself not to get too attached. He just felt his heart beating fast and, the urge to do it, to spend as much time as he could with that beautiful creature in that quiet place, working at something he had found out he was good at. In that moment, he was just so damn happy.

His master's lips found his in a natural way, as if kissing was very ordinary for them both. Jacob's lips parted automatically, inviting his tongue in without any reluctance. It was a sweet, slow kiss, both of them wanting to savor it the most they could. That incredible hunger they felt every time they touched was still there but, it was somehow easy to manage in that gentle bliss they were. It was the first kiss that really expressed a deep feeling, the first one that really gave Edward hope. The vampire allowed himself to enjoy that happiness for as long as he could before remembering his plan to make the boy trust him.

Ending the kiss with a few chaste kisses, he admonished playfully, "A lot of work to do, remember? The truck won't fix itself."

"O-Okay," stuttered the younger man, feeling the contrast of his burning skin with the chilly fingers caressing his face, his eyes still stubbornly fixed at his own feet.

They worked on the car for a few peaceful hours, finding easy to connect over something both of them liked. Edward taught him a lot of things he knew about engineering, marveling the dark skinned man with his intelligence. But, for the first time, Jake didn't fell inferior to him for not knowing something; he was an apprentice and, by the satisfied smile he saw in the vampire's lips, a smart one.

The slave was bending over the truck's hood, shirtless because he couldn't handle being so hot, his firm and muscular ass exposed up in a very alluring position, when he felt cold arms encircling his waist. As always, he froze under his Adonis (_"Damn, he have to stop thinking like that"_) touch. He felt his body heating up and, not in that hot flashes way, when he felt his owner's head resting on his back and, the cold creature's pelvis brushing his thighs, close enough to his most private assets to make his imagination run free. It was fucking weird how something so cold could make him so turned on.

"You know, I'm starting to think that working on this car isn't such a good idea," the golden eyed man whispered on his bare skin, planting kisses over it, the salty taste of his slave's sweat tempting him.

"_Shit!"_ Jake thought, disappointed.

He was sure he had done something that displeased his owner and, that he wouldn't let him touch the car again. His thoughts were confused and, sad, divided between his self berate and the tickling feel of his owner's hardening member in his thighs.

Turning the boy to face him, Edward said, "I don't think I can't handle this seductive sight in front of me without having really naught thoughts," before assaulting Jake's mouth with a possessive kiss.

Once again, the younger man got lost in the pure bliss that was taste his Adonis, feeling the refreshing chilly from the other man's body pressed against his heated one, the alluring scent of his skin and, most of all, the bulge in Edward's pants rocking against his own. That would never grow old.

"Eewwwww! You two have a room, in case you forgot!" Rosalie's voice sounded disgusted, coming from the door.

Jacob's cheeks flashed even redder for being caught entangled in his owner's body one more time. He could swear that family had made a vow of catching both of them in the most embarrassing moments.

"Hello, sister. I thought that you had _disappeared_ with Emmett again," Edward said in a matter of greeting, sighing in frustration.

"Obviously, we didn't and, even when we do, we have the decency of going to the woods," she scowled.

"Well, that much is truth," he gave and, turning to Jake, who didn't understand a word of their bittering exchange, commanded, "Come, boy."

With a sense of déjà vu, Jacob followed his master to his bedroom, only that time his cock was getting harder at each step, anticipating what it could happen once they were in private. Even trying the harder he could to occupy his mind with the list of things that had to be provided to the truck, sex was persistently clouding his thoughts. He couldn't help it; all his attention was fixed in that _thing_ he and his owner had done in the bedroom they shared.

As soon as they entered the room, his master jumped him, not giving him time to retrieve, kissing him with an almost frightening hunger. Jacob realized that he had wanted that since _the incident_ and, that he loved to be taken like that, as if his owner was ready to devour him. Jacob felt the vampire's hand rubbing his dick over the fabric up and down, in a torturing slowness, making him moan under his lips.

"Always eager," his master's velvety voice cooed, transforming Jacob's insides into jelly.

Then, he was out of his pants and, boxers in a blind of an eye and, his dick stood proudly erect after getting rid of its confinement. Edward had taken a few steps back to let his eyes run at its free will over his naked body.

_Stupid vampire speed.  
_  
That fucking crocked smile he couldn't resist was on his owner's lips again, never failing to make him unbelievably handsome and, to make the teenager's knees weak.

"Now, take off my clothes," the bronze haired inhuman creature ordered, satisfied with his boy's lust filled thoughts, eying his member with undeniable desire.

The thought of undressing that gorgeous ode to manhood was the ultimate arousing thing and, while stepping close to him, the human couldn't resist wrapping his hand tentatively on his own cock, trying to be discreet, not taking his eyes off the floor, fearing to displease his master.

"Yes, take care of this big dick. I love to see how hard I make you," the other male encouraged him.

"_Oh, shit! He's dirty talking again!"_ the human thought, feeling the little coherency he had fading away.

Jacob had never actually touched himself before _the incident_. It was a little difficult to do anything when you didn't live, sleep or even bathe without being surrounded by at least ten other persons. There was check ups from doctors to make sure the boy was healthy enough to fulfill any… _special demand_ of his future owner every once in a while but, that couldn't even count; it was never pleasant. So just thinking about doing it for his owner's satisfaction was enough to have his mind reeling. Empowered by the older man's words, the slave reached for the shirt's buttons of the vampire, fighting his shaking hands to open it up.

"Relax, my precious boy," he ordered in a gentle voice.

The teenager's muscles obeyed to the vampire's command even without his mind's total consent.

"_Fucking weird." _

"Good boy," Edward said, sinking his fingers on the black silkiness of his boy's hair, making an electrical shock ran through the lust filled slave's spine. "Now, take it slow, my Jacob. Enjoy yourself."

"_Stupid charming bloodsucker. He knows I can't hold on when he calls like this,"_ the horny boy thought, a tad angry, his hand reaching for a quick rub on his own shaft to release some tension.

Edward's little laugh filled the room while the human worked on his shirt, revealing a little bit more of his well shaped torso at each button undone. His owner's cold hand pulled his head gently, guiding it to his chest direction, still caressing his dark, long hair. Jake took the hint and, approached his lips to the cold skin exposed, kissing it right below his collarbone and, the pale man moaned, delighted.

The sweet taste of his skin put the boy in a kind of frenzy; everything was a blur of kissing and, licking every inch of skin the slave could access while he made the shirt slid off his master's shoulders directly to the ground. Something clicked in Jacob's mind at the sight of his hard, pink nipples and, he took it in his lips, licking and, sucking it like a maniac. Edward went wild with that, cursing and, thrashing under him; he even tried to push the human's head off of it, unable to deal with the bliss but, Jake took none of that, taking his time in each one of his owner's pink sensitive points of pleasure, all the while unfastening the vampire's belt, ready to dig into his pants, looking for his prize.

Edward hissed when that warm hand engulfed his long dick, already leaking pre cum. Jacob's heart was beating like crazy when he abandoned the pink object of his adoration to kneel down in front of that glorious man, taking down the remaining items of his clothes, not caring that his owner had ordered him to go slow; he wanted that cock inside his mouth the sooner he could. The cold creature allowed him to feast with his member for a way too short time; he had other plans in mind.

"Up!" he demanded, taking his cock out of his mouth in a rapid movement.

Moaning his complaint, Jacob obligated, getting on his feet, only to have his mouth invaded by Edward's tongue again. The vampire's hands and, lips were everywhere, running wildly over the tan skinned slave's body, squeezing, pinching and, biting. At first, Jake was motionless, only the receptor of his owner's shameless passion, once in a while reminding himself to breathe which was hard due his lust. Then, he started to mimic the other man's actions, gaining confidence little by little at his owner's approving words.

Edward couldn't wait anymore, attacking his main target quickly enough to take Jake's breath away. He grabbed the slave's erect member, pumping it up and down hard, putting an end on his own misery, finally touching him for the first time.

"Oh, shit!" the words came out of the slave's mouth before he could even think about it.

"Fuck, Jacob! I wanted to do this since the first time I saw you! To feel your fucking beautiful dick full in my hand!" the golden eyed man confessed, his own very aroused penis blushing the side of the other man's one, making Jacob's eyes roll in its orbs. "I wanted to see your pleased face and, hearing you moaning for me."

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ was the only thought in the teenager's mind.

"Say it, my Jacob! Tell me how good you feel," the vampire ordered in that dominant voice that made Jake in the verge of come only by hearing it.

"Fuck… Oh, shit… Good… Uh… Uh… More… So good…" the slave babbled, incoherently, burning with the unbearable desire to be possessed right at that moment.

"It's about to get better," Edward informed, smiling mischievously, before plugging his tongue inside the boy's mouth again.

A strangled sound, something like a mix between a desperate cry and, a whimper, echoed through the room, startling Jacob, when he felt the ultimate bliss. His master had joined both of their cocks with his powerful pale hand, jerking the two of them off at the same time. The fiction produced by his master's hand and, dick was enough to drive even an angel mad. In the mist of his lust fogged mind, Jacob realized that that strange noise had come from him, muffled by his Adonis lips.

The human blushed a deeper red, releasing the vampire's lips to free the moans caged inside his throat and, to be able to look down and, watch Edward's white hand work their most sensitive spot, marveled by the contrast of colors. There were no words to describe that sight; incredible and, wonderful crossed his mind but, he was too lost in his own ecstasy to really care.

"Fucking beautiful! That's what you are, my Jacob! Do you like our cocks together, uh? Do you want to have my dick rubbing yours all day? Say it!" Edward commanded in _that fucking voice_.

"Fuck… Yes… Oh, God… More… Fucking more… Yes, yes… Give it to me…" the slave chanted, over and over, unable to say anything more elaborated.

The older man happily obligated, speeding up his pace, squeezing both their cocks even tighter and, Jacob wished they could blend together so that he could always feel his master's cock against his own. The heat was boiling up on both men and, the boy's head was spinning; he felt like he could faint due that fantastic pleasure. Edward knew they wouldn't last longer.

"Look at me, boy! I want you to look at my face when you come for me," he demanded, imperatively.

Reluctantly, he took his eyes off the hand touching him, uniting him with the object of all his wet dreams to stare at the face of a god, his beauty maximized by his lustful delight and, he could feel his balls tightening up, letting a whine escape his lips.

Edward's mouth stretched in that crocked smile when he commanded, "Come! Come now! Come with me!"

Both cocks spilled come in unison, hot spurs of pearl white liquid proudly gushing over their stomachs, making a mess on the flour beneath them. The human leaned against the vampire, resting his dazzled head in his shoulder, panting heavily, fearing falling down. Turning his head up, he watched his owner with tired eyes. He had no idea that anything could feel like that. Edward knew he would have to clean the evidence of their hot masturbation's session but, he didn't care; it was worthy. Especially because part of the cleaning included bathing his slave.

Definitely, the truck was the best plan ever.

**A/N: OMG! How turning on is to imagine Edward and Jake's cock together! **

**Guys, the next chapter is taking a little longer to come out because I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow. **

**Maybe you could use this time out to review and, tell me what you're thinking so far. I'm so envious of those stories that have a thousand reviews. When I get four reviews for chapter I consider myself lucky. I don't thing that's really fair. **

**But, as always, many thanks to everyone that took the time to review! You're my reason to continue!**

**See you, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**11 - Waiting**

"You know that Alice will have a fit when she sees your dry hands, right?" Jacob asked from the laundry door, startling Bella; she just couldn't understand how someone so huge could be so quiet.

It just made her feel even more awkward. Her best friend seemed to fit the world they were living in perfectly, like he was just one more of those amazing, inhuman creatures. He was so gracious, elegant and, handsome while she was clumsy, plain and, boring. It was stupid and, selfish, she knew it but, a small part of her got so frustrated with her disability that she wanted to scream with him. It wasn't fair.

"I'm just putting the napkins in the machine. It'll hardly do too much damage to my skin. Besides, there's a stock of moisturizing in my bathroom so huge that I think I'll have to die and, live three lives to use them all," she said, more rudely than she meant.

She regretted it as soon as the words came out of her mouth, though. It wasn't his fault that her masters' had a different relationship with her than he and his owner.

"_Stupid slave that his master kisses all the time,"_ she thought, envious.

"Somebody got out of the wrong side of the bed today?" the young man asked, taken aback by her harshness.

"Sorry, Jake. I'm just a little sensitive, it's that time of the month, you know?" she explained, knowing that it was only half the truth.

"Wew! I really didn't need to know that!" he replied, feigning disgust.

She just laughed, feeling a little better. It was amazing how good Jake made her feel, no matter the little time they knew each other; he was her best friend and, she felt like she had known him all her life. One could say that it was due their similar past but, she sensed that it was much more than that. It they had meet in a total different situation, they still would become best friends.

"Don't be so prude! It's a perfectly natural thing," she teased.

"Yeah, I guess," he gave. "This isn't what's boring you, though."

"It's nothing, Jake, really. It's just that you're so lucky…" the brunette stated, almost like she was talking to herself.

"I'm a slave, just like you. How does that make me lucky?" the tan skinned boy asked, annoyed.

"I already told you that Edward doesn't see you like that," Bella said, impatient with his stubbornness.

"You're really into fighting today, aren't you?" he asked, amused by her kitten anger.

"Sorry! Again. I don't know what's wrong with me today," the girl said, blushing a deep red that made her cheeks incredibly beautiful.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Jacob admitted, sighing deeply. Then, he said what had been tormenting his every thought with an urgent tone. "Bells, they're slave owners. Do you really think they care about us? It's just… I don't know, I can't trust them. I can't trust him, Bells, something deep inside me says that's just wrong."

"What's wrong, Jake? To trust them? Jasper and Alice told me the Cullens just bought us, all of us, because there wasn't any alternative. It's the way the world is now, Jake," Bella tried to explain, her eyes shining with the intense emotion her owners' revelation brought to her young heart.

"So maybe the world is wrong," the boy whispered, feeling all the weight of his conclusion over his shoulders.

"Jacob, Edward's looking for you," Jasper announced, entering the room in that quiet, disturbing vampire way. "The truck's new brake system just arrived from the mail and, he's very eager to work on it."

"Yes, sir. We'll talk later, Bells," the male slave said, his eyes shifting automatically to the ground, leaving the room.

Jasper sighed, feeling sad for his younger brother. Being an empath, he was very aware of the inner battle Jacob was having with his own feelings. He had tried to cheer Edward up, telling him about the tender emotion that was slowly growing inside the teenager's heart but, he knew it wasn't enough for him. The soldier knew his brother craved for more and, how much he needed the slave's love. His beloved wife had seen both of them together and, happy in a not so distant future, though, and that was enough to make him believe. His Alice was never wrong, especially when something had to do with their family.

Bella's heart was beating fast, an usual reaction to her masters' proximity. She couldn't avoid it; she just loved spending time with her owners. Never having heard of vampires like Jasper and Alice – or their family, for that matter – she was just fascinated by their exceptional kindness; all of them made Bella feel comfortable and, at easy. Most of all, the married couple that had bought her made her feel _loved_.

She wasn't exactly sure why it was so easy for her to trust them, to feel their commitment with their lifestyle – so different from the rest of the vampire world – but, so hard for Jacob. Bella hated to know that Jacob got so nervous, so anxious around his owner. Edward was so kind, so polite and, generous; she giggled to herself a thousand times, thinking that he resembled the gentle heroes from the old books she read in the Cullens' library. And, boy, he was handsome. If she wasn't so into her own owners, she was positive she would have a major crush on him. She knew that he really care for Jacob. At least, that was what Jasper said and, who was better than him to know those kind of things?

She still thought it was a little weird to find out that vampires had, indeed, special abilities and, that the Cullen family had so many of them. And that both her owners were gifted. Jasper's power was especially embarrassing; knowing that she couldn't hide her feelings from him was hard because, really, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't control her emotions towards and, around them.

"Darling, are you alright?" Jasper asked, looking at her puzzled.

"I'm fine," the girl answered, timidly, looking up at Jasper through her long eyelashes.

Jasper knew she wasn't exactly fine, though. Since the day Alice insisted in leave her behind, already knowing what Esme and Carlisle used to do when they had the house to themselves, she had been distracted, meditative. He had tried to argue with his wife if that was really a good idea but, as always, Alice had a reason to do things the way she did.

They had talked about her naivety, not really finding a way to approach her without scaring the poor, lonely girl they were forced to buy in a filthy auction room. The simple thought of that kind of humiliation made him flinch; she deserved so much better. All of them deserved, actually. They could only do so much, though, and, bringing Bella and Jacob to the safety of their home was their main concern.

But, how would they make her understand?

"Come with me, darling. Alice's dying to show you your dress for the party," the vampire said, gently, taking her hand and, pressing a kiss to it. "She said you'll look astonishing."

They found the little pixie like vampire dancing around clothes in her immense closet, happily separating outfits designed specially for the infamous party, some fashion magazines scattered on the floor, obviously displayed to inspiration. Bella wasn't really all that interested in fashion but, she had to admit that her female master simply glowed when she was planning someone's outfit or talking about it. It was a lovely sight and, she spent a considerable amount of time observing Alice on her world.

The black haired woman rotated to face them, smiling brightly and, the young slave blushed, turning her eyes to the ground. Despite how comfortable she felt, Bella was always a little weary of looking directly at her masters; the slave training was too ingrained inside of her. Alice looked over at Jasper and, then at Bella with a small smirk before disappearing behind a sea of colorful clothes. She came back almost immediately, startling the younger woman with her vampire speed.

"Here, sweetie. Let me see you with this one," she said, extending her arms filled with a mass of silk with the most perfect shade of blue that the slave had ever saw.

It was deep royal blue, fashioned in an old style like a traditional Gothic dress, with long sleeves, a corset adorned with tiny ribbons in a lighter blue – just light enough to be noticed – and, a long puff skirt, where there was layers of fabric forming a pardon that resembling waves. It was breathtaking.

Jasper gave a low chuckle at Bella's shocked expression, gently pushing her to the bathroom. Still dazzled, Bella went to change into the magnificent dress, glancing to her side and, watching Alice's beautiful and, satisfied face for a second, feeling a funny tingle in her core. The girl had never had a physical attraction to women but, that was before Alice. She was just perfect; so beautiful, so funny and, so easy to be around. The problem was that Bella felt the exact same thing about the blond male besides her. What she was supposed to do?

Bella carefully put the dress on, feeling like a princess getting ready for her first ball. She knew Alice loved to see her in blue and, she had to admit that the color really made her pale skin look prettier than it really was. The constant pink of her cheeks, evidence of her never ending shyness made the perfect contrast with the sumptuous dress. She almost didn't recognize the beautiful lady in the mirror when she glanced at it on her way out.

"Yes, I'm a genius," Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Bella, you're sure making justice to your name," Jasper murmured, looking at her in awe. She must had shown her confusion because he promptly clarified, "Bella means beautiful in some languages."

"Oh!" it was all the slave could say, blushing even darker.

"So beautiful!" the blond vampire whispered, taking two steps closer to her to reach her face, caressing it lightly, only the tip of his chilly fingers brushing her smooth skin.

Bella's caught her breath at his tender contact, unsure for just a second at what to do before leaning into his hand, enjoying the soothing touch on her burning cheeks.

"The most beautiful," Alice affirmed, in a sensual voice, taking the girl's hand and, rubbing her soft lips over the human's fingers, making her shiver in delight, that tingling feeling on her core transforming in a moist sensation. "Go ahead, my lovely husband! You won't hurt her, I promise! And she wants it so much!"

Jasper's head slowly started to descent, leveling their mouths, his eyes wide, a mix between fear and, a foreign emotion shining on his amazing golden globes.

"Don't you, my Bella? Don't you want to kiss him as much as he wants to kiss you?" Alice asked, still talking in _that fucking velvet voice_ that made Bella's head spin madly, depriving her of any rational thought.

"Y-Yes," was all she could say before the male's lips cover hers.

And the whole world disappeared. There were only those perfect, soft, delicious lips moving slowly, tentatively over hers, the marvelous scent that emanated from his faultless skin. He opened his mouth a little, letting his tongue explore the silky surface of her heated lips, silently asking permission to invade her own mouth and, taste her. She allowed, parting her own lips slightly, a soft moan escaping from them, encouraging her owner.

The kiss was soft, tender, his tongue slowly exploring the space previously occupied only for her own, caring the sweetest taste she ever felt with it and, Bella was instantly addicted. Jasper's finger tips still exploring the sides of the young woman's face in a ghostly touch that made her entire body ruffle in the most pleasant way. It was her first kiss ever. She knew the concept from the classes on the training camp, since it was part of the slaves' education how to please the owners but, it was just theory. Practice was much better.

All too soon, the kiss ended. Jasper placed his forehead against hers and, keeping his hands loosely on her hips, chanting her name in whispers, eyes closed, letting the peaceful quietness of the room fill the moment with its beauty and, she released the tight hold she was keeping on his shirt collar, only then realizing the path her hands traveled at their own will.

Alice took that moment to encircle Bella's waist with her thin but, powerful arms, subtly guiding the human to face her, not really taking her away from Jasper but, making her lean her back on his marble chest. When she obligated, still light headed from the blissful taste of the blond vampire's mouth, turning her body fully to the golden eyed goddess, she was attacked.

Alice's entire body was pressed tightly to hers, her mouth rapidly covering hers in an urgent and, heated kiss, her tongue demanding entrance possessively. Her tiny and, cold hands running freely for her body, exploring places that Jasper never tried to touch. When the slave felt her caressing and, squeezing her breasts avidly, she yelled inside the other woman's mouth in ecstasy, a strangled beg for something to lesser the aching troubling in her drenched pussy. The human's hands automatically grabbed a firm hold on the small vampire's hair, pulling it savagely, violently, being rewarded by a hard, marvelous squeeze in her breast.

The little teenager had never felt that excited before. The combination between the two vampires bodies pressed against hers, their magnificent scents, the syrupy taste of her mistress' mouth and, those sinful hands squeezing, pinching and, exploring her trembling body was almost too much.

Then, Alice went further, pressing her hips firmly over hers and, moving it forward in a very intimate motion, rubbing her clothed sex over her own and, consequently, forcing her to feel the hard protuberance of the male's erection pressed against her butt.

Nothing could describe that moment. She was just lost in a Heaven full of sin.

The only thing that took her from the heavenly disorientation she was immersed on was Jasper's voice, begging, "Oh, God, Alice! It's too much… I can't… I won't control… Uh! Oh!... Alice, please…"

The black haired vampire slowed down, gradually moving her body away from Bella's, never letting her lips escape, until she was completely detached from the girl. The lustful kiss ended but, she still pressed two, three, ten chaste kisses on the slave's swallowed lips before wrapping her arms around her and, the vampire male behind her in a kind of sandwich hug.

"Oh, Bella! Sweet Bella! You look incredible in this dress. We're very proud of you," Alice whispered, her head resting on the girl's shoulder, sighing happily.

"So proud…" Jasper confirmed, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella just stood there, feeling her heart beat slowing down and, a wave of calmness washing over them – Jasper's doing, she was sure – more than happy. Her every dream since being brought to their companionship had came true. There was nothing she wanted more than to be in their arms forever. Reality claimed her attention, though, especially because she knew that Jasper was in some kind of struggle.

"It's better to take this dress off now," she suggested, not really ready to step out of that lovely embrace.

"Yes, it does, my Bella. Take it off in your room, okay? I'll leave the accessories there later," the female vampire murmured with a gentle small.

"Okay," she replied, heading to the door, walking on cloud nine.

It took her all her concentration to reach her room without tripping in her own feet. She had to be extra careful, knowing that that was a task hard enough to fulfill even when she was in her most serene moments. But, at the same time, she felt that nothing could take the smile out of her face in that day.

She was so in love.

Taking off the beautiful blue garment, still smiling like a fool, she threw herself in her soft bed, daydreaming and, reviving the previous events a thousand times. Suddenly, she remembered something very important. She had to tell Jake.

It wasn't too hard to find him; he still was under the hook of that monster of a truck with his master. Jacob looked at her puzzled; it wasn't her habit to interrupt their work. But, something about her pink cheeks and, dreamy look demanded attention.

"You're okay, Bells?" the human male asked, glancing rapid at Edward when he heard the vampire chuckle.

The young woman nodded fervently, approaching them with some kind of weird shaking steps.

"C-can I borrow him, sir?" Bella timidly asked Edward.

"Only if you stop calling me sir," Edward replied, laughing a little before kissing Jacob lightly, stealing the human's breathe once again. "I'll meet you later in the library, my boy."

"B-bye." Jacob managed to say before being pulled out door by a very demanding little thing.

They reached her bedroom in the faster pace he ever saw Bella using. She jumped on the bed, dragging him with her, somehow managing to not trip over her own feet.

"Oh, Jake!" she chimed.

"What happened?" the boy asked, torn between concern and, amusement.

"Jasper and Alice just kissed me. Not at the same time, of course. This isn't possible, is it? Anyway, first Jasper, then Alice. It was so perfect. My first kisses ever," the brunette said, dreamily, and Jacob noticed, laughing, that she was capable of tripping over words, too.

"So was it any good?" he asked, teasingly, as if her expression wasn't telling him all he had to know.

"The best damn kisses ever," she giggled due her curse, looking even younger than she was. "When Edward kisses you, you feel like the world doesn't exist anymore?"

Jake blushed like a girl, answering reluctantly, "Humm… Yeah… Kind of. But, this isn't about me. They seriously waited this long to kiss you? Edward kissed me like the second day."

And he hated himself for sounding like a teenage girl with a crush much more that he would have admitted or liked.

"Shut up!" she ordered, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I wanted it since I got here but, I know I wasn't ready. But, I guess now Jasper saw I was ready, so..."

"So now you're happy?" the boy asked, smiling a little arrogantly while she nodded. "Well, I guess that explains that fit earlier."

She punched him playfully, although he barely flinched, smiling in relieve to know her masters were using their power to take care of his best friend.

"I'm happy for you B," he grinned, curling next to her.

She took the remote and, turned the TV on. They were quite for a few minutes just switching through the channels when Jacob remembered the party.

"Do you like your dress?" he asked, absentmindedly, surprised to see her cheeks darkening.

The one thing he really liked about Bella was that she really didn't care about clothes. Maybe being forced to use a fancy dress was the reason for her discomfiture. His friend nodded, smiling.

"It's pretty like a dream. Jasper and Alice picked it out together," her voice was all dreamy and giddy when she said her owners' names. "What about you?"

"Humm, I don't like my dress that much. It doesn't value my skin tone," the dark skinned man commented with a stern face, earning a smack in his chest.

Both of them laughed.

"I'm serious!" she complained.

"Sure, sure. My costume is great. Edward really liked it," he told her, realizing too late that he didn't have to add that last part.

He hated the power Edward had to reduce him to a pile of mush without even being in the room.

"Oh, I know all about how much he likes it," she teased, poking Jacob in the ribs, making him laugh.

"I hate you," Jacob pouted.

"I hate you, too," the girl retorted, crushing him in an animated hug. "We'll look great in this famous party."

**A/N: Back to business, guys! I had the greatest vacation ever, thanks to everyone that wished me good luck!**

**To answer to some good questions you're letting on the reviews (because I can't log in to answer to everyone, thanks you so much, FanFiction!) there won't be an imprint in this story despite Jake being a wolf. **

**I love imprinting and, my favorite pair in Twilight is Jake & Nessie, as everyone knows, but, I thing imprinting would make things too easy for Jake & Edward in this story and, let's admit it, we really want some anguish here, right?**

**And I'm not continuing the story from the great author MyAwesomeness. I decided to take her amazing plot and, part of the story but, creating my own – kind of like we do with Twilight – because I don't feel comfortable using her words and, saying they're mine. I don't think that's fair to her. It makes any sense?**

**See you soon, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**12 – Cold Shower. **

Running. Running wildly, freely and, fast, so fast, faster at each passing minute, like there was no limit for the speed, no time and, boundaries to hold him up. Just running, following a pure, basic, happy instinct.

The trees passed by him in a blur of green, brown and, some lovely colors, indicating that the Spring was exerting its power over nature, making the forest even more beautiful but, he didn't really have time to look at the florescent life around him because he was running.

Happy. Free. Alive. And… aroused?

Yes, he was _damn rock hard_, his cock fighting the confinement of his tight pants. Because someone was chasing him, hunting him. And he had to run.

It was the game and, he wouldn't surrender easily. Despite wanting _like Hell_ to be catch.

The sound of a laugh, the most perfect music ever, reverberated in the canopy of trees behind him and, he knew his persecutor was close; he could hear the lightness of the hunter's steps over the fallen leaves, marveling at his own amazing ability to catch such a quiet thud. Then, it was the scent. Sweet and, musky. Dim and, fresh. Alluring and, arousing.

Suddenly, something hit him from above and, he realized that his stalker had jumped on him from the trees. Both of them fell to the ground, rolling over each other due the impact for a good length before stopping and, he could see the proud shinning of the winner's eyes throughout their forced trajectory. The persecutor landed above him, trapping him down in a solid grip with his legs.

"Not fair!" Jacob complained pouting like a little boy, his hands grabbing the collar of the hunter's white t-shirt firmly.

"I never said I would be," Edward's velvet voice replied, his lips twitched in that fucking crocked smile that made the boy's mind shut down.

"Then, I don't have to be, either," the younger male affirmed, attacking his lips in a furious kiss.

Edward pressed his pelvis against Jacob's, their naked cocks fighting each other for space and, the boy released his mouth to let his pleasured scream echo in the, otherwise, quiet forest. Just then, the black haired human realized that they both were completely naked.

"_Where the Hell went our clothes?"_ he thought, confused.

There was no time for finding out, though, because the golden eyed god dominating him had take a firm hold on both his legs, spreading them widely in that incredible vampire speed that didn't let any time for resistance, resting his cold body in between them, covering Jacob's heated one.

Sun rays were scattered around the forest, penetrating the thick foliage above them, making the scenario look like a fairytale dream. Some of those rays were touching the vampire's perfect smooth skin and, the slave was mesmerized, observing the little sparkles emanating from his body in a colorful glow. Suddenly, they heard, far away, in some dark unseen point of the woods, a wolf howling in sadness.

The bronze haired creature grabbed the boy's hips, forcing him to lift his pelvis slightly, making room to accommodate his hard member at the entrance of his waiting hole. Jacob hissed in pleasure, feeling the rigid coldness of his owner's cock positioned to penetrate him, knowing that it was time.

"Now, you'll be all mine," the stony male claimed and, in an uncharacteristically cruel movement, thrusted forward violently.

"Ahhh!" Jacob yelled, sitting up abruptly, his heart beating like crazy.

"Jacob, Jacob! It's alright! It was only a dream," his master's voice sounded in the quiet room, concern dipping out of it.

He looked at his owner's inhumanly handsome face dumbfounded, his head still spinning with the fog of his dream, until he felt two cold arms encircling his torso tenderly.

"Relax, Jacob. It's alright," the vampire reassured.

Somehow, the simple sound of that velvety voice combined with the cold touch of his solid embrace made the teenager's muscles obey instantly, making him feel safe and protected.

_Stupid charming leech.  
_  
The bronze haired man's face brightened with a small smirk playing on his lips, amused with the slave's conflicted thoughts.

"Good boy," he cooed, running his chilly fingers over the human's heated left cheek, feeling the little drops of sweat on it. "Feeling better?" he asked, softly and, the boy nodded slightly. "What happened?"

Jacob blushed furiously, unable to tell him about his wet dream, so he just said, "Nightmare."

"Hum… I see. I guess it must have been quite scaring, seeing the way your body _retreated _at it," the paler man commented in a mocking tone, unashamedly observing the prominent bulge in the slave's pants.

"_Oh, shit!"_ Jake thought, so mortified at being caught in his little lie that he couldn't think fast enough to form any excuse.

"Well, I guess a shower would do some good to all this sweat, among other things, don't you think?" Edward half suggested, half commanded, still seeming quite amused by his slave's embarrassing situation.

The dark skinned teenager kept his head down, trying to hide the deep purple of his burning cheeks as he rose from his cot, silently complying and, heading to the bathroom. He was surprised to notice that his master decided to accompany him and, that he could hear Edward's feather light footsteps following him, thinking about how odd was that he had never heard it before. Well, maybe he had different shoes on or something like that but, it was still weird. Edward started the shower, carefully adjusting the water to a tepid temperature.

"Come, my Jacob. Let's get this… _tension _worked out," he ordered, making a seductive show of unbuttoning his shirt.

"_Oh, fuck! Does he really have to always repeat those words?"_ the boy thought, defeated, before approaching his owner.

"Take off those pajamas, my boy. We won't need them," his master said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

The human's cock instantly twitched at that little kiss, his already uncomfortable arousal begging for freedom but, he turned his face away, ashamed.

"Hum… It's better if I brush my teeth before, sir. I mean, Edward," he said, rapidly, afraid to displease his owner. "You know, morning breath and, all."

Edward smiled tenderly at the silly concern of his boy and, said, "I don't mind it, my Jacob; I know it's perfectly normal. In fact, I think it's comforting to know that there is one thing on you, at least, that isn't absolutely perfect. It makes me feel less inadequate. But, if it'll make you feel more comfortable, do it."

Jacob hushed to it, puzzled by his owner's words. Half the time he didn't understand his owner's statements but, that one was the most enigmatic he had heard so far. _"What does he mean, inadequate? For what?"_ was the question running through his mind. Everything about his owner was so overwhelming and, intense that sometimes he wished to have his ability, just to know what the Hell was going on in his mind.

By the time he finished his task, Edward was already naked, waiting for him under the water. Avoiding to look directly at the vampire's uncovered body, he pulled off his own few items of clothes, groaning in relieve when his dick finally went free, proud and, erect. Then, he took a deep breath and, gathering the little courage he had, joined his master in the shower.

"Look at me, boy," he commanded, in a dominant tone that almost made him come undone right then and, there.

Jacob forced his head up, taking in Edward's exposed body, his eyes hanging a little more than necessary in the vampire's penis, as aroused as his own, unconsciously licking his lips at the sight and, taking the last two steps to his cold embrace, feeling the contrast of their body temperatures mixed with the water's. it was a whole new experience.

"I thought that cold water was what people use in my case," the boy joked, surprising himself with his boldness.

That _damn beautiful_ laugh ringed in the air and, his master buried his face in his chest, kissing it right above his heart, saying in a husky tone, "I thought that I was already cold enough. Besides, cold showers are only indicated if you want to get rid of the problem. I want to enjoy the problem."

"Yeah, I had considerate that," the human responded, timidly.

Apparently, the time to talk was over, because Jacob's lips were taken in a sweet kiss, a cold tongue licking his bottom lip slowly. The teenager took the hint and, parted them, allowing the sweet silky taste invade his mouth, sucking it lightly, that familiar hunger taking control of his actions. He could feel the satisfied smile in his master's lips when he deepened the kiss, forcing their tongues to battle, sucking, biting and, licking with urgency.

Jacob's hand traveled South while Edward's were running over his entire body, spending a good amount of time in the slave's ass cheeks, squeezing it and, pulling his pelvis forward, pressing it against his own, in a maddening rotation, their mouths never leaving each other. The callous, too hot hand of the human boy reached its destiny, enveloping the vampire's shaft, jerking it off lightly, tentatively. The stone like creature moaned inside his mouth, biting his bottom lip before releasing it.

"Oh, yes! That's right, my Jacob… So good… Hum…" he whimpered, throwing his head back.

The slave took the opportunity to suck and, lick at his exposed neck. He couldn't avoid it; he just loved the taste of his master's skin. Although, he preferred to taste it when he was sucking Edward's dick. Luckily, he wasn't one to complain.

"Ugh… Oh… Yes… So fucking good..." the golden eyed man murmured, knowing how much his boy loved when he cursed. "But… that's not… fair… oh, fuck… we came… hum… here… to take… ah… care of… fuck… you!"

The vampire wrapped his cold hand around Jacob's cock, mimicking the human's actions and, soon enough, both of them were moaning their shared pleasure, their memento increasing progressively. The more they stroked one another cocks, the more Edward cursed, dirty talking in hushed whispers, adding fire to Jacob's impossible to handle arousal; all the tan skinned slave could do was remind himself to breathe, a hard task, considering the situation. They were coming close, so close.

"Now, my Jacob," the damn leech ordered, that dominant voice never failing to take Jacob over the edge.

Jacob looked down, happily watching their cocks explode their pearly liquid in regular gushes. It was so hot, so fucking awesome. So damn good.

They leaned against each other, relaxing and, enjoying the quietness that took over the bathroom, hearing their respiration coming down, the sound of the water gently hitting their worn bodies and, the floor. Both above all, was the rapid beating of Jacob's heart.

"I love this sound," his owner muted, pressing his ear at Jacob's chest, feeling the rhythmic sound bumping life through his precious boy's body.

That stupid happiness took over the teenager again. Something about knowing that there was a part of him that Edward really liked meant a lot to him. Maybe that part was good enough to make him want to keep the slave's around for some time.

The shorter man let out a small grow, a complaining sound that the black haired boy didn't quite understand, seeing that they were both so satisfied but, Edward didn't said anything else, resigning to kiss his slave sweetly again, that time actually helping the human to bathe his body.

Sweeping soap over their bodies was almost as sensual as their previous actions but, there wasn't that unbearable hunger lingering between them anymore, after their release. They were only enjoying the softness of their touch, the beautiful difference of their colors, the velvety feeling of their skins. Jacob was so relaxed – a small part of him screaming at him that he was happy – and Edward's cold body felt so good against his heated one that he thought he could spend the rest of the day right where he was.

Until his stomach cried for attention, making an embarrassing sound. Edward laughed; looking at his boy's darkened cheeks.

"I was considering remaining here longer, too. But, apparently, your body doesn't agree with our plans," he joked, laughing again at Jacob's annoyed moan. "Come, my Jacob. Let's feed you. After all, we want you to be always healthy and, apt to take care of our…" – he paused, letting the phrase linger while his hand searched for the boy's dick, soaping it in a fucking good friction – "…necessities, don't we?"

The human's eyes rolled in its orbs and, all he could say was, "Y-Yes, sir."

The vampire chuckled lightly and, all too soon, they were out of the shower and, entering the kitchen, looking for food. Edward insisted on making Jake's breakfast, claiming that he had to put his culinary lessons in practice, which forced the dark skinned man to sit down at the table and, observe the natural elegance whereon his owner moved around the kitchen.

He was kind of fascinated by the way he could look so damn cute doing such mundane things as cracking eggs. It was a strange attraction; he never really thought about himself as a homosexual man and, he was trying to figure out if he had always liked men, or if he was just under the influence of his slave's training, like he had learned not to care about that.

When you had been born a slave you just get used to the fact that what you wanted wouldn't matter to anybody, so you just accept not to want anything. Slaves were taught pretty soon that their bodies would be at their future owner's disposal, that most of them would want to take their virginity and, especially, that some of them liked to have a slave from the same gender.

The boy had tried sometimes to find out if he actually had some kind of preference, looking at his fellows at the camp, both women and, men, comparing their bodies, the particular differences between both sexes. How men possessed hard muscles and, were cruder in their way to talk, describe things or act towards people. How women had beautiful soft curves, gentle touches and, preferred to not to be so abrupt in their talks. He didn't come to any conclusion; despite had entertained the thought of being with some of them.

But right in that moment, he was pretty sure that the only person that could ever get him so turned on, so captivated and, so unable to understand his own feelings was Edward. Just when he thought that, his master turned to him, a plate of scrambled eggs and toasted bacon in one hand and, a glass of orange juice in the other, with the brighter smile he ever saw in his face and, the slave realized that he had heard every single one of his musings. His cheeks burned instantly and, he cursed himself for his distraction.

Edward didn't say anything, just put the food in front of him before curling his finger under the black haired male, tilting his head up and, kissing his lips in _that fucking awesome, sweet way _he did every time after they had their private moments. The pale handsome creature sat by his side while he ate, just talking about trivial things, like the truck, the party, every now and, then, planting chaste kisses over his lips, arms or neck.

And the damn, _messed up like Hell,_ thing about it was that Jacob had loved every single minute they spent in that table. He even kissed his owner by his own will after finishing his juice, asking for more. When he realized what he just did, his eyes went wide and, he prepared himself for some kind of reprimand, even a punishment.

"_How could he be so stupid as do such thing?"_

But, all that his owner did was get up and, bring the juice, not even a hint of wrath or displeasure. On the contrary, the white skinned creature just stood behind him after filling his glass, combing his chilly fingers throw his shoulder length hair tenderly.

"You really have to stop worrying so much, silly Jacob," Edward said in _that_ amazing voice.

"O-Okay," he managed to mutter, fixing his eyes on the table, trying to concentrate in the food instead of those insanely magic fingers that had traveled to his shoulders, massaging them in a so-damn-good-way.

The older man found amusing that Jacob was taking big bites just to get away faster. With a mischievous smile, he decided to really tease him, descending his head to reach the slave's neck and, sucking at it sensuously. Taken by surprise, the boy let a loud groan of pleasure escape his lips, angling his head to grant a better access to that wicked mouth.

"There you two are!" a tinkling voice came from the door.

Alice. Jacob liked the pixie like vampire as soon as he knew her. He started to like her even more in that moment since she was an excuse to escape his owner's seduction. He was already confused enough with the way he was acting since he had woke up from that sinful dream; he needed a time away from the object of his worries so he could gather his thoughts and, keep his feelings in check.

He couldn't allow himself to get attached. He wouldn't allow it. Period.

"Hello, sister," Edward greeted her with a sigh, obviously not happy with the interruption.

Alice rolled her eyes, saying, "You can have him back later, Edward. So selfish... Come on, you two. They're here!"

She danced her way out of the kitchen, making sure they were following her, clapping her hands happily. Jake had noticed that someone has arrived, having heard the cars parking but, he paid no attention to it since the house had been invaded by workers arranging the party. Of course, all the other vamps in the house were reunited at the entrance when they reached it; they also could hear the cars coming from miles away.

"Could you please remember to be nice, Edward?" Rosalie asked, her stunning features distorted in a worried expression.

"I'm not making any promises," he growled, startling Jacob.

"Son…" Carlisle intervened, making Edward sigh.

Rosalie eyed him menacingly, ready for a fight but, Emmett put his hands on her shoulders and, she seemed to relax immediately. There was a knock on the front door and, in a second, Alice was opening it.

"It's so nice to see you both again," she greeted, cheerfully.

A young man walked into the room, followed by a young woman, both of them with red eyes. They looked exactly alike, the only difference being the gender. Jacob had never heard about vampire twins. The Cullens world was sure full of surprises.

"Jane and, Alec Volturi. What a pleasure to have you at our festivity," Carlisle said, formally, meeting them half way and, shaking their hands.

"Oh, Carlisle, you know us! We wouldn't miss a chance to interact with your… family for nothing," Jane replied, in a sweet voice that, somehow, sounded fearsome.

Jacob's body hair bristled up instantly and, his heart started beating fast. He didn't like the new arrivals. Not one bit.

**A/N: And the trouble began! Don't you guys hate the evil twins? I sure do. **

**Seriously, guys, what do I have to do the get you to review? Just six reviews for the last chapter is cruelty. And don't dare to say "stop writing Bella's PVO." ;) **

**I don't have much to say this time, so I'll just beg: pleaseeeeeee, review! **

**See you soon, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**13 – The Guesses **

Since her owners had kissed her the previous day, Bella was walking constantly in cloud nine. It seemed like a door had been open and, couldn't be closed anymore because her masters' hadn't stop touching and, kissing her ever since.

Alice had chosen her clothes for the day as usual, leaving very beautiful – and embarrassing – emerald green underwear among it. Bella blushed at the sight of it; her mistress never made her wear silky underwear, only comfortable ones made of cotton and, mostly white. She knew that she would have to wear it, liking or not; as much as her masters' were nice and, understanding, she was still a slave bided to do what she was told. Plus, she would never do something to displease them. She thought for a second how her masters would react seeing that sexy thing on her, blushing deeply at her own obscene imagination.

At least, the rest of her garments were a little more like her style, just a plain white long denim skirt and, a purple buttoned blouse. She left the last button undone, knowing how much her masters loved to expose her collar. Tiny hearings with shining stones that looked exactly like the ones in her collar and, a pair of light pink sneakers completed the look. After fighting with her hair for a while, she just decided to pull it up in a loose ponytail.

"Should I tell you how desirable you look right now?" Alice said when she left the bathroom fully clothed, surprising her.

_Damn vampire's soundless footsteps. _

Of course, Alice looked perfect with denim mini skirt and, brown tank top decorated with big colorful flowers. Only a touch of pink lipstick and, mascara improving her already stunning beauty. The most beautiful and, delicate piece of gold bracelet completed the look.

"You really like it?" the slave asked, her cheeks burning due her mistress' compliment, stopping right in front of her. "Well, I shouldn't be surprise; you're always so clever choosing clothes."

"Yeah, I am. But, I wasn't talking about the clothes," the vampire whispered with shinning eyes, leaning forward and, capturing her lips.

Her female owner was always passionate and, bold, holding the young woman firmly against her cold body in intense kisses that took Bella's breath away and, made her body tickle in funny places. They kissed for what seemed like a long time, her mistress guiding her into a world of pleasure and discovering, always changing their mouths positions, rubbing her tongue over hers, sucking at her tongue in the most delicious way, biting gently her upper lip. Bella franticly grasped the vampire's hair, crashing her soft, warm body against the creature's cold one, wishing she could melt into her so she would never have to stop that passion, whimpering like she was in pain.

Someone cleared its throat and, Jasper's beautiful southern accent sounded, "Darling, you know we don't have time for this right now."

The black haired woman released the young girl's mouth reluctantly with short, tender little kisses before she stopped completely. Bella held the vampire's shoulders for a few more minutes to clear her foggy head and, stop panting. Her cheeks were burning like they were on fire and, her swollen lips showed a deep pink color.

"It's not my fault if our Bella is irresistible," she explained, cheerfully. "Come, dear, we have visitors."

The girl followed a few steps behind, wide eyed. Alice's capacity of changing moods instantly never ceased to intriguing the inexperienced slave. And, she was confused. Not only she didn't understand why her master's were in such a hurry but, she also never thought about herself as irresistible. She couldn't understand how those beautiful creatures could think something like that about her.

"That she is," the blond male said, waiting for her to catch up with him. Taking her hand and, pulling it to his lips in a charming kiss, he said, "You look lovely with these earrings, Bella. I choose it well."

"You bought them? For me?" she asked, shocked.

"Of course. I love to see my girls looking even prettier. I also bought the bracelet Alice's wearing. I want to make our visitors really jealous of me," he replied with a sweet smile on his perfect lips.

She only half looked at Alice's arm to see the jewel he was referring, turning her gaze back to him. She knew that she was embarrassingly staring at his lips; she couldn't help it, though, they were beautiful. And tasted sublime.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered, shyly.

"You'll have to thank me properly later," he said in a teasing tone, smirking.

She blushed furiously with the implications of his statement, a little insecure. She didn't want to just assume that he was suggesting thanking him with kisses and, intimacy but, it was unavoidable to think about it. The slave brunette followed her masters´ around all morning thinking nothing but, about the time they would spend in the library, as they did everyday. Somehow, she couldn't picture herself reading a book in that room that day.

Rosalie was particularly agitated; ordering everyone around and, making them crazy. Esme tried to calm her bad humor by distracting her with some party decorations; which proved to be short lived, though. Bella knew the incredibly beautiful blonde was difficult but, she never saw her so distressed. In fact, all the Cullens seemed a little nervous, excluding Edward. He and, Jacob got out of their room later than usual and, spent a lot of time at the kitchen so they weren't aware of the odd atmosphere in the house.

The young girl was occupied at the backyard checking a list of supplies that Rosalie ordered when Tyler came to tell her that the guesses had arrived and, Esme wanted everyone to welcome them. She followed him without questioning; she liked Tyler, he was a little cocky but, welcomed her with a smile and acceptance. She liked Jacob better, though.

The family was already gathered in the living room. Rosalie and, Edward were having a little argument but, that was normal for those two. Bella only noticed there was something going on when Carlisle – always so collected and, understanding – interfered, reprimanding his son. Odd.

Then, Alice was opening the door and, two vampires entered the house. They were obviously twins, looking really young and, angelic with those same frightening crimson eyes ordinary vampires had. For some reason, Bella felt the hair on the back of her neck bristle. What really startled her, though, was the angry growl Jacob let out as soon as they greeted the Cullens; it sounded like coming from deep inside him, like it had came from his soul instead of his body.

Edward put a hand on Jacob's shoulder with that bewildering vampire speed, saying something too low for her to hear and, the young man looked at him with wide eyes, looking like he just got pulled out of some trance, stopping that sound.

"I'm surprised that only the two of you attended our invitation. I haven't seen the rest of your clan in a while. I assume Aro, Marcus and, Caius are well," Carlisle said, in a friendly tone.

"Oh, they're quite well, thank you for your preoccupation. And the others will come tomorrow. I wanted to enjoy your company, like catching up so I decided to come earlier, if that's all right. Of course, Alec came along," Jane answered, seeming really confident and, honest. Her eyes landed on Bella's face for a brief moment. "The new hot gossip in vampire world is that the Cullens recently bought two slaves, something they never did before. It's too delicious to pass by."

Rosalie laughed, approaching Jane and, linking her arm with the shorter female, "Of course, it's all right. Well, Jane, if you want gossip, Alice and, I have a lot of them and, I'm dying to show you my dress. Come, girls."

Jane gave her a thigh smile, like she wasn't really in the mood to a "girl time" but, went along wordless. The three female quickly disappeared upstairs. Bella heard their muffled voices, though they were speaking too low and, too fast for her to comprehend.

"That leaves you with us, Alec. Come on, it's been a long time since I fought one of you!" Emmett exclaimed with a devious smile in his face, heading to the door.

"Yes, I remember you owning me a rematch," Alec replied, politely, following him and, Jasper. "Are you coming, Edward?"

"Of course. Jacob, why don't you help Bella with her chores? We'll talk later," Edward said, out loud. Then, he leaned closer and, placing a kiss in Jacob's cheek, whispered in his ear, "Calm yourself."

His command seemed to have an instant effect on Bella's friend and, his body relaxed a bit. The girl took his hand and, guided – more like dragged – him to the kitchen, worried, completely forgetting to explain anything to Tyler. The older slave seemed too surprised with his fellow servants to formulate any question.

"What was that? Are you insane?" she half yelled.

"I-I don't know, Bells. I felt so weird. It was like… like they were a threat…" he babbled, shaking his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Of course they're a threat, your idiot! They're vampires! And, in case you haven't noticed, a lot different from our masters. They have red eyes!" she affirmed, almost hysteric.

"I… I…" he shook his head again, feeling his body kind of expanding. "Bells, I don't feel so good…"

She threw her arms around his shoulders, her feet almost leaving the ground, feeling an overwhelming need to protect him, to hide him from those dangerous vampires. Something about that whole mess sounded extremely alarming for her.

"Jake, tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, tears blurring her vision.

"I don't know," he murmured, holding her tighter, smelling her faint scent of freesias.

For a moment, he remembered his childhood, her warmth and, tenderness helping him to calm down that inexplicable sensation that something inside of him was about to explode. They kept holding each other for a while, his breathing slowly decreasing, his body relaxing little by little. She noticed, amazed, how their bond grew strong in such a little time and, how much his happiness was important to her; she wanted nothing more than to make him see that they were at the place they belonged. The young female detached herself a little of his firm grip and, smiled tenderly at him.

"Feeling better?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, thank you," he said, sheepishly, ashamed of his outburst.

"You're most welcome," the brunette replied, happily.

The moment was broken by the embarrassing loud noise his stomach produced. Bella rolled her eyes and, went to make some food for the humans while Jacob went to call Tyler for lunch. The three slaves shared a relaxing, vampire free, time. Bella loved her masters very deeply but, there were things they couldn't understand or share with her, simply because they concerned humans. Things such as food.

They occupied themselves with the last preparations for the party while the family entertained their guesses. Bella caught some glimpses of the female twin because the girls were showing her the house and, chatting non stop about people and, places she didn't know. Jane seemed to always look at her with an annoyed expression, as if she was expecting something to happen. It was creepy.

It was almost dark outside when the boys returned from wherever they went, their clothes torn and, dirty. Emmett was particularly excited, bragging about how he took Alec easier than the previous time. Bella wondered if wrestling his guesses was a vampire habit or just an Emmett habit. The thought made her giggle and, Jasper eyed her curiously, sensing her humor but, didn't ask anything.

Edward had been the first one to enter the house, making a bee line to Jacob, not even checking if the other were following them, with a confused look on his face.

"Jacob, is everything alright?" he asked, touching the slave's cheek with the tip of his fingers.

"Y-Yes," the boy stuttered, blushing like a girl as he always did when his master touched him. "Just hanging with Bella and Tyler, sir."

Bella thought that the vampire would reprimand her friend for the formal treatment; she knew he hated it. He just kept looking at Jacob for a long, uncomfortable time, though, with a weird expression, as if he was frustrated with something.

"Come with me, I want to talk to you," the bronze haired man ordered, looking at his brothers over his shoulder. "We have to go change these clothes before Alice see us."

"Fifty years living together and, you still think you can fool my wife, little brother? Disappointing…" Jasper said with a mocking dissatisfied expression.

His brother simply ignored him, practically dragging his slave upstairs with him. Bella noticed that Alec hadn't taken his eyes off from Jacob since he entered the room. She thought that that should be the reason for Edward's erratic behavior.

"Either way, avoiding Alice's fashion wrath it's always a wise thing to do. Be aware, new girl," Emmett affirmed, smirking at Bella, which rolled her eyes. "You're coming, Alec?"

They were out of her sight in a blink, the only remainder of their presence was Emmett's booming laugher.

Jasper touched Bella's face delicately, saying, "I'm going to my room to change. Meet me there in five minutes, okay?"

Feeling warmth spreading through her body from the point where her master was touching her skin, Bella nodded, incapable of speaking. She got incoherent every time her masters touched her in any way. The blond man disappeared in that head-spinning vampire speed as soon as she responded him. She waited for what seemed the longest five minutes of her life, before making her way to find her owner. The door opened before she even had the chance to knock; he must have heard her footsteps.

Jasper looked splendid wearing a dark grey t-shirt and, simple blue denim, his shinning blond curls loosening spread over his forehead, right above his mesmerizing golden eyes, which made them stand out even more. It was a breath taking vision. She closed the door behind her, standing with her back to it, uncertain of what to do.

"I believe you wanted to thank me for your earrings this morning," he stated, approaching her slowly with malicious eyes, like a cat playing with a mouse before capturing it.

"I… I… Y-Yes… They're really…" she caught her breath when he trapped her between his body and, the door. "…beautiful."

"Then, they're in the right ears," he murmured, leaning his face over hers.

His body was so close that she could smell his delicious, intoxicating scent. They weren't touching, though, she just felt his proximity invading her personal space and, for a moment, she thought that he was going to kiss her.

Instead, he ran his face up and, down her neck, still not touching, saying, "Still waiting for your gratitude, beautiful Bella."

She closed her eyes, trembling, letting her body enjoy the lustful sensation of his aura touching hers. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.

"You… You know… how grateful I am," she forced her voice out, weakly.

"Indeed," he agreed, his mouth still over her neck, letting her feel his cold breathe,

Her body was shaking slightly, reacting to his seductive motions without her consent. All she wanted was for him to just kiss her and, end her misery. To her total dismay, he slowly pulled his body away from hers, walking backwards to the bed, never taking his eyes off of her face.

"And, how are you planning to thank me?" he asked, hoarsely, finally reaching the bed and, seating on it, his southern accent full of seduction.

She caught herself following his steps, their eyes locked, her breathing heavy. She felt like she wouldn't be able to breathe anymore if she didn't touch him. Silently, she sat on his left leg, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He didn't try to stop or encourage her and, she knew he was letting her make the decision, take the first move. Somehow, that made her feel powerful and, feminine. He was her owner and, he could take whatever he wanted whenever he wanted but, in that moment, she was the one that would take him. The feeling was exhilarating.

Bella knew what she wanted since the moment he called her for the intimacy of his bedroom, though, not even trying to deny the wetness she felt in her core and, in a flash, their lips were touching in a soft, slow and, sensual kiss, his possessive tongue seeking her delicate one, in a enchanting exchange of flavors that made her insides twitch with pleasure, going deeper and, hungrier progressively. When she released his mouth, cursing her weak human need for air, she felt a new presence in the room and, he extended his arm, invitingly.

Before Bella had time to turn and, see who was in the room, Alice had already take place in his spared leg, smiling at her, taking the slave's left arm away from her husband's shoulder, replacing it by her own waist and, planting a chaste kiss over the human girl lips.

"Don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show," she whispered below the slave's ear before gently putting her earlobe between her lips and, lightly sucking it.

The girl moaned out loud, feeling a new round of moist run down her pussy, incapable to contain her reaction. Alice seemed expert in discovering new points of pleasure in her body every time they touch.

"_Blessed foresight ability."_

The male vampire couldn't stand the teenager's noises of pleasure, grabbing the back of her head and, forcing her to go back to his lips, that time more demanding. The brown haired girl felt another pair of wet lips on her neck while delicate fingers undid her shirt's buttons and, whimpered inside Jasper's mouth, burying her nails in Alice's flesh with such intensity that it would have drained blood if she was human. Luckily, she wasn't and, her delighted groan gave Bella the confidence to explore more, running her hand up and, down under her mistress' skirt, marveling at the silky touch of the black haired woman's legs.

Alice's chilly hands ran over her exposed chest, calming the burning heat that took over the slave's body, her luscious lips never leaving her skin, licking a path all the way from her neck, passing to her sensitive shoulders to the space between her breasts while Jasper continued to attack her tongue with his own.

"Doesn't she look beautiful like this, Jazz?" the female vampire asked.

The male stopped kissing her to look at his slave, appreciating the sensual image of her half naked torso, the shirt still covering the edge of her shoulders, the exposed creamy skin, her breasts covered only by the silky green material of the fragile bra. He reached for one of her breasts, caressing it lightly over the sexy fabric and, Bella threw her head back in ecstasy. He palmed it fully in his hand and, squeezed it before sliding his hand under the bra and, uncovering it, moaning at the sight. Alice grabbed the girl's hand in her thigh and, put it over her husband's crotch, coaxing her to rub it the same way she was doing with her.

"Feel it! Isn't it wonderful, baby?" she asked, in that fucking sensual voice that made Bella impossibly wetter.

She didn't responded, limiting to take the hem of Alice's top with both hands and, yanking it over her head, exposing her beautiful bare breasts for them. Bella didn't even try to resist and, never stopping to rub her master, bent over to kiss her collarbone and, all the space between her shoulder and, breasts while her spared hand roamed freely over her tits. Alice took Bella's place inside Jasper's mouth, both of them moaning like they were in pain. It was the most arousing noises the teenager ever heard. Feeling both her owner's under her touch, smelling their heavenly aroma and, tasting their delicious mouths was something so incredible that the girl couldn't describe. Her panties were definitely drenched. It was glorious.

A knock on the door startled the three of them, which was unusual, since vampires had super hearing and, such. Bella thought that maybe they were so caught up in that moment as herself.

"Alice, Jasper, we're all waiting for you in the library. Come, there's a lot of things we want to tell you," Jane's annoying voice sounded outside the door, impatient.

Her owners sighed in unison; the moment was lost.

"Just a minute, Jane," Jasper spoke, louder than necessary and, smiled apolitically to his girls. "I guess we'll have to delay our fun, my loves."

"Apparently, yes. Come, Bella, let's get this done," Alice said, looking positively pissed.

While both of them fixed their clothes, Bella realized that she never had disliked a person as much as Jane before.

**A/N: Wow, long chapter! But, I like it. I've been dying to get to it since I started writing Bella's POV. Did you like it, guys?**

**Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**14 – Long Afternoon**

The night was already close when Emmett decided that it was time to go back to the house, much to Edward's relieve. He was the first one to reach the safety of their home, trying his hardest not to run at his full capacity, leaving the others behind, knowing that Alec would consider it rudeness; which was kind of ironic, coming from one of the most sadistic beings he had ever known.

His anxiety increased when he was close enough to capture the thoughts of everyone inside the house, except Bella's – which was pretty normal – _and, Jacob's_. He hadn't ordered him to leave their mansion or go anywhere. To make matters worse, no one seemed to be missing him. Something was wrong.

"_Where was he?"_ was his only concern.

Much to his surprise, his boy was peacefully chatting with Bella and, Tyler in the kitchen, the three of them very busy polishing Esme's finest silvery. The Native American's head turned to him almost automatically when he appeared at the door.

The bronze haired vampire made a bee line to his slave, worrying only about him; he had forgotten all about his companions in the second he missed Jacob's inner voice. Entering the kitchen, he started to "hear" partially the boy's thoughts but, it was a confuse thing, like a malfunctioning TV – when you could hear only one of every four words people said. The supernatural creature's fear for the human's healthy came back full force even after Jacob had ensured him that he was fine, only helping his friends on domestic labor.

Edward told his boy to follow him to their room, wrapping Jacob in a soft embrace as soon as they left the others' sight, content to hear the tan skinned man's sigh of pleasure. Being away from him to distract _Alec Volturi_ had been a slow and, painful torture. He had thanked whatever force of the universe that had provided him such a lovely morning with his love that made him so happy that he could seek refuge in the memory of it to endure the unpleasant experience that was entertaining Carlisle's guess.

He disapproved all Volturi and, their animalistic life style but, the evil twins – as they were secretly known in the vampire world – were the worst of them all. Their powers, which only had brought pain and, suffering to people, combined with their arrogance had granted them the lowest rank on Edward's list of hateful people, which wasn't something nice to say, since that list included even himself on his rebellious days.

The teenager looking vampire understood the necessity of being courteous with the coven, though. They were the vampire's rulers and, no one would dare to openly express any antagonism to them. Although, the nomad vampires hadn't exactly acknowledged their leadership, not even they had tried to defy their laws or express any kind of dissatisfaction with the way vampire society had been arranged.

After closing the bedroom's door softly, he just hugged the adorable man that owned his heart, hearing the rhythmic, powerful beating of his living heart. Jacob's thoughts were back to make perfect sense to him again and, Edward considered that he must had been so stressed with all the agitation their "guesses" were causing that he simply wasn't tuned enough to capture his human's thoughts, as impossible as it sounded.

He could sense Jake's relieve to be in his arms again, even if the boy was trying his hardest to conceal his thoughts. Although he was fighting his own feelings, as usual, the golden eyed man had heard him thinking how much he had missed their typical afternoon work on the truck. Edward's cock twitched slightly when Jake's mind conjured the sensation of the vampire's lips always finding some skin's exposed spot on his body to kiss.

"My afternoon was long, too, my Jacob," he said, out loud, tilting his head up to look at those beautiful dark eyes.

The human didn't say anything, too lost in the hypnotic grace of his owner's liquid amber eyes, unconsciously lowering his head and, capturing his cold lips sweetly, slowly, like kissing a delicate flower. His heartbeat went sky high; he hadn't thought about anything else but, his master's delicious lips, too accustomed of tasting them every afternoon. He tried hard not to miss the marvelous cold touch of his Adonis during their time apart, – it was the first time they parted since he was bought – failing miserably.

Their tongues sought and, tasted each other tenderly for a long time, both of them trying to catch up the time wasted apart, Jake's thick fingers interlaced in his owner's soft hair, Edward's chilly hands roaming over the hard muscles of the slave's back. Despite wanting to spend the rest of the night in his boy's burning arms, the pale creature ended the sweet kiss, sighing sadly.

"Jacob, I have to talk to you about unpleasant things. As you could see, our guesses are very different from us. For reasons that I don't have time to explain to you, our family is bound to live with them in the most pacific way possible. And, they're really devoted to the traditional ways," he started, cautiously.

Jacob averted his eyes to the floor, out of habit, and, just nodded, not really understanding why his master was explaining his family's behavior to him. They could do whatever they wanted, they were vampires.

"That's not entirely true, you know. Even vampires have to follow rules. Alec and Jane's coven make sure of it. They're the closest thing of kings we have and, no one had ever questioned their authority," he explained, patiently.

"Okay," the boy murmured, embarrassed; only one afternoon and, he forgot about his master's annoying ability. _"Damn it." _

Edward chuckled lightly and, didn't resist giving him a chaste kiss; Jacob was just so adorable sometimes.

"As I was saying, they don't exactly agree with my family's decision to live pacifically. So, we try to be less – and, I quote here – "abnormal" around them," he said with a hint of disgust. "Unfortunately, this means I'll have to ask you to act like you were taught on the training camps, not looking directly at them, sitting on the floor, talking only when someone refer to you… Those kind of things. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, sir," the young man responded, promptly; finally his master was asking something easy for him to do.

The vampire laughed, surprised with the human's naivety and, good nature. He had imagined a whole different reaction from Jacob, feeling extremely guilty for having to ask such vile thing of him and, there he was, content to do it, just to please him. He really didn't know what had he done to deserve that perfect being.

"It's resolved, then. Let's get ready to join the others in the living room," Edward told him, marching to his ridiculously big closet.

It didn't take long for them to shower and, change clothes, joining the family to "a night of glorious torture", as Edward whispered in Jacob's ear, making the slave laughed, muffling the sound with his hands above his mouth. His master sat by the beautiful piano that rested untouched in the room since Jacob's arrival and, the teenager followed him, sitting on the floor beside the bench. The bronze haired vampire simply opened it and, started to play a beautiful, quiet music, surprising the human. For some reason, he never guessed that he was the piano's owner.

From his spot, the Native American's man had a good view from the entire room and, he observed the vampires' interactions. The twins definitely seemed threatening, weird and, Jake couldn't help but, notice that the Cullens weren't acting like themselves; it wasn't something obvious, it was just that they were kind of tense.

Alec was the one that made Jacob uncomfortable, though. He looked at him with an unnerving curiosity. Edward suddenly stiffened and, changed the bench's position, blocking the red eyed vampire's view of him, looking at the other vampire with blazing eyes. Alec just smirked, unfazed and, pretended to be very interested in Esme's description of the party's decoration.

Jacob's owner stopped playing, disappointing the slave. If it wasn't the gayest thing on Earth to admit, he would say that the music was just too beautiful to end. Edward laughed, quietly, his hands busying themselves with Jacob's collar, possessively playing with it.

For what seemed like infinite hours, the vampires talked about the most unimportant things, annoying the young man to no end. He noticed that his owner kept quiet most part of the time, acting very unfriendly towards Alec. Thanks to Bella, who had succumbed to Morpheus reign at some point, falling asleep against Jasper's legs, they finally called a night and, he was allowed to retrieve to his room, never being happier to follow his owner.

"It's nice seeing you both again," Edward said, politely, as he prepared to leave the room.

"Yes, it's nice to see _all_ your family, too, my friend," Alec responded.

Jake could swear he caught a sarcastic tone on the guess' melodic voice, yearning an intense glare from his master. The young slave was very confused.

He hurried to his small cot in the corner when they reached their bedroom, worn out by that long day, fighting his closing eyes.

"Jacob," Edwards called, quietly. "You may sleep on the bed."

"O-okay," he stuttered, suddenly very awake.

He was stunned. He had dreamed about sleeping in that more-comfortable-than-my-cot looking bed since day one but, never thought his master would actually offer it to him. He took off his shirt, pants and, shoes before collapsing at the bed. Despite the initial shock of his owner command, he was so tired. His body was actually having an internal battle between his nervousness and, tiredness. Apparently, the last one was winning and, his eyes closed.

The bed shifted and, Jacob sat, instantly alert. Edward was seating on the bed's edge, looking at him with worried eyes.

"I need you to promise me something, Jacob," the vampire said, softly.

"Of course, sir," the boy murmured.

"If _Alec…_" he spoke the name as if it was a curse.

"No, he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't dare," he murmured and, Jacob wasn't sure if the older man was speaking to him anymore.

"I want you to stay away from him. His mind is... He's just not a nice person and, you're so innocent. I'm afraid you would be an easy target for any sick mind game he might plot. So I need you to promise me that you'll avoid him. You know how I hate to treat you like a slave, my precious Jacob, but, that's an order. You're mine!" Edward growled. "I won't let him have you, not even touch you!"

Jacob shivered with pride, his body reacting instinctively to his master's selfish demeanor. It was common practice for owners to adulate their guesses with pleasures provided by their slaves. The human hadn't really been sure if his owner was that type of master.

_Apparently not._ Also apparently, Jacob liked his owner's possessiveness.

"Promise me," Edward pleaded and, for the first time, the slave saw a kind of fragility he never thought the vampire had.

Jacob couldn't have said no to his owner even if he wanted but, those vulnerable eyes made his answer easier. Who was he trying to fool, anyway? His owner was freaking Edward _"Dazzling"_ Cullen! Who the Hell in the whole world could honestly deny him anything? Especially when he was so close that his intoxicating scent was just enveloping you.

"I promise, sir… Edward. I promise, Edward," Jacob vowed, smiling, actually looking at the other male's eyes.

The warm skinned man reached up to traces his fingertips over the vampire's face, surprising even himself but, he just wanted touch him so badly. The undead creature took his hand with his own, guiding it to his lips and, kissing the slave's knuckles gently.

"Sleep, my Jacob," Edward whispered, obviously happy with that affection display.

He had feared that his domineering attitude would scare his fragile love but, judging by the rapid beating of Jacob's heart, the opposite had happened. The golden eyed creature smiled; his boy liked to be his. He had already proved that.

Jacob lay down, tucking his body under the covers. Edward started to pull away but, the boy caught his hand, looking at him with pleading eyes before intertwining their fingers, marveling with the beauty of their color contrast. In the next day, the teenager would blame his sudden courage on being sleep depraved but, at that moment, he just wanted Edward to hold him.

"Okay," his owner agreed, barely loud enough for humans´ ears as he situated himself beside his slave.

He would have pulled the blankets between them as a barrier for his cold but, since Jacob was so overheated lately he just slipped inside the covers. The warm human cuddled into his owner's marble, cold body, both of them enjoying the temperature difference. Jacob easily fell asleep, oddly comforted by Edward's presence, leaving him free to watch his silly, human, erotic dreams.

**A/N: Man, this chapter simply wouldn't come out! I was starting to get annoyed. **

**Soooo, Alec has an evil plan in his head? I can only say that the Volturi have been trying to get more power for years. **

**What do you thought about this chapter?**

**Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**15 – Party Time**

Jacob's moans echoed through the beautiful green forest surrounding him. His lover's hands were everywhere, exploring every point of pleasure, making him be aware of parts of his own body that he had never paid attention before. The sensations running over him were so intense that he wasn't even speaking; he had started words that he couldn't even finish, always ending up in a whine.

The only coherent words that he managed were, "More, more!"

But, even those were hard to form in his lust filled mind. A pale, cold and, perfect hand grabbed his dark and, callous one, placing it over silky, inviting lips, kissing its palm tenderly.

"You'll be the death of me, you know that?" the angelical voice of his master reverberated in the bedroom's walls.

Jacob woke up in a jump, seating on the bed, alarmed and, confused.

"_Damn it! I was having dirty dreams with him again!"_ he realized, instantly.

"Well, you sure have quite… vivid dreams," Edward said, teasingly. Then, his voice turned in a sorrowful whisper, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Or scare you, for that matter."

His mind was still a little dizzy from sleep but, he did notice that something was wrong; he was looking at the bedroom from an unfamiliar angle. Plus, he didn't remember his cot being so soft. Realization damned on him in a second and, nothing could be more embarrassing.

"What?... Me and you... Your bed… Did we… sleep together?" he half asked, in the lowest voice he could find, afraid of the answer.

But, it couldn't be. There was no way he wouldn't remember something like that. And he was in his _owner's bed_. Slaves just didn't sleep with their owners, even if they spend the whole night using their bodies. Edward smiled, in that crooked fucking way of his,

"Well, you slept and, that's all it had happened on this bed last night. I just served as your pillow. I have nothing to complaint, though, since it was such an entertaining night," the vampire explaining, his eyes caring a malicious flame that made Jacob blush deep red.

He remembered his dream, at least, part of it. At first, it was just about beautiful wolves running through a dense forest. Out of nowhere, Edward came up in all his glorious vampire perfection and, both of them were rolling in the soft forest's ground, covered with fallen leaves, kissing, touching, nibbling, sucking and, exploring. Exploring everything. Yes, it had been… animated. The slave rose from the bed, embarrassed as Hell, standing at the bed's foot.

_"Couldn't he, at least, try __not to __watch?"_ he thought, bitterly.

Edward's eyes followed his adorable slave's every move with amusement while he tried to compose himself, untangling the sheets of his body.

"I could have," he mused, obviously enjoying Jacob's discomfort.

The vampire knew that staying out of the boy's dreams would have been the polite thing to do. He desperately needed to distract himself from Alec's pervert imagination, though. Nothing good could come out of the unavoidable confrontation that would happen if he had "listened" more from that despicable creature's mind. He still wasn't sure if he could avoid ripping the other vampire's head off his shoulders and, that wouldn't be very helpful to maintain his family out of the Volturi's radar.

The Native American teenager jaw's dropped at his unashamed confession of eavesdropping. For a second, he forgot that who the golden eyed boy in front of him really was and, a really indelicate answer crossed his mind. Edward's laugh brought him back to reality, though, reminding him the vampire's ability and, his lack of control around him. He blushed furiously, not only because he was kind of mad that he couldn't tell him to fuck off but, because he was awake and, knew that his owner had seen exactly what his dreams were about.

As in a cue, there was a knock on the door, followed by Alice's voice and, his master turned to it with an annoyed look on his face. Although she had spoke way too fast and, low for Jacob to hear, he had recognized the pixie's voice anyway. That puzzled him; people said that vampires could communicate without being noticed and, he just proved that gossip wrong. Sure, he hadn't understood but, he definitely had noticed.

"Apparently I'll have an _entertaining_ morning with my sister and, fashion magazines," Edward informed him, rolling his eyes. "When you finish your breakfast, go look for Rosalie. I'm sure she'll have something to occupy everyone today. She's really excited."

"Yeah, I figured after all the yelling yesterday," Jacob murmured, smiling at his owner's soft laugh.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground. Despite his lame attempt of humor, he still couldn't relax in front of his owner; he made him so nervous. Not that the other bloodsuckers were any different but, Edward was the one that made him tremble from head to toe.

The undead man joined Jacob, getting up the bed and, standing right in front of him. His chilly fingers touched the slave's heated cheeks and, he let his cold hand trail all the way down the warm, silky skin of the human's arm before tangling their fingers. The intimacy of the gesture sent pleasant tingles through his whole body; somehow that little contact had more meaning than all the more heated exchanges they had in the previous days. The slave liked the color and, temperature's difference of their skin.

His owner's eyes were filled with tenderness and, he was smiling crookedly, which never failed to make the boy's heart miss a beat. Edward loved to see his boy's reactions to his touch, admiring that lovely pink color on his face, making him look so alive and, adorable. Maybe the thing he loved the most about him was the rhythmic beating of his heart. He never thought that one day he would fall for a human and, he was just so worried about his fragility and, short longevity. More than once, he caught himself imagining what he will do when he died, completely alarmed by the perspective.

The bronze haired vampire lifted the tangled hands to his mouth and, kissed along his warm knuckles. Their eyes locked and, Jacob lowered his head, almost instinctively. Their lips touched gently but, the slave backed away when he smelled Edward's sweet scent, remembering his own bad morning breath, ashamed. His owner chuckled lightly, leaning his cold head into his chest and, hugging him. Jacob knew he was listening to the beating of his heart; for some reason, he just loved to do that.

He thought about how odd his owner's behavior was. Despite all the touching, kissing, he hadn't try to use him as a sexual object, he acted like Jacob wasn't a slave at all. Hell, he was even teaching him how to fix a car and, not because he wanted him to fix his cars. All those thoughts ran through the dark skinned man's mind while his body was burning with lust due their kiss.

"_Why is he doing this to me?"_ he thought, trying to find an explanation for everything he had experienced since he joined the Cullens.

"Because you aren't just a slave to me, Jacob. And, I know you're taught to hate my kind since childhood but, I want you to trust me. I also know it'll take some time but, I think it's worthy," the shorter man answered to his thoughts, pulling away from his embrace and looking up at him, his mesmerizing golden eyes reflecting nothing but, the purest sincerity.

That made absolutely no sense to him and it didn't really respond any of his unspoken questions but, calmed the storm inside Jacob's mind for the moment.

"I'm trying. I really am," he said softly, being as sincere as his owner.

"That's all I want from you, my Jacob. Now, we really have to start the day, you have to eat something. I'm going to find Alice," Edward affirmed, giving a peck in his cheek and leaving the bedroom.

It was good to be left behind. Jacob couldn't remember a time when he had done his morning hygiene in private and that simple thing gave him an unbelievable sensation of freedom, even if he felt so weird with the quietness of the room that he was… well, not exactly scared but, he couldn't avoid to look over his shoulder every time he heard the smallest noise. And he heard a lot of them; there was something really wrong with his senses those days.

When he entered the kitchen for breakfast, he was surprised by the stranger sight ever. Emmett was carefully putting Tyler, looking like he was in pain, seated in a chair, Rosalie two steps behind him with a broken expression on her face. Carlisle simply materialized behind Jacob, undoubtedly using his vampire speed; he was knelling down by Tyler's side before the confused Native American teenager could really process the whole scene.

"Tyler, how many times did I tell you?" the blond haired vampire asked, gently, almost as if he was talking with a small child.

"I didn't thing it would be too much. I'm sorry," the slave said, so sadly that Jacob, confused as he was, pitied him.

At that, Rosalie fled and Carlisle turned to look at his daughter's sculptural body disappearing through the kitchen door. Emmett took a step forward, in an attempt to follow her but, the patriarch shoke his head with a sorrowful expression, hissing something in that hurried vampire way and the bulk man stopped; his shoulders seemed to fall in defeat. Jacob heard a whimper and looked at the young man seating at the table again, noticing tears rolling down his face.

"Tyler…" Carlisle whispered, wiping gently his wet face.

"I wish I wasn't this useless, Carlisle. You deserve better," Tyler affirmed.

Carlisle got up, curled a finger under his slave's chin and tilted his head up, leveling their faces.

"We don't want better, we want you," he declared and put his lips over the other man's, shocking Jacob.

He knew Carlisle and Esme liked Tyler but, since the Cullens were nice to everyone, he never thought much about it, therefore, he never thought that the doctor used his slave sexually. Noticing that Emmett hadn't showed any reaction to that kiss, he understood that the others knew about it and didn't care.

"_He's married, for God sake. What about Esme?" _he thought.

Vampires were known for their fierce territorialism so he couldn't put her in that equation. As in a cue, Esme appeared at the kitchen's door looking like someone on the verge of tears and the kissing man broke apart.

"Can you do something?" she asked, clearly talking with her husband.

"Yes," he answered, taking Tyler in his arms. "Unfortunately, he won't be able to attend the party tonight."

The couple took their slave to Carlisle's studio next to the living room and Jacob deduced that the doctor already knew what was wrong with his slave and had medicine on it. The whole thing was so bizarre that he spent the entire time just watching, unable to say anything. Emmett looked at him, distressed, and gave a small smile.

"I guess it's just you and me for now, new boy. Wanna play some videogame?" he asked, trying to lighting up the mood.

Jacob nodded slightly, indecisive. He liked to play the silly electronic games his owner's brother was so fond of; it helped to alleviate the stress of trying to figure out his mysterious master all the time. He was determinate to win, too; Emmett wouldn't shut up about how good he was and how many times he "kicked his ass". He just felt uneasy for some inexplicable reason, like it wouldn't be right to have fun while Tyler was in trouble. Maybe it was just the fact that he didn't know what was going on but, he felt an urge to protect the human that conflicted with the notion that he was in the hands of a prestigious doctor.

They played for some time but, Bella came to tell Emmett that Alice needed him. The vampire rolled his eyes but, went to find his sister wordlessly. The two slaves lunched and hang out in Bella's room, talking about Tyler's condition. His friend was worried about him, too, and she said that Alice was the one that sent Carlisle to the kitchen earlier but, hadn't say anything substantial to her.

In the afternoon, Jacob started to feel restless. He still had good two hours to spend before starting to get ready for the party but, no one seemed to need him and he was getting bored. Plus, he really needed something to distract himself because he didn't want to thing about that tender kiss between Carlisle and Tyler he had seen earlier and all the implications it had in his life; it made his head ache. Out of habit, he went to the garage like he did every day with his owner since the last one bought the truck; maybe he could fix something in that spared time.

Walking through the extensive room brought him a nostalgic feeling, like something was missing and then, it clicked. He missed Edward. His owner hadn't spend anytime with him every since that Volturi people entered the house and the garage only made his absence more pronounced. The shocking realization of what he was really feeling was only supplanted by the surprise to find Rosalie seated at the floor besides Emmett's jeep, surrounded by tools without really using them.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here," Jacob apologized, not knowing what to do

"How is he?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"Sleeping. Carlisle gave him some medicine and said that he'll be fine but, can't go to the party tonight," he informed.

"Good. You know, he's just so happy and healthy all the time. Sometimes, I… I just… forget…" she said, sadly. Jacob wasn't sure if she was really talking to him. Suddenly, she looked right in his eyes and mocked, "What a joke, huh? A vampire with memory problem. Pathetic."

Jacob really didn't know what to say to that. Hell, he didn't even know what was going on!

She seemed so broken, though, that he wished to have something more to say than "I guess I'll look for Alice. See if she need some help."

"You do that, boy, I want everything to be perfect today," she told him, dismissively, looking more like the bitchy vampire he was used to deal with.

After that he just wandered the house, helping Bella to take the clothes, shoes and accessories Alice had set up to every member of the family to their respective bedrooms. It wasn't that hard of a job but, at least, filled his time and, eventually, it was time to prepare to the party, which made him strangely excited, though Alice really scared him, complaining all the time she spent combing his hair about Edward's adamant negative in letting her cut it.

She had compromised with his approval to whatever the style she wanted, which he agreed, reluctantly. Therefore, his hair was combed all back and tied with a ridiculously large and extravagant ribbon on his back. Apparently, it was fashion in the decade chosen by Rosalie, as bizarre as it was. He had to remember thanking his master later, though; he liked his shoulder length hair too much to give up of it without a fight.

He was getting dressed in Bella's room because Alice had forbidden him to go to his master's. She wanted to surprise him with her geniality. When he finished putting his cream colored costume on, having to admit that the damn little pixie had made a great job, he went to the living room to wait for his master.

"Are you ready for the party?" Edward asked suddenly, standing at the door and looking stunning in a black costume.

"I can't wait, sir," Jacob responded, smiling and blushed when he realized his mistake. "I mean, Edward."

He was just so excite. He had never been to anything close to a party and he couldn't wait to finally see what all the fuss was about.

"Hum, this adorable blush of yours! It just makes me want to do the most outrageous things to you," the vampire declared, approaching him with hungry eyes. Jacob instantly remembered all the special moments they had spent together and he lowered his eyes with an embarrassed smile while Edward whispered in his ear, "You do look handsome in your costume1"

"I thought you would like it," he managed to say, timidly, ignoring the loud beat of his heart. "You look dazzling!"

"Of course I do, I'm Edward _Fucking_ Cullen," his owner said, obviously referring to all the times Jacob had called him that in his mind.

For a moment, their eyes locked and Jacob was certain they would kiss but, the rest of the family, as long as the Volturi guesses, started to join them and the opportunity was lost. The ride to the party was awkward; Jacob caught himself seating at the limo's floor between Edward and Alec, which had appeared at their side somehow. Edward possessively kept his hand at Jacob's collar all the way, staring at the younger looking vampire with disgust.

The bronze haired man was having a really hard time with Alec's proximity to his slave; he had "listened" to him obsessing with the way Jacob smelled. To him, his boy smelled delicious but, Alec seemed to be intrigued with his scent, not completely allured and not disgusted by it, either. It was something new and old at the same time and he was fascinated. Edward definitely didn't appreciate the red eyed bastard sniffing what was his.

After what felt like hours later, the small crowd finally pulled up to the club Rosalie had picked for their much commented party, though only the servers had showed up so far. The workers confused Jacob; he didn't see the necessity of that many waiters in a vampire party.

"_What exactly were they serving?"_

"Human food, silly Jacob," Edward informed, seaming amused by his trail of thoughts. "They'll serve liquor and food for who want it. What do you expected? That they would serve a whole human for the vampires?"

"N-No… I just… I thought… I don't know what I thought," he admitted, feeling his cheeks burn.

Edward chuckled, entertained. He turned his head slightly to the right, though, narrowing his eyes imperceptibly. Jacob's skin bristled instantly and he felt Alec's eyes on him. His master stiffened at his side, growling lowly.

"You remember your promise, Jacob?" Edward muted as he moved to stand in front of Jacob, blocking Alec's view.

_"I couldn't forget, even if I wanted to,"_ he thought in response, remembering the creepy look on the blond vampire's face.

He was rewarded with his favorite crooked smile and felt good about his little bit of progress. He could tell his master was proud of him while his chilly knuckles ran through Jacob's almost constantly burning cheek.

"Good boy," his Adonis cooed, fondly, and the human's heart picked up speed. He sighed, sadly, announcing, "Rose's guests are here."

"They can't be that bad," the slave joked.

"No. At least, not all of them," the pale creature said.

The first ones to arrive were a group of vampires, five females and one male, which were introduced as the Denali family that lived in Alaska. Edward said they considered them their relatives, like cousins. And then, a bunch of people just popped out of expensive cars, wearing clothes so beautiful and colorful that it was difficult to remember who was who.

The party was great; people really looked like they were having fun and Jacob almost got over the frightening red eyes that the majority of the vampires present had. He even danced with Bella, making sure to keep her locked on his arms in order to prevent a catastrophe, and Alice. The Native American boy didn't know what to expect from a party, therefore, he was delighted to be having so much fun.

That same restless feeling from earlier was surrounding him, though. His owner had disappeared since the party had started and he was disappointed; he hadn't thought that Edward wouldn't want to stay by his side, showing everyone who he belong to. Jacob tried not to think about it for too long, not wanting to cross any line. Edward could hear his thoughts and be displeased with him.

He hadn't expected to be that hot, too. He felt like cooking inside that costume; he just couldn't understand why it was necessary to be covered in all those layers of fabric, looking great or not. The human boy went to get refreshment and leaned against a wall, looking over the whole party. There were so much people in the crown that he hadn't been able to meet half the guesses personally. He thought that he was introduced only to the ones that were crucial to Edward's relations.

The Denali clan, other members of the Volturi clan, the humans Sam and Emily Uley, a few other vampires. The list wasn't really long. The human Sam had a strange reaction to Jacob's presence. As soon as he caught sight of his collar he stiffened, unable to hide his disdain, even going as far as to not shake his hand, limiting himself to look at him with speculative eyes, making him really uncomfortable.

He hadn't met any other slaves so he spent most part of the evening by Bella's side, drinking everything that was offered to them. It didn't take too much for Bella to react to all the alcohol in her body and she was laughing at the smallest of things; it was hilarious. Jasper and Alice thought she looked adorable when she was tipsy, although they thought she was adorable doing everything.

The boy lifted his crystal glass to take another drink and found out that it was empty again. He knew that he had drank a lot but, felt only slightly fuzzy so he thought it was okay to drink a little more. There was a blue, sweet drink that was his favorite; it tasted faintly like anise and it was delicious. He knew the way to the kitchen so he went to that direction, scanning the crowd for a waiter.

He smiled slightly when he caught sight of Bella dancing with Jasper, looking like they weren't aware that there were people around them. Alice was chatting animatedly with one of the blond Denali sisters, looking happy and relaxed. Carlisle and Esme were surrounded by a crown of vampires, obviously King and Queen of the party. Even Rosalie seemed a little less sad than before, smiling reluctantly at a silly dancing Emmett was performing for her.

Jacob continued his search for more liquor when his eyes landed in a pair on the dancing floor and, suddenly, everything seemed to start moving slower than normal.

Edward was dancing with another guy.

**A/N: Sorry for the long waiting, guys. It's not that easy to have a life and be a writer at the same time. **

**I really liked this chapter. What do you think?**

**Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

16 – Shape Shifter

A man. His owner was dancing with a fucking guy.

Everything became clear on his mind in an instant, the intoxication in his head stopping miraculously, as if his body had burned all the alcohol from his system. The man – _no, the leech_ – that had made a show of asking the human boy to trust him less than six hours ago had simply ignored him all that time because he had found something more entertaining than Jacob at the party.

The young slave could have understood if he picked up a female partner; he had learned enough social etiquette in the training camp to know that it was considered rude for a male to stand still at a party when there were non-dancing females present. That was not the case, though. And yes, there were females waiting alongside the dancing floor for the opportunity to dance. But his master had preferred to dance with a guy, one that wasn't him. To make matters worse, it was a creepy red eyed vampire; his display of arrogance wasn't even subdued by acknowledging the humans around. He certainly hadn't danced with a single one of them.

And it wasn't due to the bullshit he had pulled before about being "traditional" around the Volturi; Jasper wasn't doing anything to hide how much he was appreciating dancing with Bella in a very intimate way. Therefore, the only conclusion was that Edward didn't want to dance with him, that he was there only to be shown to people in order to flaunt how powerful and rich the Cullens were.

He was merely another beautiful object to them. To Edward.

"His name's Demetri," a quiet voice informed from behind, close to his ear.

Jacob jumped a little, surprised. He was so shocked with the sight in front of him that he wasn't paying attention to anything else, hence being caught unprepared by the last person he needed to be around in that moment. Alec. His presence only added to the growing stress building inside Jacob's whole being. He realized that his hands were shaking uncontrollably and little drops of sweat were forming all over his body, making his skin itch.

"E-Excuse me?" he managed to stutter, taking a step back.

"Edward's dancing partner. His name's Demetri. Demetri Volturi, actually. Part of my coven," Alec explained in a neutral voice right next to his ear, due to the too loud music, watching the human's reaction intently.

"That... That's good, sir," Jacob mumbled, his mind barely registering his own words.

He was desperately trying to find a way to step away from the intimidating vampire without making him upset or causing a scene. Even with the confused state his brain was working at that moment, Jacob still was aware of his owner's orders to keep his distance from Alec Volturi and he had been very effective at it until then, always prudently checking his exact position from the corners of his eyes.

A spasm of pain contracted around his heart when he remembered how proud of himself he was to have fulfilled Edward's wishes – his name carried a rush of an inexplicable bad taste in his mouth of a sudden. Despite whatever he was feeling at that moment, he knew his place and didn't want to get punished for disobedience.

"Is there something wrong?" Alec asked, his crimson eyes never leaving the slave's face.

There was nothing Jacob wanted more at that moment than to not be so freaking tall – which would certainly make it easier to hide his face – or that Rosalie hadn't decided that masks were too risky for the humans invited. Actually, he would be glad for anything that could make him as invisible as possible.

Jacob lowered his head, shaking it, submissively averting his eyes, not only to obey his master, but to comply with the Volturis' demand for a slave to treat vampires as superior beings. Thinking about it, Alec's attitude was really contradictory; since the twins had arrived he had spent a lot of time observing him, and that night the red eyed vampire tried his hardest to approach him, much to the teenager's despair. Having bothered to talk to him, not only to order him around, wasn't something Jacob expected. Jake wished his body wasn't as tough as it was to resist all the liquor he had consumed so he could have Bella's excuse to be bold and simply walk away without further explanations.

"Nothing's wrong, sir. It's just too hot in here. I guess I'd better try to find something to drink. If you'll excuse me…" he said, attempting to leave.

The blond male took hold of his arm without using too much strength, but firmly restraining him. The human looked up, alarmed at the consequences that that touch could bring to him. He didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of the bloodsucking creature, but he had to try. Breathing was becoming hard, he felt hotter at each passing second and the tremors in his body were increasing; he worried about being on the verge of a panic attack.

"I know he ordered you to stay away from me, slave. You don't have to be so careful, though. He's obviously not paying too much attention to his surroundings," he said, his voice dipping of sarcasm, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Jacob's eyes widened, confirming the vampire's suspicions involuntarily, which earned him a malicious smile from the other male. The hair on the Native American's arms bristled under the cold touch of his hand. Trying to avoid looking at him and find an excuse to get out of there, Jacob looked up, which was a bad idea, because his eyes landed directly on the lean form of his master, still being held possessively by his dancing partner. They were moving slowly, almost sensually, like a couple lost in the haze of being in each other's arms. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, you poor, naïve boy! Don't tell me you're jealous," the shorter man half-asked, widening his eyes and feigning surprise.

Jacob tried again to free his arm from Alec's tight grip and get some distance from him, which only produced a short laugh. The vampire looked at the young slave in a way that indicated he had never seen something funnier in his long life. His predatory eyes combined with his too-young features literally gave the human the impression that he was a spoiled child playing with his food, deciding if he would or not eat it.

"You see, that's the problem with you humans. You're all so fascinated with my kind's attractiveness that you forget it's only nature's gift to lure our prey. You aren't able to see our real nature, our real disposition. I don't blame you, though. The Cullens have mastered the fine art of disguising their inner monsters under their façade of kindness. You won't be the first to be fooled by them. Unfortunately, not the last, too," he said, in a serious tone, almost as if he was really pitying him.

Jacob shook his head, trying to clear his bewildered thoughts, trying to comprehend everything that he was learning about his master and his so-called "family." Alec knew the Cullens a lot more than he and he had no reason to lie to him; Jacob had nothing that could interest the vampire. Scratch that; Jacob had nothing. Period.

"I… I… N-Not jealous, sir. I… I-I'm just a… a slave," he replied, weakly.

"No, Jacob, you aren't just a slave!" the pale creature affirmed, fervently. "You're a person! And you should be treated like one!"

The music was too loud for anyone to pay attention to the conversations around the party, which allowed Alec to speak freely his opinion of their world, Jacob concluded, really surprised by his egalitarian speech.

Alec's eyes widened as if realization had dawned on him and he said, "He told you he cares about you, didn't he? He told you to trust him!"

"How do you know?" the young boy whispered, defeated.

"Because that's what they do, Jacob. I'm sorry, but he lied to you, boy. He doesn't care, just wants you to love him, not the other way around. It's part of our nature. Vampires just love to be worshiped," he said, lowering his eyes to the ground in shame.

Jacob paled and a heavy sensation took control of his chest, like someone was squeezing it really hard. Vertigo made his knees weak and he held on to Alec's arm for support, noticing that he hadn't pulled it away as it was expected from someone that "was really devoted to the traditional ways," as Edward warned him of the Volturi clan. He was astonished, hurt, lost, confused and furious. The emotions were just too intense for him to handle with grace. He didn't understand.

Why would his owner lie to him? Why would he want Jacob to fall for him? He already owned him, he could do whatever he wanted with him, could take whatever it pleased him without asking for permission. It wasn't enough for him to possess his body; he wanted his soul, too! That was the most egotistical thing he had ever heard and that was a lot to say, considering the horror stories the slaves were told on the camps. In the mist of the sharp pain he was feeling, he understood that he needed to get out of that place because he couldn't breathe; he felt like the walls were closing around him.

"I know it must be hard for you to hear this, my dear, and I'm sorry for being the one to tell you, but someone should have warned you. As a matter of fact, someone should warn the world about the Cullens. The Volturi never shared their perverted need to delude people. We're very honest about who and what we are. We feed from humans because that's vampire nature, but we aren't cruel – that was why we created the "feeding farms." So we could feed without actually harming anyone. And we don't try to lure humans with promises of love and kindness just so we can take pleasure at seeing their hearts shattering into pieces. That's just wrong," the vampire stated with a somber face.

"He… He's my m-master. I can't…" Jacob tried to explain, but Alec cut him off.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. He owns you, therefore, he forbids you to make friends with me. He's only trying to keep you away from me because he knows that I'm different from him. That I'm capable of really loving you. But I never had the chance. Sometimes, I wonder if he didn't buy you that day just because he knew I wanted you," he told Jacob with so much fire in his eyes that it was impossible not to believe.

That was even more shocking. Alec had tried to buy him in the auction, had disputed with Edward over him. And he lost, probably because Edward was wealthier than him. The slave learned that the Cullens were one of the richer covens in the vampire world, only behind another clan – that was Alec's clan, as he discovered later. But Alec was just one of their soldiers; therefore, he didn't have access to their enormous fortune.

All that information was too much. It was all too messed up, too perverted to be real. Jacob was in a living nightmare, where all his worst fears were materializing and he just couldn't run away from them. He was holding back his tears for dear life. He felt like exploding, he wanted to punch someone; he wanted to rip the whole party apart. He felt… He felt like…

He was running before really ordering his legs to move. He just needed to get out of there. He was suffocating. A bell-like sound started to sound in his ears, but he was too far gone to pay attention to it. When he reached the door, he realized that the sound was a voice calling to him.

"Jacob! Jacob!"

Out of nowhere, Alice appeared right next to him.

"Let's go! We have to get out of here! Come with me!" she ordered and he looked at her, confused.

His head was spinning way too fast for him to understand her weird behavior at that moment.

"Outside, now!" the female vampire hissed.

Jacob didn't fully understand what she wanted but he knew something – something bad - was happening to him and he didn't need to be told twice. His eyes momentarily scanned the crowd; everyone was acting normal – so absorbed in their own fun that they didn't seem to notice the slave's odd actions. His brain registered that Alec had vanished from the room, but he couldn't worry about that with everything else that he was going through.

The tan skinned man turned and ran outside, looking back once more. He told himself that he was just checking if anyone else noticed his outburst, but that little voice that always tormented him with the pure truth told him otherwise. It said that he was just hoping Edward had heard Alec's tale and had run after him to explain himself, to say that none of that was true. At the same time, the smile on his owner's face while almost _dry humping the other fucking leech_ on the dancing floor kept flashing before his eyes.

In the back of his mind, he was aware that Alice was running at his side. There were more than one pair of feet hitting the ground around him but he was too busy with the fire burning his body to try and find out who else was following him. Exactly when he reached the alley behind the night club, he started convulsing; falling to his knees due to a piercing pain that felt like someone was cutting him in half.

The image of Edward and Demetri entwined, Alec's words, his fear for his safety, the emptiness of losing his family; it all mixed up inside him, burning in that unbearable fever. Suddenly, he was knocked down by a blinding pain in his back, falling forward on all fours, his eyes closing of their own accord. The Native American boy screamed, but the sound wasn't human; it was strangely close to a howl. Impossibly large tears rolled down his face and his whole body itched and he succumbed, curling up like a fetus on the hard pavement of the smelly little street.

And just as rapidly as the pain took him, it went away, leaving him panting heavily on the ground, unable to control the flow of tears and sobs that shook his too warm body.

"Jacob?" a feminine voice called, softly.

He trembled at the sound; even though she had barely whispered, he felt like his ears had just exploded.

"Jacob, can you hear me? It's okay, Jake. You'll be okay. No one here wants to hurt you," the voice sounded again, reassuring.

Slowly, he uncurled his body, reacting to the sweet, familiar voice. Pure sentiment swelled his heart hearing it. He loved the voice's owner.

"Shh, Jake. It's gonna be okay. I'm here, Jake. Can you hear me?" the girl kept chanting.

"_Bella,"_ he finally recognized.

Very carefully he started to rise from his spot, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. His body felt… he didn't know how to explain… heavy… uncomfortable... different… like it wasn't his, which was ridiculous.

"_Who doesn't recognize his own body?"_ he asked himself, sarcastically.

Then, he remembered an old movie where a guy had tried to cut his own leg because he said that it didn't belong to him. He had a mental pathology, something that made him believe his leg was hideous; it was a really sad thing. Had he developed that disease overnight? Was he having an episode like that guy?

His nose was attacked by an array of smells; the deteriorating garbage in the wastebaskets, the smoke of cigarettes in the bar on the opposite street, an unidentified acrid smell, everything. And a lovely scent of flowers, something that resembled freesias, right beside him. He looked around the alley and despite the dark night, he could see everything. He could even hear the mice looking for some waste food in the shadows; it was like his senses had become sharper.

His eyes landed on Bella's figure. The girl was visibly scared, looking at him with a pleading expression. He took a step forward, trying to go to her, and that was when the strangest thing happened. He realized that he was walking on four legs, which was really odd, since he was sure he had risen from the ground a few seconds before. He looked down to his body and he didn't meet his neverending legs. Instead, he was staring at giant, thick, russet fur-covered paws.

"_Paws! Like a dog! With claws, fur and everything!_"

It couldn't be possible. Jacob was a werewolf! But how could that be happening to him? Hadn't werewolves been extinguished centuries ago by the vampires? It wasn't even a full moon!

The newly changed wolf lifted up one enormous leg and shook it, tentatively, a little surprised when it actually moved, like he was still expecting that the thing wouldn't respond to his brain's command. Jacob put his – he really didn't know how to call it… Hand? Leg? Thing? – down and turned his head around as far as he could so he could look over the rest of his body. It was all covered in that reddish fur and to his greater horror, he found out that he had a tail. A thick thing wagging on his behind, with long hair that made it look like a duster. It would be pretty on a cat or maybe a fox. But he was a human, for God sake!

A strangled whimper left his wolfy throat, an inhuman sound that made Jacob feel even weirder. He was a freak!

"No, Jake, don't cry! It's okay," Bella cooed, reaching her hand up and petting his head.

Her affectionate touch, her gentle voice and the smell of freesias – that actually was coming from her – felt like a balm in all the madness he was experiencing and he pushed his head forward, seeking more of her comfort. That was when he noticed that, on top of being a werewolf, he was freaking gigantic. She approached him, adjusting her body to his, accommodating his head on her shoulder, like a mother consoling a baby, and he let himself cry his desperation over her.

Suddenly, Jacob remembered being taught about the war, of how upset he had been to have to listen about things that he could never change, wishing that he had paid more attention when they talked, that he had actually learned something, anything that could be useful to him. There was just a huge blank in his mind, though; he hadn't cared before. How ironic.

A too-sweet, acrid smell approached them, making Jacob's nostrils burn. A sense of danger took over his body, and he twisted his massive form so quick that he startled even himself, putting a barrier between the smell and Bella, glowering in an instinctual reaction.

"At least now I know why I couldn't see your future anymore," a tinkling voice said, obviously relieved.

The voice came from a much too-small human figure, but it was unmistakable. The danger and the bad smell were coming from it. The werewolf barked, furious, trying to scare the creature away, preparing to attack. Bella jumped in front of him, yelling, slipping on a puddle and throwing her arms around his thick neck to avoid falling down. Her clumsy reaction distracted him from the threat.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Bella screamed before even trying straightening her body. "This is Alice. My Alice, remember? Your friend. We're friends, Jake. No one is trying to hurt you, I promise."

"_Alice? Alice! Oh, no, he had tried to attack Alice! Little, fun Alice, who treated his best friend like she was the most precious thing in the world!" _Jacob realized, mortified.

His agony was so profound that his new body, his animalistic body, responded in a primal way. He threw his head back as a deep, loud howl escaped his mouth. Alice's undead heart broke at the pain she could hear in the sound.

"No, it's only instinct, Jacob! Vampires understand instinct more than anyone. You didn't hurt me, see? It's okay!" the pixie-like woman explained, talking softly and slowly. "Just stop howling before someone hears you, please!"

That triggered his slave training to remain inconspicuous, to not call unnecessary attention to himself, and he stopped, looking at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and reached for him, but his nose rejected her smell again and he flinched, feeling guiltier for discarding her. He barked, sadly.

"Don't worry about it! You're my natural enemy, I understand. But you do know that I just want to help, right?" the vampire asked, needing reassurance.

Jacob nodded, doing his best to control his animal instinct. His original panic attack was starting to fade away, his human conscience breaking through the fog of his stressful experience. Bella's reached up to his head again, scratching behind his ear as if she was petting a dog. As embarrassing as it was, that actually felt really good, making his back leg kick involuntarily. Both women laughed, relieved to know that he was calming down.

"How does this explain why you can't see Jacob's future anymore?" Bella asked.

Jacob made an approving sound to his friend. She really knew what to say at the right time. With his human mind back in the right place, he wanted some explanation.

"I can't see the future of werewolves, shape shifters or those involved with them. Never could," the pale woman said, nonchalantly.

"So what do we do now? It's not like we can go back to the party accompanied with a wolf the size of a horse," the slave girl reminded them.

"I was thinking about that. Do you think you can go back to the house with him? Maybe try to make him phase back to his human form?" her owner asked.

"I can't take the limo and have him following us, also. We have to find a way to hide him, Alice. We don't know what will happen if someone finds out that there's a werewolf loose in town," the brunette retorted, worried.

"Shape shifter," Alice murmured, absently, almost like she was talking to herself.

"What?" the younger woman asked and Jacob thanked her again for translating his thoughts unconsciously.

"Werewolves only phase on the full moon and they're feral. Jacob's a shape shifter, they change at will," Alice explained. "Therefore, he can phase back whenever he wants. Since it's his first time, I assume that he doesn't know how to phase back yet. If you two go back to the house, we can figure out what to do there."

The inhuman female looked up at Jacob's canine features with a worried and suspicious expression.

"Bella, decide to take Jake back to the house. I want to see if it'll be okay to leave you alone with a newly changed shape shifter," she ordered.

"Okay," the girl agreed, concentrating really hard on that.

Alice sighed happily, smiling at them and saying, "Yes, I can see you talking with Jasper and me back in the house."

"It's decided, then. We just have to figure out how to get back," Bella replied, still worried.

Jacob made a complaining sound, annoyed with them for talking about him like he wasn't there. He knew he couldn't talk, but that didn't mean he couldn't think. He lowered his enormous body, tilting his head at Bella in a silent command for her to climb up his back.

"Do you… Do you want me to ride you?" Bella yelled, shocked.

"Good idea, Jake!" Alice exclaimed, excited, while Bella stared at them with her mouth agape. "Do you think you can find the way home?"

Jacob nodded, confident. He went with Edward on his chores a couple of times and knew the way back. Besides, he could track Alice's distinct smell easily.

"Then, go. Call Jasper's phone as soon as you get home. Be careful," the vampire decided, handing Bella her own phone.

They took off, running to the forest that surrounded the area. Jacob discovered that he could run at an incredible speed and he couldn't resist speeding up, wildly appreciating the feeling of freedom that the run gave to him. Unfortunately, Bella wasn't having that much fun. In fact, she had to close her eyes to not see the blur of trees around them, which made her nauseous.

They reached the Cullens' property in no time. The familiarity of their home calmed the wolf even more. Despite everything that happened in the last hour, that was the only place he had called home in his life and that was something that couldn't be ignored. He couldn't get in, though, because the whole house smelled sickeningly sweet, just like Alice's scent, hurting his nostrils.

So they settled in Esme's garden. The night was cold, but Jacob's wolf form was so warm that Bella curled beside him, caressing his soft fur and talking. About nothing in particular, just her impressions on their first ball; the beauty of the women's dresses, the taste of some delicacy she had never tasted before. Her meaningless babbling and the soothing touch of her hands against his fur were calming him down progressively and he sighed, exhausted.

When she started to talk of how she thought that Alice and Jasper were the most beautiful people in the whole party, he remembered Edward, and he wished like nothing else to be able to really talk to his only friend, to pour his heart out for her and take the comfort he needed so much – and that she would certainly want to give. At that thought, his body started to itch again and a light tremor ran through his whole spine. He felt a little pain taking over him – nothing like the agony he felt while morphing – and, suddenly, Bella's head hit the ground.

"Ouch, Jake! You could have warned me!" she complained.

"Sorry," he replied.

Bella got up with a jump, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Jacob, you made it. You phased back," she yelled, delighted.

She threw her arms around his shoulders, laughing with relief. He clutched onto her for dear life, exploding in the flow of human tears that the transformation had stopped him from shredding. He was crying because he was so confused about his new condition, so scared about his future and how that would affect him as a slave. But mostly, he was crying over his broken heart. Knowing that his Adonis had never really loved him was unbearable, unthinkable.

Bella slowly got out of his tight embrace, looking uncomfortable, an angry red color tinting her cheek.

"Hum… Jacob, I guess it's better if we get inside. You're naked," she informed, before turning her back to him, mortified.

The human boy looked over himself. He was, in fact, wearing his birthday suit.

"_Great! Just fucking perfect!"_ he thought, bitterly.

**A/N: There you go! Jake's finally a wolf!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I'm dying to see what you think about it. So please review and let me know what was your impressions. **

**Guys, I'm really happy to say that I have a beta for this story now. I want to thank the lovely girl EdwardsMate4Ever for being so kind to put up with my bad grammar and helping me to improve this story. **

**If you have the time, check on her stories. They're so great that she was even nominated to Emerging Swan Award. I'm sure voting for her.**

**See ya! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**17 – Bursting the Bubble**

Edward was positive that he was living the worst day of his life so far. After spending so much time in a little bubble of happiness, sharing his daily activities with his Jacob, basking in the slave's innocence and pureness, breaking down the young man's barriers brick by brick in an exercise of patience, it was unbearable having to endure a whole night involuntarily sharing the malicious thoughts of the Volturis. He thanked God that only three of them had attended the party. Not that they were expecting the mighty trio that governed vampires' world to be there.

He knew Rosalie had meant well when she invited the clan; therefore, he couldn't even blame his sister for his torment. No one understood politics or how to please arrogant and spoiled rich people – humans or vampires – in his family as much as his blonde sister. Maybe it was due to the fact that she had been one of them while she was human, although he didn't like to think like that because it kind of diminished her honest effort to protect the family, the ones she truly loved, even though she tried her hardest to make them believe otherwise. It was just her way to deal with her unwanted immortal life.

It was very important to keep the good neighbors policy with the vampire world's rules for their family; the Cullens and the Denalis were considered bizarre and intriguing enough by the majority of their kind to pose as a threat to their well-established government system. The fact that Carlisle had once been a part of the Volturi only added to their "caution" with their family; they thought that Edward's father had too much inside information to be fully trusted.

While walking around the ballroom and making polite small talk with the guests, occasionally reading their minds to make sure everyone had bought their "kind invitation", his multi-tasking vampire mind replayed the last disastrous hours since Alec and Jane's arrival. Since the moment the red eyed male vampire had laid eyes on Jacob, he hadn't had a single moment of peace.

Alec had openly shown an insulting interest in his precious boy, especially when the family reunited to entertain their guests the previous night. The mind reader had considered the possibility that Alec was purposely having lascivious thoughts about Jacob just to irritate him, since the Volturi clan was very aware of his ability; they even had developed a satisfactory method to deceive it, concentrating on random things well enough to cover their real thoughts.

The blond, red eyed vampire even went as far as considering proposing a generous business transaction for his possession. As if Jacob was a mere shining object. To say Edward was pissed was an understatement; he was beyond angry, barely restraining himself from ripping the older vampire's head off, not only due to his corrosive jealousy – though that was the main reason – but also because he was worried about what the Volturi soldier really wanted to do with his human.

Sure, he could simply be lusting over Jacob. Practically everyone that saw his magnificent beauty did so, but that would be highly inconsistent with Alec's behavior. First, because he was well known for his sick pleasure of "playing with his food." Usually, he seduced some poor human female, making her fall desperately in love with him so he could crush her heart before feeding off of her.

That scandalous habit of his had brought enormous headaches to his masters, costing thousands of dollars to fix his evil deeds; he hadn't really considered if those humans were someone else's slaves or if they belonged to the few wealthy human families. His ability of numbing opponents – along with his sister's loyalty – had to be really treasured among the Volturis to make them put up with that rebellious behavior.

The second reason was intimately connected with the first one. Females. Alec never had shown any interest in anyone his own gender. Not that that meant anything. Edward had never thought he would be attracted to a male before, so it was possible that the man that held his heart was as alluring to others as he was to him.

But Edward hadn't been attracted to anyone, male or female, before he saw Jacob's face in Alice's mind while she was having a vision of an unbelievably handsome Native American man, standing on a filthy auction room stage, being displayed for sale. He was taken by his innocent features instantly; mesmerized by the way his beautiful, black, straight hair fell down, partially hiding his face, but not enough to hide his proud, dark-brown eyes. There was no doubt that he would have been a warrior in the old times.

And just like that, Edward found his forever, the thing he had been waiting for his whole long life, without even knowing it. He had found his mate.

Actually, Alice had, but that was just a small detail.

It wouldn't be impossible, only very unlikely, for Alec to be attracted to the human, though there was something odd about the Volturi member's interest in Jacob because, after those stressful hours in the living room, Alec had blocked his mind. The bronze haired vampire had managed to catch glimpses of his thoughts, something about the teenager's scent, which only further infuriated him. That pervert had no right to sniff what was his.

Because Jacob was that. His. Only his. And Alec would never touch him. He would rip the Volturi soldier's hands off to make sure of it, if necessary.

"So, it's true!" Demetri's voice sounded in his ear, taking him out of his reminiscence. "Receiving the invitation to your party was beneficial to me, Edward. I had to come to see if the gossip on the streets had some truth. And there he is! Edward Cullen's personal slave! And a male on top of that! I thought your family was beyond those mundane habits of modern vampires."

He didn't make any attempt to disguise his envy. Demetri was trying to get the bronze haired vampire's attention for years without any success. In fact, his unrequited desire for Edward had increased exponentially over the years, nearing obsession. The Cullens were really glad that Demetri's duties as the main tracker of the Volturi guard kept him constantly occupied so he wasn't able to keep harassing him. The fact that Edward had bought a male slave wouldn't pass unnoticed by him. Considering what most owners did with their slaves, it wasn't difficult to comprehend that he had chosen a human, _a human slave_ to be precise, over him. To a Volturi that was the ultimate insult.

"They changed their minds three years ago, Demetri. Speaking of it, where's Carlisle's slave? I hadn't seen him at the party." Alec said with evident sarcasm, shamelessly intruding on their conversation.

"He didn't come. He wasn't feeling well today. It's so thoughtful of you to remember how much time Tyler has been with us, Alec. Although, I know it's remarkable; it's not everyday that my family has to spend such a large amount of money to help the Volturi. But don't worry, everything seems to be quite fine since Jane invaded that auction room and drained that poor girl dry. Luckily for all of us, she hadn't been sold yet," Edward replied in a calm voice, smiling at the visible alteration in Alec's mood.

"She was her singer!" the older vampire hissed, barely containing his anger.

"And somebody else's property," Edward said, still very calm. "If I didn't know any better, I would think Carlisle has some king of persuasion ability. You should have seen how furious the Romanian clan was. Aro was really grateful for his help. I thought he would be here today because he mentioned something about wanting to personally thank him."

"Our master has a lot of work to do, keeping our world functioning perfectly," Demetri stated, interrupting what he was sure it would turn into a diplomatic problem for his coven. "I'm sure Alec and Jane told your family about his deep regret for not being able to attend this lovely party."

"We made sure of it," Alec murmured, through clenched teeth. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to look around. I think Rosalie did a fantastic job inviting all these different people; it would be a shame to miss the opportunity of talking to them. There's really interesting people around."

Edward watched Alec distancing himself from them with a satisfied smile due to his little victory, frowning at the other vampire's concentration to conceal his thoughts. It was disturbing to know that Alec really was plotting something he considerate worth hiding by reciting Goethe in German, and the bronze haired man made a mental note to pay close attention to him to try and find what it was.

Demetri demanded his attention again with a lot of questions about his decision to finally have a personal slave. The younger pale creature could see in his mind that he was trying to figure out exactly what kind of relationship he had with Jacob, and he was thankful for all the years his family spent restraining their vampire nature, avoiding any kind of confrontation so he managed to circumvent the subject with evasive answers.

When the tracker realized that he wasn't making any progress with his extensive questionnaire, he decided to try a different approach. Maybe the attractive male before him hadn't yielded to his charms sooner simply because he wasn't ready to. After all, he had been changed at such young age and so sheltered by his overprotective "family" that it was a miracle he hasn't turned into some laughable kind of vampire priest; he was certainly a prude. Demetri could even picture him spending the rest of his endless life fucking the same person, but that only added to his alluring aura.

Yes, the Volturi member had it bad. And he would get what he wanted.

"Let's dance!" he said, taking Edward by the hand, not granting him any time to come up with some excuse.

The mind reader was so focused on Alec's thoughts, trying to find a leak in his sheltered mind, that the tracker's unexpected rude advance took him by surprise, and his eyes searched for Jacob's form in a defensive reflex, betraying his carefully constructed façade. It was just a little slip, but Demetri's advanced vampire mind needed nothing more to confirm his suspicions. The homicidal jealousy he felt would be enough to suppress all his rationality if it wasn't for all the years spent intensively training the body and sharpening the mind required to be part of the Volturi's elite. As a result, instead of instantly murdering the human slave as he would prefer, he formed a plan.

"Funny, I never took you for a naughty boy, Edward," he started with a teasing tone, pressing their bodies together in a slow, sensual motion, even though everyone else was dancing frenetically to the music's rapid beat.

"It's not surprising, since you barely know me at all, Demetri. But can I ask what I am being accused of?" Edward asked, trying to put some distance between their bodies without any success.

"Fooling around with a human! Are you sure this is an acceptable behavior for a Cullen?" Demetri pressed.

"What I do or don't do with my property is none of your or anybody else's business! And I would appreciate if you keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. Jacob already has been through enough," he retorted firmly.

"Hum, defensive! Did someone ever tell you how sexy you look with that fire in your eyes? Delicious!" the older vampire murmured in a sensual tone, pressing his pelvis against Edward's, making him feel his erection, adding, "Unfortunately for you, though, your posture just confirms how much you care for the little human. I never understood the appeal those fragile things have for you Cullens, but that doesn't matter, since it'll get me what I want."

"What do you mean?" the golden eyed creature asked, alarmed all of a sudden.

Demetri opened his thoughts for him, smiling deviously. It was a simple plan, really. If Edward wished to keep his "pet," as the tracker offensively referred to Jacob, he would have to become his permanent lover, finally caving to the Volturi member's lust-filled obsession, and not only once, but every time he felt like having him. And Demetri intended to have him plenty of times.

Since vampires were extremely territorial beings, it was inevitable to have occasional fights over buying slaves, but those fights always ended up with massive destruction, causing the loss of humans, which was, ultimately, loss of the vampires' food source. Therefore, it was established that no vampire was allowed to use their extra abilities to influence any sale, no matter how powerful they were.

Demetri only had to inform the Volturi that Edward broke the law when he bought Jacob to annul the binding, sending the human back to the auction room, where he couldn't be sold to the same clan again, and the vampire to be sentenced to death for his misbehavior.

Edward felt a sharp pain hitting his chest, right in the place where his heart used to beat. His eyes burned, reminding him that, as much as he felt like crying, he wasn't able to do that anymore. A thousand things crossed his mind in just one second, blocking it from anything else around him; he no longer could hear the voices in his head, no longer searched for Jacob's thoughts to make sure he was okay.

There was only one thought – he had been trapped; he needed to assure his family and Jacob's security and keep the Volturi as far away from them as possible. He also knew that his most desired dream would never come true; Demetri wouldn't wait one second more than necessary to claim his prize, so the bronze haired man wouldn't have the pleasure to lose his virginity to the man he loved, he would never be able to make love in his first real sexual encounter.

Gathering all his strength, he composed himself and pressed his hard body even more against the coldness of his partner's, allowing the other male free access to whatever part of his body he wanted.

"It's not like I won't enjoy your plan, anyway," the younger vampire said in a sexy tone, fighting the revulsion he felt inside him.

His mind sought refuge in Jacob's image. While Demetri rubbed his private parts against his own, he remembered all the sweet, sexy and exciting moments he spent seducing the adorable human, pretending that the hard dick pressing against his thighs was the beautiful penis that had already granted him more pleasure than he ever dreamed about. Those memories brought a smile to his somber face, satisfying his partner – who convinced himself that he was the one making him smile – and he relaxed a little bit, still lost in his thoughts.

Sure, he wasn't a damsel in distress; he was rational enough to understand that he could do what was being required of him without suffering. It was just sex. It wasn't like he hadn't considered doing it just for the fun of it before Jacob, so he knew he could do it. But something always held him back; he was never really interested enough in anybody to succumb to his basic needs, and when the love for his boy occupied the void in his empty heart, he understood what he was waiting for.

"I'll make sure you enjoy it as much as I will," the red eyed male stated, smiling proudly. "I'll meet you in the alleyway behind the club in five minutes."

He had won. It had been so easy that it wasn't even fun. Well, he would think about something to compensate for that.

"Edward, here you are, I've been looking all over for you! I dared Jasper to eat cake, you can't miss it," Emmett yelled next to them.

Edward had never thanked his brother so much for his inconvenience. Though he knew him well enough to see past his eternal façade of dumbness; his eyes were alert and his fists were clenched, ready for a fight.

"Not here! Alaska. I'll send word about when and where," Edward murmured right below Demetri's ear, before turning his back and following Emmett.

He had to be very careful because his family couldn't know about that; they most probably would try to defend him and cause a fight, which they sure couldn't win. Alice would be a problem, but he could convince her to keep a secret.

"Whatever it is, it's not gonna work," Emmett stated, losing his jovial attitude.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Did Alice say something?" the bronze haired male asked, preoccupied.

"Just to keep you away from Demetri for the rest of the night," his brother answered and he was, once more, thankful for her discretion.

"This will be an easy task," he said absently, looking for Jacob among the crowd. "Did you see Jacob?"

"He went outside. Don't worry; Bella and Alice are with him."

"_What? Why would Alice take both of them out of the party?"_ he thought.

Just then, Alice appeared at the front door. Alone. Where was his Jacob?

**A/N: So now you know what really happened with Edward! I was kind of worry because some of you were really upset with him for not paying attention to Jake. Poor Eddie, he had his hands full!**

**I wanna thank my beta EdwardsMate4Ever for her support. I wasn't really sure about this chapter, but she made a little more confident. Please, leave me a review to tell me if you like it or not.**

**Just so you know, I hate Demetri – in this story, not in Twilight books. I want him to go die alone in a hole. **

**Oh, and I'm disappointed with you, guys! Or maybe with me, I don't know! I thought you would be curious about what happened to Tyler, but only one person asked about him. Hum… did that mean I wasn't successful in making his story interesting? Let me know, ok?**

**See ya! ;)**


End file.
